Où vont les anges lorsqu'ils meurent?
by jesuisbetejesuispatissiere
Summary: Une Destiel, pour hermineuh. Dean et Sam se retrouvent face à une nouvelle menace venue d'Europe. Aidés de Castiel, ils enquêtent au delà de leur zone de confort. Principalement Destiel mais éventuellement d'autres pairings selon l'avancement de l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà, voilà, j'ai fini le début de la fic Destiel que j'avais promis au panda. Damned, je me suis encore lancée dans un truc à rallonge. J'espère que ça sera quand même lisible puisque je n'avais plus écrit depuis des années et des années._

_Bonne lecture! (et comme toujours les commentaires et les critiques même négatives mais construites, sont les bienvenus). Ah oui, j'ai pas de bêta lecteur donc j'ai relu vite fait moi-même mais comme je n'aime pas relire mes propres idioties, il y a probablement encore des fautes. Désolée ^o^_

_Titre : Où vont les anges lorsqu'ils meurent?_  
_ Pairing : Destiel principalement, probablement d'autres au fur et à mesure mais c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment un plan en tête._  
_ Chapitre : 1/?_  
_ Nombre de mots : 9657/?_  
_ Rating : pour le moment, rien de choquant._  
_ Note : j'écris cette fic pour hermineuh, donc il y a probablement dedans quelques private jokes._  
_ Note 2 : Je suis une fan toute nulle de Supernatural. J'ai pas vu plein d'épisodes, j'ai regardé plusieurs saison en même temps etc... Bref, j'espère ne pas trop me mélanger les pinceaux !  
Note 3 : hermineuh m'a averti de quelques problèmes de mises en page entre les différentes parties, je vais tenter d'arranger ça à coup de "***" .  
Note 4 : j'ai créé rapidement ce compte ici car l'histoire est trop longue et ne passait pas sur mon compte tumblr où je comptais tout d'abord la poster. Je ne pensais pas que d'autres gens à part hermineuh viendrait la lire (d'où mon premier résumé rapide et tout moisi). Du coup grosse surprise ce matin devant les commentaires ^o^ Merci à tous! Maintenant que je sais que ça intéresse d'autres gens, je vais tenter de moins faire ça à l'arrach'.  
Note 5 : si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez aussi me retrouver là sur tumblr sur le compte "jesuisbetejesuispatissiere"_

Le crâne de la créature éclata et Dean cessa de frapper. Il regarda ses poings couverts de sang et poussa un soupir court. C'était tout ce dont il était capable, totalement à bout de souffle. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Petit à petit, il reprit contact avec la réalité. Il faisait froid et il était couvert de sueur. De petits morceaux de chair aussi. Entre ses cuisses se trouvait le corps de la gargouille qu'il venait de massacrer à mains nues. La bête n'avait jamais été bien jolie mais à la place de son visage ne se trouvait plus maintenant qu'une pulpe informe qui glissait de plus en plus vers le sol en béton de l'entrepôt où Dean l'avait poursuivie. Et achevée. Mission accomplie, il n'y avait plus qu'à faire disparaître le corps !  
Lorsque Dean se releva, ses genoux craquèrent. Il donna un dernier coup de bottes rageur dans la masse grise et s'essuya les mains sur son jean.

_ Hey ! lui cria Sam à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt.

La gargouille lui avait fait tomber une brique sur la tête quelques minutes auparavant, l'assommant sur le coup et plongeant Dean dans une rage folle. D'accord, c'était une petite attaque par rapport à ce dont une gargouille était capable mais Dean avait trouvé ça minable, même venant d'une bestiole millénaire épuisée par plusieurs jours de traque.

_ C'est bon, je l'ai eue, le rassura Dean en se tournant vers son frère.

_ J'ai bien vu et j'ai aussi bien vu ce que tu avais fait.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son frère le voyait traiter un monstre avec un peu plus de violence que nécessaire. Après tout, la gargouille ne l'avait pas volé et puis c'était l'un de seuls moyens qu'avait Dean de se relaxer. Et même si ce n'était pas un moyen très sain, il n'avait pas de leçon à recevoir d'un buveur de sang de démon !

_ C'est toi qui avait le couteau et...

_ Je ne parle pas de ça ! s'emporta Sam. Je parle des mains dégueulasses sur ton jean !

Cette fois, ce fut un long soupir que Dean poussa. Parfois... souvent... presque toujours... Sam était vraiment pénible.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ! De toute façon, j'en ai déjà partout.

Sam roula les yeux d'une façon que Dean trouva particulièrement agaçante.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison ! Qui fait la lessive, toi peut-être ?

Dean ne fit même pas mine de cacher ce qu'il savait être un rictus hautain.

_ Sûrement pas !

Sam posa les mains sur ses hanches, respira lentement pour se calmer et s'avança vers son frère. Ils n'allaient pas avoir de nouveau cette conversation.

_ Avec les cheveux que tu te paies, tu... commença Dean.

_ La ferme, répliqua immédiatement Sam. Aide-moi plutôt à porter ça, poursuivit-il en attrapant les pattes griffues de la gargouille.

Ils trainèrent la bête jusqu'au coffre de l'Impala duquel Dean sortit une grande bâche bleue. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse une créature dégoulinante saloper l'intérieur de sa voiture. Ils y emballèrent la gargouille avant de l'emmener jusqu'en forêt pour la brûler et enterrer ses restes. Rapide, facile, efficace.

_"***"_

Sitôt rentré, Dean fonça sous la douche. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Sam lui passer devant. Entre le shampooing et le brushing, son imbécile de frère en avait toujours pour minimum une heure. Lui au moins, il allait vite. Un coup de savon dans les cheveux et là ou il avait sué, un coup de serviette et hop, c'était plié. Juste le temps d'enfiler un caleçon et il était prêt pour le plan de la soirée : un marathon Docteur Sexy MD avec un burger froid acheté sur le chemin du retour dans une main et une bière dans l'autre, le derrière confortablement installé sur son lit. Enfin confortablement installé était un vœu pieux puisque les literies du motel pourri où ils avaient momentanément élus domicile était plutôt défoncées mais Dean savait qu'il s'en accommoderait facilement. Il avait connu bien pire. Au moins ici, il n'avait pas encore vu d'insectes rampant sur les murs.

Tout à son idée d'une bonne soirée, il ouvrit avec enthousiasme la porte de la salle de bain.

_ Hey, Sammy...

Il stoppa net en voyant l'air exaspéré de son frère qui le fixait derrière l'écran de son ordinateur.

Dean se pencha en avant. Avait-il, dans sa trop grande fougue, fait un trou dans le mur avec la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain ? Apparemment pas. Avait-il par inadvertance emprunté l'un des caleçons de Sam. Fixant son entrejambe, il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas ça non plus.

_ Sam ? demanda-t-il à court d'idée.

Sam se passa la main dans les cheveux.

_ Ca ne te semble pas bizarre ? fit-il simplement, prenant totalement Dean de court.

_ Euh...

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont Sam voulait parler. Et Sam le comprit tout de suite, adoptant sa plus belle expression de « mon frère est un abruti ».

_ Quoi ? insista Dean, qui n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer dans une nouvelle querelle fraternelle. Son hamburger allait être complètement glacé et sa série allait bientôt commencer.

Il vint s'asseoir sur la chaise faisant face à Sam pour lui montrer qu'il était très intéressé parce que son frère avait à lui raconter. Passionné même.

Sam baissa l'écran de son ordinateur et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

_ C'est la troisième gargouille que nous traquons en deux mois.

_ Oui et ?

Dean ne voyait pas trop où était le problème. Les gargouilles étaient pénibles à traquer certes, elles volaient et étaient capable de très bien se cacher mais elles n'étaient pas très dures à tuer. Pas besoin d'arme spéciale ou de sort compliqué. Bref, plutôt des vacances par rapport à tout ce qu'ils avaient eu à affronter auparavant.

_ Combien de gargouilles avions-nous rencontrées avant ?

Dean réfléchit quelques secondes.

_ Aucune, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir, voyant enfin où son frère voulait en venir.

_ Et ça ne te semble pas suspect d'un coup ce déferlement de gargouilles ?

_ Je n'appellerais pas trois individus un déferlement mais...

Sam lui jeta un regard noir.

_ D'accord, d'accord, Sammy, c'est bizarre. Mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? Fais des recherches !

Après tout, c'était ce que son frère faisait le mieux et en silence.

_ C'est ce que je faisais. Les gargouilles sont principalement des créatures européennes. Pourquoi soudainement...

_ Excuse-moi, mais j'ai vu le dessin animé et je suis plutôt sûr que les gargouilles étaient de Manhattan.

Sam n'eut pas l'air amusé. Du tout.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il avait essayé de distraire son frère, ça n'avait pas marché. Tant pis.

_ Appelle B... Garth, il aura peut-être des infos pour toi.

Dean avait presque dit Bobby. Même après deux ans, il ne s'était toujours pas fait à l'idée que celui qui avait presque été son père n'était plus là. Et ça le rendait triste. Et ce soir, Dean n'avait pas envie d'être triste.

Il se leva, prit son hamburger dans le sac en papier qui était resté sur la table, une bière dans le frigo et se jeta sur son lit, cherchant du regard la télécommande.

_ C'est ce que je vais faire. Et aussi demander à Cas...

Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Dean qui l'ignora aussi royalement que possible.

_ ... il aura peut-être une idée.

_ C'est ça, fais ça ! conclut Dean en mordant à pleine dent dans son repas.

Il jura quand un filet de ketchup lui tomba sur le torse. Bah après tout, il avait bien fait de ne pas mettre de t-shirt. Sinon, Sam l'aurait encore enquiquiné avec la lessive.

_"***"_

_ Bon alors tu te dépêches ? s'impatienta Dean, appuyé contre la porte d'entrée de la laverie automatique où Sam finissait de plier leurs dernières chemises.

_ Ca irait plus vite si tu venais plier toi-même ton propre linge ! répliqua ce dernier, d'un ton acerbe.

Dean eut un petit rictus.

_ Allons Sammy, nous avons déjà parlé du partage des tâches. Tu fais la lessive et moi, quand l'occasion se présente, je cuisine.

_C'est tout de suite plus viril...

_ Exactement ! Je suis viril ! Tous les grands chefs sont des hommes !

_ Tu as surtout besoin de compenser...

Sam fit un grand geste de la main en désignant son frère. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

_ Compenser quoi ? maugréa-t-il.

Sam eut un petit sourire en coin.

_ Tu sais bien. Ca ! fit-il de nouveau avec un geste vers Dean.

_ Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu veux parler, répliqua-t-il en se renfrognant.

Il fit demi-tour, prêt à refermer la porte de la laverie.

_ Rejoins-moi quand tu auras terminé, Cendrillon.

Sam jeta avec humeur la dernière chemise dans son sac.

_ Je ne suis pas Cendrillon.

_ Tu as perdu ta chaussure.

_ Tu es vraiment un sacré connard quand tu t'y mets.

Dean se contenta de hausser les épaules et après avoir claqué la porte, il se dirigea vers sa chère voiture, garée contre le trottoir, à quelques mètres de là.

_"***"_

Ils venaient à peine de rejoindre le parking de leur motel lorsque le téléphone de Sam sonna.

_ C'est Garth, annonça-t-il en décrochant.

Sam avait appelé celui-ci quelques jours auparavant pour lui parler de leur problème de gargouilles. Garth n'avait pas eu la moindre information à leur donner à ce moment-là mais il avait promis de se renseigner. Puis, il les avait orientés sur la piste de démons dans le Delaware, ceux-là même dont Sam et Dean venaient de se débarrasser quelques heures auparavant.

_ Allo Garth ?

Dean regarda son frère hocher la tête plusieurs fois et il en profita pour déverrouiller la porte de leur chambre. Il entra, Sam sur ses talons.

_ Oui, oui. Nous les avons trouvés... Non, non, rien de bien méchants. Ils n'étaient que trois... non, pas bien puissants.

Dean retira son blouson de cuir et l'accrocha à la patère de bois moulu qui ornait l'entrée de la pièce. Depuis deux jours qu'ils étaient là, il avait toujours l'impression que ce machin allait se décrocher du mur à chaque fois qu'il y accrochait quelque chose et à chaque fois il était surpris de le voir résister. Il s'installa ensuite sur une chaise de formica, tentant de suivre la conversation que son frère avait avec Garth.

Sam avait juste posé son sac sur son lit et parcourait la pièce à grandes foulées.

_ Et sinon les gargouilles, tu as... ? Quoi ? Oui ? Non ? Castiel quoi ?

Ce nom fit dresser l'oreille à Dean. Le lendemain de leur rencontre avec la troisième gargouille, Dean avait appelé Castiel et en quelques secondes, l'ange était apparu à ses côtés. Sam l'avait salué puis avec un petit sourire entendu à Dean, il était sorti pour « acheter le petit déjeuner ». Castiel avait alors tourné la tête vers lui.

_ Tu as besoin de moi, Dean.

Ce n'était pas une question.

Dean s'était raclé la gorge avant de donner à l'ange une tape amicale dans le dos. Castiel avait froncé les sourcils, puis, comme s'il avait compris la signification du geste, il avait eu un petit sourire en coin.

_ Oui, Cas.

Le regard de Castiel lui avait paru devenir plus bleu encore et Dean avait eu du mal à s'en détacher avant de continuer.

_ C'est à propos des gargouilles.

_ Oh.

L'ange avait bien vite repris une façade neutre. Dean avait bien conscience que quelques mois auparavant, il avait dit à Castiel qu'il avait besoin de lui. Mais pas pour une mission cette fois. Sous-entendu dans sa vie. Depuis, ils n'en avaient plus parlé et Dean n'allait pas aborder le sujet. Les dernières années avaient été pour lui et Castiel particulièrement difficiles et maintenant que tous allaient mieux, il était bien décidé à ne plus en reparler et visiblement, l'ange préférait lui aussi éviter le sujet. De toute façon, Castiel n'avait jamais été un grand causeur et Dean lui faisait probablement une faveur en laissant tout cela derrière eux.

_ Sam pense que ce n'est pas normal que d'un coup, il en surgisse de plus en plus alors que...

_ Je vais me renseigner. Je reviendrai quand j'aurai quelque chose.

Et avant que Dean n'ait pu rajouter quelque ce soit, Castiel avait disparu. Il avait alors noyé son désarroi dans les pancakes et le café noir que Sam lui avait ramené.

Et maintenant, Garth semblait avoir avant lui des nouvelles de Castiel !

Dean grinça les dents et décida de passer le temps en faisant un vrai truc viril, genre graisser son arme, tout en suivant d'une oreille la conversation de Sam.

_ QUOI ?

Surpris par le cri de son frère, Dean posa immédiatement l'arme qu'il venait à peine de sortir de sa ceinture.

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-il à son tour.

_ Oui, oui, je comprends bien mais... poursuivit Sam en ignorant parfaitement Dean.

Celui-ci quitta sa chaise pour venir se coller à son frère. Castiel suivit d'un grand QUOI ne présageait bien de bon.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? insista Dean.

Sam lui fit un geste de la main qui signifiait clairement « fiche-moi la paix », ajoutant à la frustration de Dean. Il se mit à son tour à faire les cent pas sur le tapis à motif floral qui avait vu des jours meilleurs.

_ Bon, ne bougez pas, on arrive, poursuivit Sam. Je ne sais pas moi ! Demande-lui ! J'en ai rien à faire qu'il soit un ange du Seigneur, dis-lui de nous attendre. Non ! Si ! Je... Dean !

Dean se tourna brusquement, se cognant au passage le coude dans le coin de la commode qu'il longeait.

_ Nom de... jura-t-il en se frottant le bras.

_ Dean ! Appelle ton ange !

_ Quoi ?

_ Appelle Cas !

Dean leva les yeux au plafond. « Son » ange. Castiel n'était pas « son » ange. Castiel était un ange libre et n'appartenait à personne. Même s'il était un peu déstabilisé par le fait que Castiel se trouve avec Garth. Mais juste déstabilisé, rien de plus.

_ Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-il, sans dissimuler une pointe d'énervement.

Sam le fixa, soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux, bref tout ce que son frère détestait.

_ Castiel a capturé une gargouille.

Dean sentit le coin de sa lèvre remonter légèrement. Même s'il donnait l'impression la plupart du temps de ne rien comprendre à rien, Cas restait quand même un soldat d'exception et lorsqu'on lui donnait une mission en deux temps trois mouvements, c'était torché ! Mais apparemment ce n'était pas la réaction qu'espérait Sam.

_ Dean !

_ Quoi ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? On lui a demandé de s'intéresser aux gargouilles, c'est ce qu'il fait !

_ Oui mais il a décidé de l'interroger lui-même.

L'enthousiasme de Dean retomba comme un léviathan à qui on tranche la tête. Effectivement, les dernières fois qu'il avait vu Cas interroger des témoins ou des démons, ça n'avait pas été très brillant.

Il fit la moue. Sam lui jeta un regard impatient.

_ Bon d'accord, d'accord, je l'appelle. Cas ! CAS ! C'est moi, De...

_ Oui, Dean ?

L'ange venait d'apparaître juste à ses côtés. Dean eut d'abord le réflexe de reculer avant de se reprendre. Il ne voulait pas froisser Castiel plus que nécessaire, déjà qu'il devait lui annoncer qu'ils ne faisaient pas entièrement confiance à ses talents d'enquêteur...

Sam se racla la gorge et Dean baissa les yeux. Il devait bien admettre qu'il tendait à être distrait quand Castiel était aussi prêt de lui.

_ Je dois sortir ? insista Sam.

Castiel se tourna vers lui avant de revenir à Dean.

_ Dean ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

_ Non, c'est bon. N'écoute pas Sam.

_ Comme tu veux Dean.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda Castiel.

Son ton aurait pu paraître parfaitement neutre pour un parfait inconnu mais Dean avait sentit la pointe d'inquiétude qui s'en dégageait. Il lui fit un petit sourire et Castiel se décrispa légèrement.

_ Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Sam m'a dit que tu avais attrapé une gargouille.

_ C'est ce que tu m'avais demandé.

_ Oui, oui, merci.

Cette fois, Castiel eut ce qui était pour lui un franc sourire et Dean se sentit aussi sourire en réponse. Il en fut lui-même mortifié. Sam secoua la tête et Dean se reprit. Il se redressa et fit un pas en arrière. Castiel et lui étaient des soldats, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en politesses.

_ Sam m'a aussi dit que tu comptais l'interroger ?

_ J'ai commencé, confirma Castiel.

Il avait lui aussi reprit une pose militaire et tout signe d'émotion avait quitté son visage.

_ Commencé ?

Castiel leva sa main droite sur laquelle s'étalait une trace gluante.

_ Elle n'était pas très coopérative, au début, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Dean entendit le « Cas ! » de Sam derrière lui. Dean, lui, hocha la tête. Il comprenait la méthode, il l'avait lui-même beaucoup utilisée. Maintenant il est vrai que Castiel n'était pas le plus fin des interrogateurs et qu'il n'avait pas un grand sens des réalités humaines. Il était même probable qu'il pose des questions sans rapport avec le schmilblick.

Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de l'ange et immédiatement ce dernier chercha son regard. Dean regarda ses pieds.

_ Cas, écoute. Tu sais cette histoire de gargouilles...

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ C'est formidable que tu en ais trouvé une, vraiment, mais nous aurions voulu l'interroger nous-mêmes. Tu comprends...

Il sentit l'ange se crisper sous ses doigts.

_ Dean, je t'observe... je vous observe toi et Sam depuis des années. Je suis capable d'être tout à fait efficace.

_ Je sais, je sais ! Et nous avons entièrement confiance en toi. C'est juste que Sam et moi...

Il se tourna vers son frère à la recherche d'un peu de soutien.

Sam lui lança juste un sourire figé, visiblement lui aussi à court d'excuses.

_ Ecoute, je ne vais pas te mentir, reprit Dean. Sam et moi avons juste des points bien spécifiques que nous aimerions éclaircir avec cette gargouille et donc nous voulions participer à son interrogatoire... avec toi bien sûr, ajouta Dean.

Castiel pencha légèrement la tête de côté.

_ Mais Dean, ca ne va pas être possible.

_ Cas ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! s'écria Sam en s'approchant d'eux.

Dean retira sa main de l'épaule de Castiel et croisa les bras.

_ Cas, ne me dis pas que tu as déjà t...

L'expression de Castiel se fit plus opaque encore.

_ Non Dean, c'est juste que... La gargouille ne parle qu'allemand.

_ Et évidemment, toi tu parles allemand ? commenta Dean en roulant des yeux.

_ Dean, je suis un ange, je parle...

_ Oui, oui, je sais, les droïdes de protocole maitrisent plus de six millions de formes de communication, le coupa Dean d'un ton abrupt.

Il savait qu'il devenait désagréable mais c'était toujours le cas quand il était mal à l'aise. Et la présence prolongée de Castiel le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas nouveau mais ce phénomène s'était amplifié au cours des derniers mois. Depuis que Dean lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de lui. Et que Castiel était parti. Et puis qu'il était revenu, comme si de rien n'était. Et qu'ils étaient retombés dans la bonne vieille routine des traques, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Alors oui, même s'il tentait d'oublier tout se qu'il s'était passé, Dean était blessé que Castiel ignore de la sorte ce moment où Dean avait mis son âme à nu pour lui et depuis, Dean s'agaçait facilement. Enfin plus encore qu'habituellement.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

_ Dean, tu sais bien... son ton devenait également légèrement irrité.

_ Je sais, je sais.

Sam mit fin comme souvent à l'échange.

_ Ca suffit tous les deux ! Cas, dis-nous ce que t'as appris cette gargouille qui ne parle qu'allemand.

_ Pour l'instant pas grand-chose. Vous m'avez interrompu.

Dean aurait juré qu'il retenait une moue. Une expression qu'il utilisait lui-même souvent mais qui paraissait bien trop humaine pour Castiel.

_ Bon, comme ça, c'est réglé, décida-t-il en se tapant dans les mains. Nous y repartons tous les trois et nous mènerons l'interrogatoire tous les trois. Cas, tu serviras de traducteur, ajouta-t-il avant que l'ange n'ait le temps de protester.

_ Ca me va, approuva finalement ce dernier. Allons-y.

Il leva les mains en direction des deux frères.

_ Who ho ho ! l'arrêta Dean en reculant d'un pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Nous y allons, dit-il à Dean comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant un peu lent.

_ Pas comme ça ! On prend ma voiture.

Castiel eut l'air contrarié.

_ Ce n'est qu'à quelques heures de route, insista Dean.

_ Et dans la voiture nous avons du matériel, ajouta Sam.

_ Il n'y a pas besoin de matériel spécifique contre une gargouille, répliqua Castiel d'une voix parfaitement calme.

Mais il avait tourné les yeux vers Sam et lui jetait un regard qui signifiait qu'il était déçu que Sam ne sache même pas ça. Ce dernier grimaça et s'éloigna pour préparer ses affaires. Il savait que Dean aurait le dernier mot.

Celui-ci posa une main sur l'épaule de Castiel.

_ Cas, s'il te plait.

L'ange leva ses yeux bleus sur lui et Dean lui serra légèrement l'épaule. Il se passa plusieurs secondes avant que Castiel ne réponde.

_ D'accord Dean.

_"***"_

Le trajet se passait en silence. Il faisait nuit, il pleuvait et aucun ne semblait enclin à parler. Au début, Dean avait mis la radio et s'était surpris à fredonner doucement plusieurs fois. Puis Sam s'était assoupi et Dean avait coupé la musique. Il s'était tout d'abord demandé si Sam ne faisant pas semblant, juste pour le faire taire mais le léger ronflement qui avait échappé à son frère l'avait rassuré.

Sur le siège arrière, juste derrière lui se trouvait Castiel. Depuis leur départ, l'ange n'avait cessé de l'observer par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur, son regard fixe ne lâchant pas une seconde le visage de Dean. Ce dernier s'en était tout d'abord agacé, il avait eu envie de confronter l'ange, puis il avait décidé de laisser tomber. Si Castiel avait quelque chose à lui dire, qu'il le dise. Dean, lui, avait été honnête avec Cas, il avait fait le premier pas. Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'en faire plus. Pas si c'était pour voir l'ange lui tourner le dos de nouveau.

Au bout de quelques heures, il avait fini par complètement oublier Castiel pour complètement se concentrer sur la route, sombre, glissante. Et il avait déjà assez de mal comme ça à lutter contre le sommeil.

_ Dean.

La voix de Castiel le fit sursauter et il réalisa qu'il avait pendant quelques secondes fermé les yeux.

_ Oui Cas ?

_ Tu t'endors.

Il soupira.

_ Je sais.

_ Nous aurions dû y aller par ma méthode.

_ Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de nous amener jusque chez Garth ?

_ Non Dean, je dis simplement que si tu m'avais écouté l'interrogatoire serait déjà terminé et à cette heure tu pourrais déjà être en plein sommeil.

_ Ou alors nous aurions dû déjà repartir au plus vite autre part suite aux infos de la gargouille.

Castiel resta silencieux quelques minutes.

_ Je n'avais pas réalisé, fit-il ensuite simplement.

_ Quoi ?

Dean trouvait Castiel souvent cryptique mais il était content d'avoir engagé avec lui une conversation, même un peu tendue. Parce qu'il aimait sincèrement discuter avec Cas, c'était souvent n'importe quoi, toujours complètement inattendu et juste... agréable.

_ Je n'avais pas réalisé, reprit l'ange, que conduire était ta façon de te détendre.

Dean fit un petit rictus et chercha le regard de Castiel dans le rétroviseur. Ce dernier eut ce demi-sourire qui lui était si caractéristique.

_ C'est vrai, dit-il doucement.

_ Dean ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je préfèrerais que tu regardes la route. Un accident a peu de chance de me tuer mais je n'ai pas envie que Sam et toi soyez abîmés.

Dean pouffa aussi silencieusement que possible. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Sam. Son attention retourna sur la route, toujours aussi déserte.

_ Satisfait ?

_ Oui. Doublement.

_ Comment ça ?

Il résista à l'envie de regarder de nouveau dans le rétroviseur.

_ Tu me parais plus réactif.

Il devait admettre que Castiel n'avait pas tort. Il était plus réveillé, plus alerte que ces dernières heures.

_ Alors continue ! encouragea-t-il Castiel.

Sans le voir, il sentit l'ange pencher la tête de côté.

_ Continuer quoi ?

_ Continue à me parler.

Castiel ne répondit pas pendant plusieurs longues secondes et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, Dean le trouva légèrement mal à l'aise.

_ De quoi veux-tu que nous parlions Dean ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

_ De ce que tu veux ! Choisis !

Il entendit l'ange soupirer.

_ D'accord Dean... Dean, qu'est-ce qu'un droïde de protocole ?

Cette fois-ci, Dean ne put retenir un gloussement. Enfin un gloussement viril, bien sûr. Sam bougea légèrement sur le siège à ses côtés mais il ne se réveilla pas.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Souvent n'importe quoi, toujours complètement inattendu. Complètement Cas quoi. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Dean se sentit rayonner.

_ Ca vient d'un film ! Star Wars ! J'ai déjà dû t'en parler.

_ Je me souviens t'avoir entendu mentionner ce film.

_ Et je ne te l'ai pas montré ?

Dean savait bien qu'il ne l'avait pas montré à Castiel mais il tendait là une perche à l'ange pour qu'il réclame de lui-même le film. Il avait envie que Castiel s'intéresse vraiment à toute cette culture humaine qui lui était inconnue.

_ Non Dean, le seul film que j'ai vu en ta compagnie c'est lorsque le livreur de pi...

_ Peu importe, le coupa Dean.

Cette anecdote remontait maintenant à des années mais elle le mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

_ Et de quoi parle le film ? demanda Castiel après un long silence.

Dean leva rapidement le regard dans le rétroviseur. Castiel le fixait toujours intensément. Et il paraissait vraiment curieux. Dean sentit une douce chaleur s'installer en lui. C'était sans doute ça, sa définition la plus adéquate du bonheur. Dans sa voiture, avec son frère en sécurité et Cas, à parler de ce qu'il aime. Sans monstre, sans chasse, sans pression ni responsabilité. Et pouvoir tout oublier sauf ce petit moment d'intimité sur une route perdue.

_ Cela commence dans une galaxie très très lointaine...

Dean parla pendant des heures et le temps qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à proximité de chez Garth, il en était à la moitié du second film. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin. Il n'avait pas envie de dévoiler à Cas la véritable identité de Dark Vador. Il devait le voir !

_ Et je n'irai pas plus loin, conclut-il alors que la maison dans laquelle Garth s'était établi apparaissait derrière les arbres.

C'était une vieille maison qui rappelait étrangement celle de Bobby, sans toutes les carcasses de voiture autour, bien sûr. Mais à présent que la pluie avait cessé et que le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir, Dean devinait la peinture écaillée de la façade.

_ Dean ?

_ Oui Cas ?

Il ralentit et entra dans l'allée de terre.

_ J'aimerais que tu me montres ces films.

Dean lui jeta un sourire radieux avant de garer la voiture près de la porte d'entrée.

_ Dès que possible Cas. Dès que possible.

Il coupa le contact et donna un léger coup de poing dans le bras de Sam.

_ Debout feignasse ! On est arrivés !

_"***"_

Dean frappa pour la troisième fois à la porte, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus fort que précédemment.

_ GARTH ! C'est nous ! Ouvre !

_ Il n'est peut-être pas là, hasarda Sam.

_ Il était là lorsque je suis parti hier soir, fit remarquer Castiel qui se tenait sur le porche de bois, légèrement à l'écart des deux frères. Il avait les yeux plissés et fixait la porte comme s'il pouvait voir à travers.

_ Il a peut-être été appelé ailleurs, avança Sam.

_ Et il serait parti en laissant une gargouille sans surveillance ! s'emporta Dean avec un grand geste des bras.

Son frère se recula légèrement, pour ne pas prendre un coup maladroit.

Dean sentit le regard de Castiel sur lui. Il l'ignora. Il savait exactement ce que pensait l'ange. S'ils n'avaient pas pris la voiture... Mais visiblement Castiel n'avait pas envie de briser de nouveau le lien qui s'était établi entre lui et Dean ces dernières heures dans l'Impala et il ne dit rien.

_ Sa voiture est là ! s'emporta Dean avec un geste vers la vieille mustang légèrement rouillée parquée à quelques mètres de sa propre voiture.

_ Il a sans doute plusieurs voiture, insista Sam.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage et sentit un léger début de barbe. Il soupira et tambourina de nouveau sur la porte.

_ GARTH !

Si la gargouille avait réussi à s'échapper et s'en était pris à Garth, Dean ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne pas avoir écouté Castiel. Il savait que Garth avait le chic pour se tirer de tous les mauvais pas mais dans leur métier les accidents arrivaient particulièrement vite.

_ Dean.

Il se retourna pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage de Castiel.

_ Dean, je pourrais aller voir ce qu'il se passe. Attendez- moi là et je reviendrai vous chercher une fois tout danger évité.

Dean posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Castiel avant que celui-ci ne puisse disparaître.

_ Non, tu n'y vas pas seul. Je peux défoncer cette porte et...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, un bruit de pas se fit finalement entendre de l'intérieur de la maison.

_ GARTH ! appela de nouveau Dean en lâchant le bras de l'ange.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sam porter sa main à la ceinture, là où il avait caché le couteau de Ruby.

Lui-même se tint prêt et il sentit Castiel se tendre ses côtés.

Il y eut le bruit d'un verrou qu'on ouvre, d'une chaînette qu'on tire et d'une clé qu'on tourne et la porte s'entrebâilla. Mais ce n'était pas Garth de l'autre côté.

_ Kevin ! s'écrièrent de concert Sam et Dean.

Kevin Tran, le prophète, se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore lourds de sommeil. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon blanc.

_ Salut, fit-il simplement d'une voix enrouée. On ne vous attendait plus.

_ Ils n'ont pas voulu... commença Castiel.

Dean le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

_ Nous sommes venus en voiture, annonça-t-il simplement.

Kevin se frotta les paupières et s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

_ Désolé, Garth dort encore. Cette maudite gargouille a passé la moitié de la nuit à chanter des chants traditionnels allemands ou quelque chose du genre.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu demander quoique ce soit, Kevin referma la porte d'un geste de la main et s'éloigna dans une pièce adjacente.

_ Vous voulez du café ? proposa-t-il en étouffant difficilement un bâillement.

_ Volontiers, répondit Dean en lui emboîtant le pas.

Après une nuit blanche au volant, il allait avoir besoin de quelques litres de caféine pour tenir le coup.

Kevin les guida dans une cuisine certes ancienne mais propre et fonctionnelle. Il indiqua une table de bois et quatre chaises branlantes où ils prirent place avant de sortir d'un placard une cafetière qui avait connu des jours meilleures.

_ Café pour tout le monde ?

Dean et Sam hochèrent la tête. Castiel les regarda tour à tour.

_ Non, je n'ai nullement besoin de stimulant, répondit-il finalement.

Kevin approuva et poursuivit ses préparatifs.

Sam fut le premier à prendre la parole. Il se racla la gorge avant tout, visiblement ne sachant pas par où commencer.

_ Euh... hum... J'aurais pensé que tu serais retourné chez ta mère.

Kevin eut un petit rire et lança la cafetière qui se mit en route avec un bourdonnement désagréable.

_ Généralement, ça suffit à réveiller Garth, annonça-t-il, avant de prendre place à son tour à la table.

Il croisa les mains sur la table devant lui et reprit la parole.

_ Je suis allé la voir plusieurs fois mais, je n'ai plus vraiment l'âge de vivre avec ma mère. Alors quand Garth m'a proposé de venir m'installer ici, j'ai accepté.

_ Et c'est plus sûr pour elle, fit Dean.

Kevin secoua la tête.

_ Ca ne change rien. Nous ne sommes plus en danger. Je n'ai plus eu de vision depuis une éternité.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

_ Mais alors comment aides-tu Garth ?

Une forte odeur de café commençait à prendre place dans la cuisine. Kevin se leva pour sortir des tasses d'un petit placard grinçant.

_ Principalement en faisant des recherches. Je m'occupe de la maison aussi.

Un bruit de pas se fit soudain entendre dans l'escalier, un pas lourd et pas très assuré. Quelques secondes plus tard, Garth apparaissait sur le seuil de la cuisine, les yeux encore collés par le sommeil.

_ Que fais-tu déjà debout ? grogna-t-il en passant les bras autour de la taille de Kevin pour lui coller un bécot dans le cou.

_ Je m'occupe de lui aussi, conclut Kevin en se tournant vers les frères Winchester dont les yeux paraissaient vouloir sortir des orbites. Castiel, quant à lui, ne semblait avoir qu'un intérêt poli pour tout cela.

_ Garth, Sam et Dean sont arrivés, reprit l'ancien prophète.

Garth relâcha Kevin et réalisa enfin qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la cuisine. Un large sourire éclaira son visage.

_ Hé ! Bienvenue ! Comment ça va ?

Il s'avança vers eux. Sam se força à sourire, toujours sous le choc. A ses côtés, son frère se racla la gorge d'une façon on ne peut moins naturelle.

_ Super, super, fit le plus jeune des Winchester en se levant de table. Il ouvrit grand ses bras pour accueillir l'accolade de Garth.

_ Sam ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir que vous soyez là. Dean !

Il se tourna vers ce dernier.

Dean aussi se remit debout et força un sourire gêné. Garth ne se rendit compte de rien en prenant Dean dans ses bras mais Kevin rougit légèrement.

_ Garth ! Comment vas-tu ?

Garth ne le relâcha qu'après lui avoir donné quelques frappes amicales dans le dos. Puis il se retourna pour attraper la tasse que Kevin lui tendait et but d'une seule traite le liquide brulant.

_ Exténué ! La saleté de bestiole que Castiel nous a laissée a passé la nuit à chanter. C'était insupportable. A part ça, ça va plutôt pas mal.

Il s'assit sur le plan de travail après que tous les autres aient reçus leur tasse.

Dean porta le café à ses lèvres, laissant Sam commencer la conversation.

_ Et vous n'avez rien appris de la gargouille ?

Garth haussa les épaules.

_ Castiel a dit qu'il préférait l'interroger lui-même. Et en plus, je ne parle pas allemand.

_ Moi si, enfin un peu, fit remarquer Kevin.

Garth haussa les épaules.

_ Je ne te laisse pas approcher de cette créature.

Kevin roula des yeux.

_ Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller. J'ai combattu seul pendant longtemps.

_ Et au final tu t'es fait avoir par le roi de l'enfer.

_ Et je lui ai botté le...

_ Désolé, je ne prends pas ce risque, conclut Garth d'un ton que Dean ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était celui qu'il adoptait avec tous les gens qu'il aimait dès qu'il les sentait menacés.

Kevin eut une petite moue mais laissa tomber. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était bien plus apte à se défendre que Garth, mais si ça faisait plaisir à ce dernier...

Dean se gratta la tête et son regard passa de l'un à l'autre. Il prit une gorgée et reposa bruyamment sa tasse sur la table de bois. Puis il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, qui claqua de façon inquiétante, pour se donner un air faussement décontracté.

_ Alors donc... euh... tous les deux, vous... vivez ensemble ?

Garth leva les mains et il ne put empêcher un grand rictus de lui fendre le visage.

_ Surprise !

_ Sacrée surprise, approuva Sam.

_ Et hum... reprit Dean d'une voix plus rauque que détachée... comment ? Je veux dire...

_ Nous avons passé pas mal de temps ensemble sur le bateau, répondit Kevin comme si cela expliquait tout.

Garth approuva.

_ Oui. Kevin et Garth sont sur un bateau et... des choses arrivent !

_ Hum, hum, répondirent en cœur les frères Winchester. Dean regrettait presque d'avoir posé la question.

Garth posa sa tasse vide dans l'évier à côté duquel il était assis. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers Dean. Il lui posa les deux mains sur les épaules et se pencha tout contre son oreille.

_ Si tu as besoin de conseils, murmura-t-il, pour... tu sais, il fit un petit mouvement de tête vers Castiel, je peux...

_ Ok ! s'écria Dean, faisant trembler toute la vaisselle lorsqu'il frappa violemment la table du plat de la main. Alors la gargouille ?

Garth se recula, échangeant un sourire complice avec Kevin.

_ Dans ma panic room.

_ Tu as une panic room ?

Le visage de Dean s'illumina enfin.

Garth haussa les épaules.

_ Je me suis inspiré du meilleur.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête à la pensée de Bobby. Sam leva même la tasse qu'il avait à la main avant de prendre sa dernière gorgée de café.

_ Mais si j'avais su, Garth jeta un regard en coin à Castiel, j'aurais dit à Castiel de l'emmener avec lui, où qu'il soit allé pendant toutes ces heures.

_ Je pensais rentrer beaucoup plus vite, se défendit l'ange.

Garth hocha la tête et gloussa.

_ Je sais. Les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévu avec les Winchester.

Sam et Dean eurent le même geste de défense mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu répliquer, Garth reprit.

_ Castiel a bien spécifié qu'il tenait lui-même à faire l'interrogatoire alors nous l'avons superbement ignorée, même lorsqu'elle a mis nos nerfs à rude épreuve.

Kevin yodla entre ses dents.

_ Oh pitié, le supplia Garth, tu vas me remettre ça en tête.

_ Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, demanda Dean, c'est pourquoi Castiel est venu chez vous pour enfermer la gargouille.

Cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis la veille au soir. Pourquoi Castiel était venu trouver Garth et pas lui ? Et d'ailleurs depuis quand Garth et Castiel se connaissaient-ils ! Castiel avait déjà rencontré Kevin certes, mais il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir présenté à Garth.

_ Nous traquions la même gargouille, expliqua Castiel en se rapprochant légèrement de Dean.

_ Et, reprit Garth, lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les trois, la gargouille, Castiel et moi, dans la même pièce, je l'ai tout de suite reconnu.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

_ J'ai lu les livres de Carver Edlund, expliqua Garth. L'ange en imper, ça m'a tout de suite parlé.

_ Au début, fit Castiel qui n'était plus maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres de Dean, je voulais te ramener la gargouille Dean.

Dean garda son regard fixé sur ses mains. Il savait que s'il tournait la tête, les yeux de l'ange seraient tout proches des siens.

_ Mais Garth m'a expliqué qu'il était l'un de tes bons amis. Et qu'il serait plus sûr pour tout le monde d'enfermer la gargouille dans une pièce conçue à cet effet et que la lâcher dans une chambre de motel n'était pas forcément une idée judicieuse. Cela m'a semblé logique.

Dean lui fit un petit sourire mais toujours en évitant son regard.

_ Tu as bien fait.

_ Merci Dean.

Bien malgré lui, ce dernier tourna la tête et il plongea dans le bleu des yeux de Castiel.

Sam se racla la gorge.

_ Et si nous allions la voir, cette gargouille, proposa-t-il en se levant le plus bruyamment possible.

Dean rompit le contact et cligna des paupières.

_ Bonne idée, allons-y !

Il suivit Kevin qui fut le premier à sortir de la cuisine. Derrière lui, il entendit Garth se rapprocher de son frère.

_ Et c'est toujours comme ça ? demanda-t-il à Sam, à voix basse, mais pas suffisamment pour que Dean ne l'entende pas.

_ Toujours, lâcha Sam, dans un soupir déchirant.

_"***"_

La panic room de Garth ressemblait en tout point à celle de Bobby. Dean se demanda même si Garth n'était pas allé fouiller les décombres de la maison à la mort de celui-ci pour en récupérer les plans. La même porte blindée fermait l'entrée, les mêmes sceaux la protégeaient. Mais pour le moment, aucun bruit ne s'en échappait.

_ Alors ? demanda Dean lorsque le groupe s'arrêta juste devant la porte.

Le son de sa voix suffit à faire réagir la gargouille. Celle-ci eut un hurlement déchirant puis de grands bruits de coups se firent entendre puis un chapelet de cris qui parurent inaudibles à Dean. Mais apparemment, il s'agissait de mots.

Kevin porta la main à sa bouche pour couvrir un petit rire.

_ Quoi ? fit Sam.

L'ancien prophète eut un autre gloussement.

_ Cas ! fit Dean, que dit-elle ?

Castiel baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds.

_ C'est... très grossier Dean.

_ Oh.

_ Alors, reprit Garth. Je vous ouvre et vous vous débrouillez ou alors vous préférez que je sois là pour plus de sécurité.

Dean lui jeta un regard noir. Sam se contenta de lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

_ Kevin et toi pouvez retourner à l'étage Garth. Nous savons ce que nous faisons.

Tous deux approuvèrent et prirent l'escalier de bois remontant à l'étage.

_ S'il y a quoique ce soit, fit Garth avant de disparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, criez !

_ Ouais, ouais, maugréa Dean en posant les mains sur la lourde poignée circulaire qui scellait la porte.

Il tourna et à l'intérieur le mécanisme grinça. Cela fit taire immédiatement la gargouille. Dean la devinait presque le scruter à travers le métal, prête à lui bondir dessus à la moindre occasion. Il sentit Sam et Castiel se placer à ses côtés. Il tira la porte.

L'intérieur aussi était une copie presque conforme du modèle de Bobby. Des sceaux peints littéralement partout, des étagères couvertes de produits de première nécessité, une évacuation au plafond. Les différences étaient minimes. Contre le mur étaient stockés non pas un mais deux lits de camp. Et au centre de la pièce, une chaise de métal était soudée au sol.

Et sur la chaise, solidement attachée par des chaînes bien serrées était installée la gargouille. Elle n'était pas très grande, à peine un mètre de long et avait une forme qui rappelait celle d'un petit dragon, avec beaucoup de poils le long du cou. Autant dire que sa forme n'était pas du tout adaptée à la chaise et elle se tortillait nerveusement, visiblement furieuse, en faisant cliqueter ses entraves.

Elle tourna son regard sombre vers les trois nouveaux arrivants et poussa un cri strident. Dean et Sam se bouchèrent simultanément les oreilles en grimaçant. Castiel s'avança vers elle et hurla pour la faire taire. Les murs tremblèrent mais l'effet fut immédiat. La gargouille baissa la tête en sifflant.

_ Ca va ? demanda Castiel en posant la main sur le bras de Dean.

Celui-ci souffla et hocha la tête.

_ Oui, merci.

_ Moi aussi, je vais bien merci, interrompit Sam d'un ton blasé.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, fit l'ange. Elle ne recommencera pas.

_ Bien, bien, répondit Dean en s'approchant précautionneusement de la gargouille. Et si nous commencions ?

L'interrogatoire ne prit pas plus de quelques heures. Castiel avait déjà bien travaillé au corps la bestiole. Au début, plus pour conserver un semblant de fierté qu'autre chose, elle avait refusé de répondre aux questions des deux frères mais quand Castiel s'était avancé d'un air menaçant, elle avait baissé la tête et avait grommelé quelque chose que Dean n'avait pas compris mais qui devait être très offensant.

Après cela, elle avait été coopérative.

_"***"_

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

Kevin et Garth étaient tous les deux installés sur le canapé de leur salon, face à la table basse qui disparaissait sous une pile de journaux ouverts.

Dean haussa les épaules.

_ Comme d'habitude, c'est le bordel, répondit-il d'un ton défait.

Il s'installa sur l'accoudoir à côté de Garth qui lui posa une main rassurante sur la cuisse. Dean lui jeta un regard noir et la main repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

_ Et pour être un peu plus précis ? insista Kevin.

C'est Sam qui répondit en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil trop étroit pour lui, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Castiel, quant à lui, s'était collé contre un coin de mur, comme s'il tentait d'y disparaître, les yeux entièrement focalisés sur Dean.

_ Comme nous l'avions supposé, la gargouille vient d'Allemagne. De Cologne pour être exact. Elle logeait dans la cathédrale mais elle et toutes les autres gargouilles ont fui.

_ Et pourquoi ?

Sam leva les mains en signe d'impuissance.

_ Elle ne sait pas trop. Des bruits, des rumeurs qui couraient de cathédrale en cathédrale comme quoi la fin était proche et qu'il fallait fuir. Alors quand les autres ont décidé de partir, elle les a accompagnées.

_ La fin ? s'écria Garth. La fin de quoi ? L'apocalypse de nouveau ?

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Comme dit, elle n'en savait pas plus. Apparemment des gargouilles ont été retrouvées mortes au pied de plusieurs cathédrales et ça a donc été la ruée générale vers les Etats-Unis.

Kevin fit une petite moue.

_ Ca ne fait pas lourd comme information.

_ Tant que nous ne serons pas allés sur place, il sera difficile d'en savoir plus, fit Castiel d'une voix plus grave encore qu'habituellement.

Dean soupira et se retourna vers l'ange, comme s'ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion.

_ Non, tu n'iras pas sans nous.

_ Mais Dean...

_ Cas.

_ Dean.

L'échange se prolongea en silence et Sam soupira.

_ De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien d'y aller maintenant, il va faire nuit en Europe. Nous devrions en profiter pour nous reposer. Je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois que Dean a dormi.

_ Quelques secondes au volant... commença Castiel.

_ Moi non plus, l'interrompit Dean, en se passant une main sur le visage. Il réalisa qu'il avait vraiment besoin de se raser.

_ Il y a une chambre d'ami à l'étage, proposa Garth, avec un petit geste vers l'escalier.

Dean hocha la tête et il sentit son frère lui emboiter le pas.

_ Tu penses aller où comme ça ? grogna-t-il en se retournant.

Sam leva un sourcil.

_ Me reposer. Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que si je me souviens bien, tu as dormi tout le long du trajet.

_ Oh oui, assis et tout de travers dans l'Impala ! Tu parles d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

_ Le lit est grand, intervint Kevin. Vous pouvez partager.

Dean soupira.

_ D'accord, mais si tu me déranges, tu dors par terre.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Dean remarqua alors Castiel, qui s'était rapproché, la tête légèrement penchée mais le regard toujours clairement fixé sur lui.

_ Cas !

_ Oui, Dean.

Dean prit son ton le plus détaché.

_ Occupe-toi de la gargouille.

_ Tu veux dire, l'éliminer ?

Dean hocha la tête.

_ On ne peut pas la laisser repartir. Les gargouilles ont déjà tué assez de personnes ces derniers temps. Fais juste ça... vite et proprement. Elle nous a aidés.

Castiel approuva et disparut.

_ De notre côté, nous allons poursuivre notre recherche des gargouilles, intervint Kevin. Si comme vous dites, elles ont envahi les Etats-Unis, il vaut les mieux trouver au plus vite.

Dean approuva et lui et son frère reprirent le chemin de la chambre et d'un repos bien mérité.

_"***"_

Lorsque Dean ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était déjà tombée. Il bailla, s'étira, se retourna et remarqua qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il avait à peine senti Sam se glisser à ses côtés avant de s'endormir. Et visiblement, il ne l'avait pas non plus senti se relever.

Il se frotta les yeux et consulta sa montre. Il avait dormi plus de six heures. Autant dire une éternité pour lui.

Il grimaça mais parvint à se mettre debout. Il avait transpiré et son jean lui collait aux cuisses. Et apparemment, il s'était bavé dessus à en juger par le col humide de son t-shirt. Il devait avoir une mine épouvantable.

Il se traina dans le couloir et tendit l'oreille. Des voix et des rires venaient du rez-de-chaussée. A en juger par l'odeur, ils étaient tous en train de dîner, et sans lui ! Son ventre grogna mais pour le moment, il avait des préoccupations plus importantes.

Il ouvrit la porte qui faisait face à la pièce dont il venait de sortir et découvrit de qui était probablement la chambre de Garth et Kevin. Dean referma précipitamment la porte. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans l'intimité de ces deux là. Ils étaient heureux, tant mieux ! Mais cela ne le regardait nullement.

Il fut plus chanceux avec la porte suivante. Il se retrouva dans une petite salle de bain qui fort heureusement abritait des toilettes. Avec un soupir de contentement, Dean verrouilla la porte et soulagea sa vessie.

En se lavant les mains, il admira son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son crâne, ses yeux étaient encore rouges de fatigue. Il avait une barbe de trois jours qui lui donnait plus un air de clochard du coin que d'Aragorn. Et pour couronner le tout, une longue trace de bave lui descendait du coin de la lèvre jusque sur le menton avant de finir en magnifique tâche sur le t-shirt. Sans compter qu'il devait avoir une haleine de chacal.

Il se nettoya le visage du mieux possible, bien décidé à avoir l'air présentable avant de descendre. Il aurait bien pris une douche mais toutes ses affaires étaient restées dans l'Impala et il se voyait mal déambuler dans la maison avec juste une serviette autour des hanches.

Une fois rafraichit, il s'engagea dans l'escalier pour trouver Castiel qui l'attendait en bas.

_ J'ai senti que tu étais réveillé.

L'ange lui sourit et Dean se sentit malgré lui répondre. Ce lien spécial, voire intime, qu'il partageait avec Castiel le mettait parfois mal à l'aise, mais lui apportait aussi un bien-être incomparable. Dean remarqua alors le sac que Castiel tenait à la main, son sac.

_ Tu m'as...

_ Tes affaires, confirma l'ange. Tu les avais laissées dans le coffre.

Il lui tendit le sac et Dean le prit. Ils restèrent quelques secondes juste à se regarder. Le rire de Garth dans la cuisine les ramena à la réalité.

_ Assure-toi qu'il me laisse quelque chose à manger. Je vais vite prendre une douche et je reviens.

Castiel hocha solennellement la tête, de la même manière que si Dean lui avait demandé de lui retrouver le Graal.

_ J'y prendrai garde Dean. Tu peux aller en paix.

Dean sourit à la formule et retourna à la salle de bain.

Il descendit une demi-heure plus tard, propre et fraichement rasé. Prêt pour une nouvelle aventure ! pensa-t-il avec un sourire amer. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Il entra dans la cuisine pour trouver les quatre autres toujours autour de la table. Enfin les trois autres surtout, puisque Castiel était appuyé contre le plan de travail, une assiette pleine posée à côté de lui. Assiette qu'il paraissait garder jalousement même si nul ne semblait vouloir voler le repas de Dean.

_ Alors marmotte, ça va mieux ! s'écria Sam en le voyant entrer.

_ Venant de quelqu'un qui a dormi la nuit et l'après-midi... répliqua Dean en s'installant sur la dernière chaise.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Castiel prendre l'assiette dans ses mains et la serrer quelques secondes avant de la poser devant lui.

Dean le regarda et Castiel hocha la tête, pour confirmer qu'il avait bien rempli sa mission.

_ On a un micro onde si besoin, proposa Kevin.

_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit Castiel.

Dean leva un sourcil en observant son assiette. La part de pizza à l'intérieur était fumante.

_ Mec, fit-il en se tournant vers l'ange, tu as utilisé ton truc d'ange pour réchauffer de la pizza ?

Castiel haussa les épaules.

_ Le micro onde ramollit la pâte, répliqua-t-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

Dean retint de justesse un rictus et entama sa pizza.

_ Alors, reprit-il en se tournant vers son frère, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Sam reposa la bière qu'il avait à la main.

_ Comme prévu, on enquête sur place. Kevin et Garth resteront ici pour contenir l'invasion de gargouilles.

Dean approuva.

_ Vous allez à Cologne ? demanda Garth.

Sam secoua la tête. Dean était toujours impressionné par la façon dont ses cheveux venaient toujours se remettre exactement à la bonne place.

_ Non, ça ne sert à rien, toutes les gargouilles sont parties. En fait, d'après celle de la cave... enfin celle qui était dans la cave, presque toutes les gargouilles d'Europe ont quitté le navire.

_ Alors... interrompit Kevin.

Sam leva un doigt pour indiquer qu'il n'avait pas fini.

_ Apparemment il resterait un endroit où les gargouilles résistent encore. Elles seraient protégées par un démon qui tourne autour de leur cathédrale. Enfin, elle a dit un diable mais je doute que Lucifer ait le temps de tourner autour de quoi que ce soit dans sa cage.

_ Sauf peut-être Adam, fit Castiel, de son ton le plus neutre.

_ Sérieux ? s'écria Sam en se tournant vers lui, scandalisé.

Dean se demanda aussi si Castiel avait volontairement fait une blague de mauvais goût mais apparemment pas. Il avait juste sorti ce qui lui avait semblé logique. D'ailleurs, il fronça les sourcils à la réaction de Sam.

Ce dernier prit une gorgée de bière et retourna à ses explications.

_ Bref, apparemment un démon tourne autour de la cathédrale, protégeant ainsi les gargouilles. Nous allons nous rendre là-bas et voir si nous pouvons obtenir plus de renseignements.

_ Vous n'en savez pas plus sur ce démon ? demanda Kevin, visiblement inquiet.

Les deux frères secouèrent la tête simultanément.

_ Non, mais nous avons l'habitude, nous ferons attention.

Garth gloussa en posant sa bouteille de bière vide sur la table. Il avait le regard hagard de celui qui a trop bu et Kevin leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Oui, après tout, quoi de mieux que de foncer tête baissée à la rencontre d'un démon inconnu !

_ Nous n'allons pas foncer tête baissée, fit Castiel. Je vais nous transporter à quelques kilomètres de là, le temps pour nous de repérer ce à quoi nous allons avoir à faire.

_ Ca me semble un bon plan, conclut Dean, même si c'était en somme assez sommaire. Après tout, les Winchester n'étaient pas connus pour leur approche subtile.

Sam regarda sa montre.

_ D'ailleurs nous devrions y aller. Il doit faire jour maintenant en Europe.

Les deux frères se levèrent et récupérèrent le matériel nécessaire à leur expédition. Leurs armes, principalement mais aussi quelques vêtements et leur nécessaire de toilette au cas où ils devaient s'attarder quelques jours. Dean n'espérait pas mais il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre. Et puis surtout, il détestait devoir se séparer de sa voiture.

Une fois prêts, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon.

_ Surtout, lança Garth en donnant à Sam et Dean de grandes tapes amicales dans le dos, si vous avez besoin de renfort, vous n'hésitez pas, vous envoyez Castiel me chercher.

_ Nous chercher, ajouta Kevin.

_ Oui, oui, répondit Dean d'un ton qui voulait dire non, non.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien, les rassura Sam en se plaçant aux côtés de son frère, face à Castiel.

_ Prêts ? demanda l'ange.

Ils approuvèrent et Castiel leur posa la main sur l'épaule.

Dean se retrouva soudain en pleine lumière, sous le soleil et il se couvrit les yeux du bras.

_ Nom de... grogna-t-il.

Petit à petit, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité et il baissa le bras. Malgré le soleil, il ne faisait pas chaud. Tout juste bon, comme si le printemps commençait à peine à pointer le bout de son nez. Il sentit d'ailleurs une odeur de fleurs.

La première chose qu'il vit, c'est son frère qui regardait tout autour de lui, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Et Castiel, comme toujours parfaitement impassible et comme toujours en train de le fixer. Dean devina un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, le genre de sourire que seul lui pouvait remarquer.

Enfin il tourna sur lui-même pour voir tout le reste. Il était dans une petite rue, entouré de petites maisons qui ressemblaient un peu à... des maisons de poupées médiévales. C'était la seule description qui lui venait en tête. C'était des maisons anciennes, basses et pleines de poutres apparentes à l'extérieur. Certaines étaient peintes et toutes avaient des géraniums en fleur aux fenêtres. Dean eut l'impression d'avoir été non seulement transporté dans un autre lieu mais également dans un autre temps.

_ Où... commença Sam, où sommes-nous ?

Castiel écarta les bras.

_ Bienvenue à Krautergersheim.

(à suivre…)

_Voilà, voilà, j'ai fini le début de la fic Destiel que j'avais promis au panda. Damned, je me suis encore lancée dans un truc à rallonge. J'espère que ça sera quand même lisible puisque je n'avais plus écrit depuis des années et des années._

_Bonne lecture! (et comme toujours les commentaires et les critiques même négatives mais construites, sont les bienvenus). Ah oui, j'ai pas de bêta lecteur donc j'ai relu vite fait moi-même mais comme je n'aime pas relire mes propres idioties, il y a probablement encore des fautes. Désolée ^o^_

_Titre : Où vont les anges lorsqu'ils meurent?_  
_ Pairing : Destiel principalement, probablement d'autres au fur et à mesure mais c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment un plan en tête._  
_ Chapitre : 1/?_  
_ Nombre de mots : 9657/?_  
_ Rating : pour le moment, rien de choquant._  
_ Note : j'écris cette fic pour hermineuh, donc il y a probablement dedans quelques private jokes._  
_ Note 2 : Je suis une fan toute nulle de Supernatural. J'ai pas vu plein d'épisodes, j'ai regardé plusieurs saison en même temps etc... Bref, j'espère ne pas trop me mélanger les pinceaux !  
Note 3 : hermineuh m'a averti de quelques problèmes de mises en page entre les différentes parties, je vais tenter d'arranger ça à coup de "***" .  
Note 4 : j'ai créé rapidement ce compte ici car l'histoire est trop longue et ne passait pas sur mon compte tumblr où je comptais tout d'abord la poster. Je ne pensais pas que d'autres gens à part hermineuh viendrait la lire (d'où mon premier résumé rapide et tout moisi). Du coup grosse surprise ce matin devant les commentaires ^o^ Merci à tous! Maintenant que je sais que ça intéresse d'autres gens, je vais tenter de moins faire ça à l'arrach'.  
Note 5 : si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez aussi me retrouver là sur tumblr sur le compte "jesuisbetejesuispatissiere"_


	2. Chapter 2

_ J'avais dit que j'arrêtais de poster à l'arrach' mais en fait, je pars en vacances demain donc voilà vite un bout pour vous._  
_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires sur ma première partie et qui suivent et aiment mon histoire. Vraiment merci. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait vraiment des gens qui lisaient des fics françaises Supernatural ^o^_  
_J'espère que cette partie vous plaira aussi._  
_Notes (oui je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mettre des notes) : Plusieurs personnes se sont étonnées dans ma première partie du Garth/Kevin ^o^ J'avoue que c'est un peu mon petit délire perso mais je trouve que c'est un pairing qui fonctionnerait bien. Il faudra un jour que je fasse un spin off dessus._  
_Note 2 : Je n'ai toujours pas de bêta lecteur. Désolée pour les éventuelles coquilles._  
_Bonne lecture!_

"***"

_ Croquoi ? s'écria Dean en se tournant vers l'ange.

_ Krautergersheim, répéta calmement celui-ci.

Sam s'approcha d'eux à grandes enjambées.

_ Whoah ! C'est juste splendide. Je n'étais jamais venu en Allemagne avant.

Dean se tourna vers lui et fit une petite moue.

_ Nous n'allons jamais nulle part.

Sam soupira.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas moi qui ait peur de l'avion.

Dean se sentit sur le point de répondre quelque chose de très adulte du genre « gnagnagna » mais pour une fois, il préféra se taire. De toute façon, Castiel ne lui aurait pas laissé le temps de répliquer.

_ Ce n'est pas l'Allemagne, reprit l'ange en se tournant vers Sam.

_ Pas l'Allemagne ?

Castiel secoua la tête dans un geste très humain.

_ Krautergersheim, Alsace, France.

Dean éclata de rire et posa une main sur le bras de Castiel. Cela n'apportait absolument rien à la conversation mais il avait juste envie de le faire. Castiel reporta sur lui son regard qui, quelques secondes auparavant, se trouvait sur Sam et immédiatement Dean se sentit bien.

_ Mec, sérieux, tu as du faire une erreur dans tes calculs. Ce n'est pas la France.

Castiel eut un petit sourire désolé.

_ Si Dean, nous sommes en France.

Dean secoua la tête avec véhémence.

_ Non, non ! En France les villes s'appellent quelque chose comme Paris ! Ou... euh... hum... Paris !

Il jeta un regard de détresse à Sam qui lui fit une grimace dépitée mais qui prit quand même la parole.

_ Ou Paris... ou bien... Orléans !

Dean se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Sa main abandonna le bras de Castiel.

_ Orléans ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ Je suppose. S'il y a une Nouvelle-Orléans, il doit y avoir une vieille Orléans quelque part.

Dean croisa les bras l'air pensif.

_ Logique! Ou alors York !

Sam soupira.

_ Non, ça, ça ne marche pas. C'est l'Angleterre.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Positif.

_ C'est la France, les interrompit Castiel, visiblement agacé d'être remis en question. Nous sommes à proximité de la frontière allemande mais c'est bien la France.

_ Et tu as dit que nous étions à... demanda Dean, la main désignant les alentours.

_ Krautergersheim.

_ Et pourquoi nous as-tu emmenés à...

_ Krautergersheim.

_ Dean ! lâcha finalement Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.

Dean ne put cacher un petit rictus et gratta le béton du trottoir du bout de sa botte. Il avait presque l'air gêné.

_ J'y peux rien ! J'adore quand il dit ça ! Je ne comprends même pas comment il prononce ça !

Castiel soupira et contre toute attente, leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille.

Sam grimaça de nouveau. Si l'ange avait vraiment voulu partir, il se serait téléporté, il ne prendrait pas juste son air de « je vais faire une petite balade au milieu des jolies petites maisons ». Mais Dean, quant à lui, plongea dans le piège la tête la première.

_ Cas ! Cas, où vas-tu ?

L'ange s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

_ Puisque visiblement mes explications n'intéressent personne, je vais résoudre le cas moi-même. Je reviendrai vous chercher quand ce sera réglé.

Dean le rattrapa en trois grandes enjambées.

_ Désolé ! Vraiment pardon. C'est juste que... enfin cette ville ! Promis, j'arrête. Explique-nous juste ce que nous faisons à... là !

Castiel se retourna finalement et eut un demi-sourire, entièrement dédié à Dean. Sam eut soudain l'envie de partir de l'autre côté de la ville, voire de la planète, mais puisque toute cette histoire était quand même importante il prit sur lui et se rapprocha de son frère et de l'ange.

_ Comme prévu dans le plan, je nous ai emmenés à quelques kilomètres de la cathédrale. Et depuis tout à l'heure je sonde les environs mais je ne ressens aucune présence maléfique. Le démon qui protège la cathédrale ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de soutien. Je pense que nous pourrons l'approcher sans grand danger.

Dean hocha la tête.

_ Ca me paraît bien.

Sam approuva mais eut quand même une petite moue.

_ C'est peut-être un démon isolé mais n'oublions pas qu'il a probablement plusieurs siècles, il vaut mieux être prudents et approcher lentement.

Dean était plutôt du genre à aimer foncer dans le tas mais ils n'étaient pas venus jusque là pour se faire avoir au dernier moment. Tant qu'ils n'étaient pas certains de ce à quoi ils avaient à faire, il valait mieux suivre les conseils de son frère. Mais il ne put retenir une grimace.

_ Tu as raison. Trouvons une voiture et allons-y.

Dean tourna quelques secondes sur lui-même, scrutant tour à tour les quelques voitures garées le long du trottoir.

_ Sérieusement ! s'écria-t-il soudain.

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ Nous ferons avec ce qu'il y a, dit-il d'un ton résigné.

_ Non ! protesta Dean. Je ne conduis pas... ça !

Castiel se rapprocha plus encore de Dean, qui ne se trouvait plus maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Leurs bras se touchaient mais aucun des deux ne se décala.

_ Pourquoi Dean ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Mais Cas ! Regarde ! C'est pas des voitures ça ! C'est des pots de yaourt !

Castiel pencha légèrement la tête de côté.

_ Ce sont des boîtes de métal avec quatre roues Dean. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Tu ne vois pas la différence entre ma voiture et... et ça !

_ Non.

Dean s'écarta vivement de Castiel, l'air complètement scandalisé.

_ Cas !

L'ange regarda Dean mais ne sembla pas plus conscient qu'avant d'où venait le problème.

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira bruyamment pour attirer l'attention des deux autres.

_ On ne va pas y passer la journée non plus. Dean, choisis-en une et allons-y.

_ Non, je refuse de prendre part à ça ! Toi choisis !

Sam grogna et étudia à son tour les voitures. Effectivement, il n'y avait là que des petits modèles. Rien de comparable à l'Impala.

_ Prenons celle qui a l'air la plus neuve.

Il fit un geste vers celle qui se trouvait juste devant eux.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage.

_ Je n'y crois pas, commença-t-il en faisant le tour de la voiture, que je vais devoir conduire une... C3.

"***"

_ Dean, quand je disais d'y aller lentement, je ne pensais pas aussi lentement.

_ Je t'emmerde Sam, répondit Dean, la mâchoire complètement crispée.

_ Mais double-le ce camion !

_ Je ne peux pas aller plus vite !

Il était déjà le pied au plancher. Mais au moins, contrairement à Sam, il n'avait pas les genoux qui lui remontaient presque sous le menton. Mais il n'allait pas plaindre son frère, il avait choisi la voiture, il assumait.

Dans le rétroviseur, il observa Castiel. Celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre, complètement impassible.

_ Tu sens quand même la différence d'avec Baby non ?

L'ange reporta son regard sur Dean.

_ A part un certain inconfort au niveau des jambes, dans les deux cas, le trajet me parait incroyablement lent.

Dean se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres. De toute façon, Castiel était un idiot qui ne comprenait rien à rien !

_ Tu ne sens toujours aucune présence maléfique ? interrogea Sam, alors que Dean parvenait enfin à se rabattre devant le camion.

_ Non, Sam. Pour le moment, je ne sens rien. La région est calme. Je crois que notre démon est vraiment un cas isolé.

Soudain, l'ange se redressa sur son siège et son regard se fit perçant. Un vague sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Il tendit un bras.

_ Regardez, fit-il d'une voix ravie.

Sam et Dean se tournèrent à l'unisson vers la direction indiquée par l'index de l'ange. Au loin, un immense bâtiment à la tour unique se dressait. Ils en eurent le souffle coupé.

_ Un hommage des hommes à mon père, murmura Cas.

_ C'est juste... whaouh, fit Sam, pour une fois à court de mots.

Dean hocha la tête. Il se sentit sourire. Un sentiment non pas né de la vision, certes impressionnante, de la cathédrale, mais de l'air ravi de l'ange sur le siège arrière.

Il se racla la gorge pour tirer Cas de sa rêverie.

_ C'est donc là que se trouve le démon que nous recherchons ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ Oui.

_ Mais... comment un démon a-t-il pu rester autour de la cathédrale et que personne ne l'ait remarqué ?

_ Je suppose que cela fait partie des choses que nous allons devoir découvrir, répondit l'ange. Oh, Dean, prends la direction Strasbourg.

"***"

Dean claqua avec force la portière de la voiture et s'étira le dos.

_ Bordel ! s'écria-t-il quand son dos craqua. C'est la dernière fois que je monte dans un truc pareil !

Face à lui Sam grimaça et fit quelques pas pour désengourdir ses jambes. Au moins, s'ils avaient besoin d'une nouvelle voiture, ils n'auraient à présent que l'embarras du choix. Ils étaient dans un parking souterrain où étaient stationnées de nombreuses voitures, certaines beaucoup plus grandes que le véhicule qu'ils avaient été obligés de voler. Après, il fallait juste espérer qu'ils puissent fuir assez rapidement pour que le propriétaire ne remarque rien.

Circuler dans les petites rues centenaires et pleines de sens uniques avait été un calvaire pour les deux frères et ils avaient mis bien plus longtemps que prévu pour parvenir jusqu'au centre-ville de Strasbourg. Dean avait juste beaucoup grogné.

_ Et maintenant ? fit Dean en se tournant vers Castiel.

Ce dernier était paisiblement sorti de la voiture et attendait que les deux frères se décident à bouger.

_ Je sens une légère présence maléfique, pas très loin d'ici. Je ne sais pas si mes pouvoirs sont bridés par le fait que nous soyons en sous sol mais si je ne me trompe pas, la créature que nous recherchons est faible et n'a rien à voir avec le diable.

Dean s'approcha de Castiel et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

_ Guide-nous Cas.

Castiel tourna sur lui-même et désigna à quelques mètres de là un panneau indiquant la sortie.

_ C'est par là je pense.

Les deux frères soupirèrent et lui emboîtèrent le pas.

"***"

Une fois à l'extérieur, il leur suffit de suivre le flot de touristes pour se diriger vers la bonne direction. La journée était vraiment belle et de nombreux groupes se pressaient sur la place où les deux frères et l'ange étaient sortis.

A quelques pas d'eux, un vieux carrousel tournait et Dean fut très tenté de grimper dessus. En fait, s'il y avait eu moins de monde et pas de mission à remplir, il se serait probablement jeté sur l'un des chevaux de bois. Sam lui jeta son regard le plus noir, comme s'il savait exactement à quoi son frère pensait. Dean tenta de se souvenir à quel moment Sam avait perdu son âme d'enfant. Probablement le jour où il avait trouvé Jessica au plafond et en flamme.

Il leva un sourcil en voyant Castiel s'approcher du manège.

_ Un petit tour te tente ? plaisanta Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Non. Je me disais juste que c'est amusant la façon dont vous, les humains, vous aimez tourner en rond. Je...

Dean lui passa le bras autour des épaules et l'éloigna du carrousel. Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour une discussion sur la symbolique des manèges.

_ Allez viens, nous y sommes presque.

L'ange hocha la tête. Il suivit Dean, sans chercher une seconde à se débarrasser du bras toujours autour de ses épaules.

_ Sam ! cria Dean, sentant que son frère, apparemment fasciné par l'architecture locale, restait quelques pas derrière.

Alors que Sam les rejoignait, Dean relâcha Cas et à grandes enjambées, suivis un groupe de touristes qui se dirigeait vers une petite rue.

_ Par-là je pense !

Cas hocha la tête pour confirmer. Il sentait lui aussi qu'ils se rapprochaient de la présence maléfique.

_ Dean, fais attention. Je pense que nous y sommes presque.

_ J'ouvre l'œil, plaisanta Dean en ouvrant de gros yeux vers Castiel.

Ce dernier parut ne pas comprendre la blague et resta parfaitement impassible. Sam dépassa Dean en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_ Arrête de faire l'idiot et... OH MON DIEU !

Immédiatement Dean stoppa net et porta la main à sa ceinture où était dissimulée son arme.

_ REGARDE COMME C'EST TROP BEAU ! poursuivit Sam, qui venait de pénétrer dans la petite rue.

Dean roula des yeux, se détendit légèrement et à son tour s'avança jusqu'à l'angle de la rue.

Oui, il devait admettre que c'était pas mal. Pas mal du tout même. Si ce n'est pour le flot de touristes en short et en tongs qui déambulaient dans tous les sens, Dean eut presque l'impression pendant quelques secondes d'être tombé en plein Moyen-Age. Il était entouré de maisons certainement plus anciennes que les Etats-Unis, pleines de poutres sculptées. Ca avait un petit style, il devait bien l'admettre. Même si le bas de ces maisons avait été transformé en boutiques de souvenirs.

_ Classe les poutres ! fit-il simplement.

_ Colombages, le reprit Sam, la voix lointaine.

Dean réalisa que son frère ne regardait pas du tout, comme il l'avait d'abord cru, la rue mais le bout de la rue. Et Castiel scrutait exactement le même endroit, l'air bizarrement extatique. Il avait le torse gonflé de fierté et Dean se figura un paon en train de faire la roue. Il imagina les ailes de Cas fièrement dressées dans son dos et ricana. Ricanement qui resta coincé dans sa gorge quand à son tour il se tourna pour regarder là où la rue débouchait. En plein devant la cathédrale. Et Dean en eut le souffle coupé.

Il n'avait jamais vu un édifice aussi majestueux. Et pourtant, il avait vu beaucoup de choses au cours de sa vie. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à un spectacle aussi grandiose. La vue de loin qu'ils avaient eu depuis l'autoroute était bien pâle en comparaison. La cathédrale était immense, incroyablement sculptée et toute en pierres roses.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Castiel s'avancer très lentement, d'un pas révérencieux jusqu'au parvis où il stoppa net. Il semblait vouloir enregistrer la moindre sculpture, le moindre détail.

Sam et Dean le rejoignirent et Dean lui posa une main amicale sur le bras. Castiel tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait un réel sourire.

_ L'humanité, fit-il simplement, d'une voix pleine de chaleur.

Dean se sentit répondre à son sourire et il hocha la tête. Il avait envie de dire quelque chose d'intelligent, de spirituel, quoique ce soit qui aurait pu égaler l'état d'esprit de l'ange à l'heure actuelle mais il se sentit soudain beaucoup trop stupide. Comment avoir une telle discussion avec un être cosmique ? Il était loin d'être au niveau. Il resta silencieux.

_ C'est incroyable, fit Sam.

_ Je sais, répondit Cas. Fut une époque où le souci premier de l'humanité était de rendre hommage à mon père. Les hommes ont créé de véritables chefs-d'œuvre en son nom.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à contempler la façade de la cathédrale. Dean fut le premier à se lasser. D'accord c'était magnifique mais ils avaient une mission à remplir et s'il laissait Cas, complètement subjugué, et son frère, un fou d'histoire, prendre la direction des opérations, ils allaient encore être plantés là à la prochaine apocalypse.

_ Cas, appela-t-il doucement.

_ Oui Dean.

Enfin l'ange quitta des yeux la cathédrale pour le regarder.

_ Le démon ? lui rappela Dean.

Aussitôt les yeux de l'ange se durcirent et son visage reprit une parfaite neutralité.

_ Je peux le sentir Dean, il n'est pas loin.

_ Et il est seul ?

_ Pour autant que je puisse en juger, oui.

Dean donna simultanément une petite frappe dans le bas du dos de son frère et de l'ange.

_ Alors allons-y !

Tous trois s'avancèrent le long du parvis vers l'immense édifice rose. La place était vraiment bondée et Dean scrutait tous les visages, à la recherche d'un potentiel démon. Il trouva très suspect l'accouplement des chaussettes et des sandales mais Castiel lui confirma qu'il ne s'agissait nullement de démons mais de touristes allemands.

Ils étaient presque parvenus au pied du fronton quand un vent froid traversa Dean. Il vit les cheveux de Sam voler en tous sens.

_ Le démon ! grogna Castiel.

Il s'élança vers le côté droit de la cathédrale, dans le sens du vent qui venait de les frapper.

_ Cas ! appela Dean en se jetant à la suite de l'ange.

Il dépassa Sam, occupé à remettre en place ses mèches.

_ Sam ! cria-t-il.

Ils n'allaient pas être de trop à trois.

Pendant quelques secondes, il perdit de vue l'ange lorsque celui-ci tourna à l'angle et son cœur s'accéléra. Dean mit cela sur le compte du sprint qu'il était en train de faire.

A peine avait-il pris le tournant qu'il vit Castiel, planté à quelques mètres de là, regardant en tout sens.

_ Je l'avais presque ! cria-t-il à Dean.

Ce dernier s'approcha de lui en observant les environs. Nulle trace d'un quelconque démon.

_ Vous l'avez perdu ? demanda Sam en les rejoignant.

_ Cas l'a perdu, confirma Dean.

L'ange lui jeta un regard noir et Dean dissimula un petit sourire.

_ Je ne comprends pas, reprit Castiel, très agacé. Il était là et soudain, disparu !

_ Tu sens encore sa présence ? fit Dean, redevenu sérieux.

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ Oui, il est encore dans le coin et... attention !

Dean vit juste les cheveux de Sam s'ébouriffer et Castiel bondir à une vitesse incroyable. Puis ce dernier roula à terre sur plusieurs mètres, en plein lutte avec... quelque chose.

Quand enfin ils s'immobilisèrent, Dean discerna des bras et des jambes sortant de sous le corps de Castiel. Il fut près d'eux en un instant.

_ Cas ! appela-t-il.

Castiel se tourna vers lui et eut un sourire... fier.

_ Je l'ai eu Dean, lui fit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Dean approuva. Il eut alors conscience de la foule autour d'eux qui les observait.

_ Ce n'est rien messieurs-dames ! lança-t-il à la cantonade, son sourire le plus faux plaqué sur le visage.

_ Dean, grogna Sam, qui arborait le même sourire, personne ne comprend ce que tu dis.

_ C'est un film ! Film ! tenta Dean.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère.

_ Film tout le monde comprend non ? C'est international.

_ On manque juste de caméra.

_ Cas ! appela Dean, à court d'idée.

Castiel se relevait juste, sa prise toujours contre lui.

_ Par-là, appela-t-il.

Ils s'esquivèrent le plus discrètement possible à quelques mètres de là.

"***"

_ C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Dean, les sourcils levés.

_ Un démon paysan du Moyen-Age ? hasarda Sam.

Castiel tenait toujours fermement le démon par les épaules et ce dernier n'en menait pas large. Il avait la tête baissée et tremblait. Et il était habillé de façon pour le moins inhabituelle. Il portait une tunique brune, un pantalon sale mal ajusté et sur la tête, il avait un genre de calot de cuir. Il était aussi pieds nus.

_ Quel est ton nom, paysan ! demanda Dean qui se voyait presque en armure sur un cheval.

Le démon trembla plus fort encore.

_ Réponds ! cria Castiel dans son dos.

Le démon eut un petit couinement et bredouilla quelque chose d'intelligible.

_ Plus fort ! fit l'ange.

_ Willielmus.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

_ C'est quoi ce nom ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ Quelque chose... d'ancien, je suppose.

_ Ok, Willielmus. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu es ?

_ Un démon, répondit Willielmus qui apparemment les comprenait bien.

_ Un démon, oui. Et que fais-tu là, démon ?

Dean trouvait ça presque trop facile. Il n'avait jamais vu un démon aussi terrifié. Le pauvre n'avait jamais vraiment du connaître l'adversité.

Willielmus hésita quelques instants.

_ Je viens chercher une âme, admit-il enfin.

_ Une âme ? demanda Dean, perplexe.

_ Je croyais que les chiens de l'enfer venaient chercher les âmes, intervint Sam.

Willielmus secoua la tête.

_ Trop de monde. Le roi m'a demandé de faire ça plus discrètement.

_ Le roi ? demanda Dean, de plus en plus perplexe. Quel roi ?

_ Rampa. Le roi des démons des croisements.

_ Crowley ?

_ Non Rampa, confirma Willielmus.

Dean et Sam se regardèrent.

_ Une succursale européenne ? hésita Sam. Ou le prédécesseur de Crowley...

Son frère eut une petite moue.

_ Et de qui viens-tu chercher l'âme ? demanda Dean.

_ L'architecte, répondit Willielmus.

_ L'architecte ? L'architecte de quoi ?

Willielmus parut reprendre du poil de la bête. Il tendit la main vers la cathédrale.

_ L'architecte ! Vous ne croyez quand même pas que quelqu'un peut concevoir une chose pareille sans vendre son âme !

_ Who who who ! l'arrêta Dean d'un geste de la main. Tu veux dire que tu viens chercher l'âme du type qui a conçu la cathédrale c'est ça ?

Le démon approuva.

_ Mais depuis quand es-tu là ! s'écria Sam qui avait de grands yeux ronds.

_ Environ sept siècles, bredouilla Willielmus.

_ Sept siècles ! s'écrièrent en chœur les deux frères.

Même Castiel derrière le démon eut l'air décontenancé. Willielmus grinça des dents.

_ S'il vous plaît, ne vous moquez pas ! C'est la première mission que me confie le roi ! Je veux bien faire !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la récupérer, cette âme ? demanda Dean en se grattant le menton.

Il ne tentait plus d'être ni menaçant, ni méfiant. Willielmus était de toute évidence l'idiot du village des démons.

_ Je ne peux pas ! s'écria Willielmus avec un geste désespéré. Le corps de l'architecte est dans la cathédrale ! Son âme est parfaitement protégée ! Alors je surveille ! Je surveille ! Mais rien !

_ Et donc tu es planté là depuis sept siècles ? fit Dean avec une grimace.

Willielmus eut l'air offusqué.

_ Je suis loin d'être planté ! Je tourne autour de la cathédrale ! Pour être sûr qu'il ne s'échappe ni par un côté, ni par l'autre !

_ Donc le vent, c'est toi ?

_ Oui, c'est moi.

Dean soupira. Il doutait que cette piste donne quoique ce soit.

_ Et les gargouilles ? fit-il soudain, désireux d'en finir au plus vite.

_ Quoi les gargouilles ?

_ La rumeur dit que tu es le diable et que tu protèges les gargouilles.

Willielmus gloussa.

_ Moi le diable ? C'est flatteur !

_ Et tu protèges les gargouilles ?

_ Non ! Les gargouilles protègent la cathédrale et donc l'architecte. Elles passent leur temps à m'insulter et moi, je leur lance des miettes dessus pour attirer les pigeons.

Dean eut soudain envie d'être loin, très loin.

_ Et tu n'as pas entendu de rumeur sur quelque chose qui menace les gargouilles ?

Willielmus soupira.

_ Je les ai senties inquiètes mais comme je suis là, elles n'osent pas partir.

_ Et tu ne sais pas ce qui les inquiète ?

_ On ne m'inclut pas vraiment dans les conversations.

Sam soupira.

_ Je suppose que nous n'avons plus qu'à demander directement aux gargouilles.

Le démon secoua la tête.

_ Elles ne vous répondront pas.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Sam.

Dean fit un geste du menton vers Castiel.

_ Je connais un gars très fort en interrogatoire de gargouilles.

Castiel prit ce que Dean identifiait maintenant comme sa position du paon.

_ Elles ont ordre de ne pas parler aux humains.

_ Ordres ? s'écria Sam. Mais par qui ?

_ La municipalité, répondit Willielmus, comme si c'était évident.

_ Je... quoi ? Quoi la municipalité ?

Willielmus soupira et Dean eut soudain l'impression que c'était lui, l'idiot du village.

_ Vous avez déjà entendu parler d'attaque de gargouilles dans le coin ? Non ! La municipalité les nourrit, en échange de quoi, elles laissent les humains tranquilles. La plupart des gens ne savent même pas qu'elles sont vivantes !

_ C'est n'importe quoi, soupira Dean.

_ Et toi, elles te parleraient ? demanda Sam. Tu pourrais les interroger pour nous ?

_ Tout ce que je vais pouvoir vous rapporter, c'est un chapelet d'insultes.

Dean reprit alors son visage le plus sérieux.

_ Ecoute, on te laisse en vie et en échange, ce soir, tu interroges les gargouilles pour nous. Si tu refuses, nous avons un ange avec nous qui mettrait bien fin tout de suite à sept siècles de veille.

Willielmus ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir.

_ D'accord ! D'accord ! Je vais essayer ! Je vais le faire ! Vous pouvez juste demander à votre ange de me lâcher ! Il a une sacrée poigne !

_ Je sais, confirma Dean en portant la main sur sa propre épaule.

_Cas ?

L'ange relâcha le démon qui s'enfuit à la vitesse du vent.

_ Et ne disparais pas ! hurla Dean à la volée. Nous te retrouverons où que tu sois !

Sam posa les mains sur ses hanches.

_ Vous croyez qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

_ Sam, c'est un démon, répondit Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête.

_ Nous verrons bien. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas de meilleur plan, non ?

Les deux autres restèrent silencieux.

_ Et maintenant, fit Dean.

A son grand désarroi, Sam et Castiel eurent un bref échange de regards puis lui tournèrent le dos pour se diriger vers l'entrée de la cathédrale.

Dean soupira et les suivit en traînant des pieds. Vue la taille du machin, il allait y en avoir pour des heures.

"***"

La visite de la cathédrale leur avait pris toute la journée. Toute la journée ! Castiel s'était arrêté devant chaque vitrail avec une bonne anecdote en énochien pour chacun d'eux. Sam s'était précipité vers l'horloge astronomique tous les quarts d'heure. Au final, Dean avait pris place sur l'un des bancs et avait attendu que les deux autres se lassent. Ils ne s'étaient pas lassés. Et c'est seulement lorsque la cathédrale avait fermé ses portes que le calvaire de Dean avait pris fin.

En attendant, il avait mal aux fesses d'être resté trop longtemps assis sur un banc en bois et il avait sacrément faim. Il avait failli intervenir et faire remarquer aux deux autres qu'ils s'extasiaient devant un truc conçu par un homme ayant vendu son âme au diable mais finalement il renonça. Après tout, il n'avait pas de leçons à donner. Il était le premier à ignorer tout ce qui pouvait le mettre mal à l'aise.

En sortant, ils avaient senti le courant d'air de Willielmus mais le démon ne s'était pas arrêté. Il n'avait sans doute rien pour eux et attendait la fin des visites pour approcher les gargouilles.

_ Et maintenant ? demanda Sam.

_ Nourriture ! s'écria Dean, son enthousiasme retrouvé.

Sam et Castiel ne protestèrent pas. Maintenant qu'il était sorti de la cathédrale, Sam sentait aussi la faim arriver. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien mangé de la journée. Quant à Castiel, il était prêt à tout pour effacer l'air grognon que Dean avait eu pendant toute la visite de la cathédrale.

_ Trouvons un bon restaurant, approuva-t-il.

Après avoir déambulé quelques minutes dans les petites rues sinueuses, ils étaient entrés dans un restaurant qui leur avait paru typique, avec des poutres partout et des nappes carrelées.

_ Hey Sam, tu vas pouvoir te faire une chemise ! plaisanta Dean quand on les installa à leur table.

Son frère lui jeta un regard noir.

On leur donna aussi des cartes en français dont les deux frères ne surent que faire.

_ Cas, tu comprends ?

L'ange eut l'air troublé.

_ Pas tout. Une partie est en français, le reste je ne comprends pas. Ca ressemble à de l'allemand mais... ça doit être quelque chose de trop local pour vraiment...

Dean éclata de rire.

_ C3PO mis en échec !

Castiel pencha la tête de côté.

_ Dean, je...

_ Je sais. Bientôt, bientôt, promis.

Sam soupira.

_ Cas, prends-moi une bière et quelque chose qui pourrait être une salade.

Il était hors de question qu'il laisse s'installer un nouveau concours de regards, surtout dans un restaurant à la lumière tamisée.

Castiel approuva sans même regarder le plus jeune des Winchester.

_ Et toi Dean ?

Dean hésita.

_ Une bière aussi et... peu importe. Quelque chose de copieux.

Quand la serveuse arriva, Castiel passa la commande et Dean se retrouva de nouveau à sourire comme un idiot. Ces derniers temps, il avait eu Castiel parlant allemand et maintenant Castiel parlant français. Et il trouvait ça juste incroyable.

Lorsque la serveuse revint avec trois bières, la conversation avait repris sur leur rencontre avec le démon médiéval.

_ Whow ! s'écria Dean devant le demi litre de bière qu'on venait de lui déposer sous le nez. Voilà un endroit où ils savent vivre !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cas qui avait lui aussi reçu un verre.

_ La bière locale est réputée, se justifia l'ange.

Et cette réputation n'était pas usurpée. D'ici à ce que les plats arrivent, Sam et Dean avait bu la moitié de leur verre. Celui de Castiel était complètement vide.

_ Whow ! fit de nouveau Dean devant son plat. Cas, tu m'as pris une... comment ça s'appelle... une choucroute c'est ça ? Tu m'as pris une choucroute.

Castiel lui fit son demi-sourire.

_ C'est la spécialité de la maison. Et c'est copieux.

Dean voulait bien le croire. Il avait devant lui un énorme tas de chou, des pommes de terre et de la viande sous six ou sept formes différentes.

Castiel pointa du doigt une saucisse.

_ Ca c'est du porc. Et ça, c'est aussi du porc mais sous une autre forme. Et là, aussi du porc mais encore différemment. Et là le porc est...

_ Les mecs, les interrompit Sam, pourquoi j'ai comme une demie jambe de porc au milieu de mon saladier de salade ?

Dean haussa les épaules mais il était hilare.

_ Je suppose que le porc est la base de l'alimentation locale.

Sam soupira. Pour la petite salade légère, il pouvait repasser.

Ils avaient à peine entamé leur plat qu'un énorme bruit résonna. Le sol trembla. Les vitres et les ampoules éclatèrent. Par réflexe, les deux frères se jetèrent à terre et Castiel s'interposa pour les protéger des éclats de verre. Tout le monde n'eut pas cette chance et de partout, du restaurant comme de la rue, des hurlements s'élevèrent.

Sam, Dean et Castiel furent sur pied en un instant et s'élancèrent à travers les rues sombres et dévastées vers l'origine du bruit. Ils auraient aimé courir mais le sol était plein de débris de pierres, de verre et de corps prostrés.

En quelques minutes, ils avaient atteint la cathédrale. Sur les bords du parvis, de petits groupes se serraient, couverts de poussière, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

Tous trois se frayèrent un passage au milieu des badauds choqués. Sam fut le premier à stopper net et Dean manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Il contourna le large dos de son frère pour découvrir un spectacle de désolation.

Le parvis n'était plus qu'un tas de gravas. L'unique tour de la cathédrale avait fait une chute vertigineuse pour venir s'écraser devant le fronton qui avait été partiellement soufflé. Un épais nuage de poussière flottait encore et il était difficile de juger des dégâts mais ils paraissaient énormes.

Prudemment, Dean, Sam et Castiel pénétrèrent dans le nuage de poussière. Dean avait sorti son arme et Sam le couteau de Ruby. Celui qui avait fait ça était peut-être encore dans le coin.

Le premier corps qu'ils rencontrèrent était celui d'une gargouille. Et le second. Ainsi que le troisième.

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_ Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?

_ Willielmus n'est pas assez puissant pour avoir fait ça, confirma Castiel.

Ils virent alors deux pieds qui dépassaient de derrière une pierre.

_ Willielmus ! cria Dean en s'agenouillant près du corps.

Castiel vint se poster à ses côtés et posa la main sur le crâne du démon. Il secoua la tête et confirma ce que Dean pensait déjà.

_ Ce n'est plus qu'une coquille vide.

Sam s'approcha en toussant. La poussière rendait l'air irrespirable.

_ Mais qui peut vouloir tuer des gargouilles et un démon ? demanda-t-il entre deux quintes.

Dean secoua la tête. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Castiel s'était déjà remis debout et étudiait le périmètre à la recherche d'indices.

Soudain, il se figea.

_ Regardez.

Il pointait du doigt un endroit, au bout du bras de Willielmus.

_ Apparemment ce qui l'a tué n'a pas été assez rapide. Il nous a laissé un message.

Sam et Dean s'était précipités près de l'ange.

Avant de mourir, Willielmus avait réussi à tracer quelques lettres dans la poussière du sol.

_ Terr... lut Castiel.

(à suivre...)


	3. Chapter 3

_ Yoho tout le monde! De retour de vacances donc j'espère maintenant pouvoir faire des mises à jour plus régulières (mais vu que j'ai tendance à faire des chapitres à rallonge, je ne promets rien de très rapide)._  
_Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires, qui me suivent, qui me mettent en favori, voire même tout simplement à ceux qui me lisent discrètement._  
_Pour ceux qui se posent la question, bien sûr qu'il va se passer des choses entre Dean et Cas. Ca va juste être un peu long (comme toute la fic en fait)._  
_Ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser avant mais il y a des risques de spoilers pour la saison 8 jusqu'à l'épisode 20 je crois. Depuis que j'ai commencé l'histoire, le dernier épisode est passé et du coup ça pouille toute ma continuité. Tant pis, je vais ignorer cette fin de saison._  
_Voilà, j'ai fini de blablater, bonne lecture à tous! (Comme toujours je n'ai pas de bêta, donc sûrement des petites fautes par-ci, par-là!)_

"***"

_ Rien de nouveau ? demanda Dean en se passant une main sur le visage.

Il venait de se lever et il était encore embrumé de sommeil. Il n'avait pas pris de douche et ne s'était même pas habillé. Depuis une dizaine de jours qu'ils étaient revenus chez Garth, il avait compris que le maître des lieux n'avait aucun scrupule à se balader en caleçon et t-shirt une bonne partie de la matinée et Dean s'était aisément habitué aux coutumes locales.

Assis dans le canapé du salon aux côtés de Kevin, deux ordinateurs et des tas de journaux ouverts devant eux, se trouvait Sam. Ce dernier était déjà habillé, rasé et parfaitement coiffé mais arborait, tout comme l'ancien prophète, une belle paire de cernes. La nuit avait dû être courte. Dean s'installa dans un vieux fauteuil face à eux.

Sam jeta un regard contrarié à Dean et plus particulièrement à son absence de tenue, puis il soupira. Il posa son ordinateur et se laissa tomber contre le dossier mou du sofa.

_ La cathédrale de Leon, en Espagne, est tombée cette nuit, annonça-t-il.

Dean bondit immédiatement sur ses pieds.

_ Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé ! s'écria-t-il, les poings serrés.

Kevin referma le journal qu'il avait en main.

_ Et ça aurait changé quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix posée.

Dean grinça des dents et se retint de crier. Il respira longuement, à la recherche d'une répartie cinglante. Avant qu'il ne trouve quoique ce soit, Sam s'invita dans la conversation.

_ Nous sommes allés à Cologne après la chute de la cathédrale et nous n'avons rien trouvé. Nous sommes allés en Grèce après la chute du monastère de St-Jean et nous n'avons rien trouvé.

Dean leva les bras en signe d'impuissance.

_ Alors quoi ? On laisse tomber ? On ne fait plus rien ?

Sam récupéra son ordinateur.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Kevin et moi-même traquons le moindre détail, Garth a ses contacts en Europe et Cas est parti sur place pour jeter un coup d'œil.

Dean se mit à arpenter la pièce d'un pas frustré.

_ Et moi je ne sers à rien, c'est ça !

_ Dean ! répliqua Sam.

_ Ne fais pas ça ! le prévint son frère, le doigt tendu vers lui.

_ Pas quoi ?

Dean fit une moue agacée.

_ Ton « Dean » d'un air pincé et en roulant des yeux !

_ Je ne...

_ Si tu ! Vous auriez très bien pu me réveiller pour que j'accompagne Cas.

_ Dean...

_ Tu recommences !

Sam l'ignora.

_ ... tu as passé ces dernières semaines à enquêter aux quatre coins de l'Europe. Tu avais besoin de te reposer. Et Cas est un grand garçon, il peut très bien se débrouiller seul là-bas.

Dean n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ça mais il ne répondit pas. Si les choses s'étaient passées comme en Allemagne et en Grèce, Castiel n'avait effectivement pas besoin de lui. Quand ils étaient arrivés, ils n'avaient trouvé que des graviers. Et pas ou peu de témoins. Comme à Strasbourg, il y avait eu un grand bruit, un grand tremblement et tout était tombé. Rien de plus, rien à tirer des gravats. L'indice de Willielmus sur lequel Sam et Kevin s'étaient penchés de longues nuits n'avait rien donné non plus pour le moment. Terr... ça pouvait être n'importe quoi, depuis la planète Terre jusqu'à Termite avec une faute d'orthographe comme l'avait suggéré Garth. Bref, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés.

Dean capitula finalement et avec un hochement de tête désabusé, il prit la direction de la cuisine. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de fort, de très fort. Il n'aimait pas être mis de côté, même si dans le fond, il savait que son frère avait raison. Il avait besoin de repos. Il avait besoin de faire le point. Mais l'inaction l'exaspérait.

Il ouvrit tous les placards à la recherche de quelque chose de satisfaisant mais chez Kevin et Garth, il n'y avait rien de plus fort que de la bière. Heureusement d'ailleurs car il s'était promis de moins boire. Et pour le moment, il tenait plutôt bien. C'était l'une des rares choses dont il était fier.

A défaut d'alcool, il jeta son dévolu sur le café qu'il fit bien serré, presque à pouvoir faire tenir la cuillère debout dedans. Il se servit une tasse, prit une grande gorgée et s'appuya contre le plan de travail. Il se sentait désemparé. Un à un, les symboles chrétiens européens tombaient et ils n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une piste. Garth avait récupéré une autre gargouille mais celle-ci n'en savait pas plus que la première. Juste des rumeurs de mort et de destruction.

Il cogna du poing sur le plan de travail. La tasse dans sa main tangua dangereusement mais il évita à la dernière seconde de s'en éparpiller le contenu sur ses pieds nus. Il soupira et prit une longue gorgée.

_ Cas ? appela-t-il.

A l'heure actuelle, l'ange devait avoir fini son inspection.

_ Oui Dean.

Fidèle à lui-même, Castiel était apparu à quelques centimètres de Dean. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire gêné.

_ Cas ?

_ Oui, pardon.

L'ange recula d'un pas. Dean avait admis quelques temps auparavant que la présence toute proche de Castiel ne lui posait pas spécialement de problème, si ce n'était celui de perdre sa concentration. Et là, Dean avait besoin de discuter, pas de se lancer dans un long concours de regards.

Castiel pencha alors la tête de côté, les sourcils froncés.

_ Un problème ? demanda Dean.

_ Dean.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu n'as pas de pantalon.

Pendant quelques secondes, Dean ne sut quoi répondre. Il baissa les yeux et observa son caleçon, parfaitement neutre et décent par ailleurs. Puis il regarda de nouveau Castiel.

_ Je viens de me lever. Ca te pose un problème ?

Castiel secoua la tête. Dean eut l'impression de voir comme un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'ange. Quelque chose de léger, presque imperceptible mais qui était apparu pendant quelques millièmes de secondes. Il observa l'ange mais l'expression avait bel et bien disparu.

_ Dean ? fit de nouveau Castiel devant le silence de celui-ci.

Dean but une gorgée de café pour se redonner une contenance, avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Oui ! Sam m'a dit que tu étais allé en Espagne. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Rien. Il n'y avait rien de plus que des ruines lorsque je suis arrivé.

_ Bordel ! grogna Dean, entre ses dents.

_ Je suis désolé.

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute. Nous n'avions rien trouvé à trois les dernières fois. Si le coupable a agi de la même manière, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu n'aies aucun nouvel indice.

Castiel opina et presque imperceptiblement, il se rapprocha de Dean.

_ Je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un ou quelque chose peut détruire des bâtiments d'une telle taille sans que personne ne voit rien, fit l'ange, d'une voix sombre.

Castiel baissa la tête d'un geste désabusé et Dean eut envie de se rapprocher pour lui poser une main amicale sur l'épaule. Mais il se retint. S'il avançait, Castiel n'aurait plus vue sur ses propres pieds mais sur l'entrejambe de Dean et la situation allait devenir réellement embarrassante. Il fit demi-tour pour déposer la tasse dans l'évier.

_ Je ne comprends pas non plus comment il fait. Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le coincer. Si nous savions à l'avance où il va frapper, nous pourrions lui tendre un piège.

Castiel soupira et s'installa lourdement sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Dean crut un instant qu'elle allait craquer mais bizarrement, la chaise tint bon. Elle était à l'image de son propriétaire, tordue, fluette mais bien plus résistante que prévue. Dean se demanda si Garth prendrait bien l'analogie, puis se dit que ce serait certainement le cas. Garth était le type le plus sain et le plus serein que Dean ait jamais rencontré. Il l'enviait quelque part. Tout semblait tellement simple pour lui.

_ Le problème, reprit l'ange, c'est qu'il semble frapper au hasard. Nous savons qu'il agit en Europe et qu'il s'en prend aux monuments chrétiens mais ça reste tellement vaste...

Dean ressortit sa tasse de l'évier, en prit une deuxième dans le placard et versa deux cafés noirs. Il s'installa face à Castiel en posant le mug bien devant lui.

Castiel regarda longuement la tasse, puis posa ses deux mains autour, comme s'il avait besoin de les réchauffer. C'était absurde, les anges n'avait pas la notion de chaud et froid, mais le geste était tellement humain que Dean sentit son cœur se serrer. Castiel avait réellement l'air désemparé. Finalement, l'ange leva les yeux sur lui et sourit. Dean lui répondit.

_ Merci, fit Castiel, presque dans un murmure.

Dean haussa les épaules en espérant paraître parfaitement cool et détaché. Il savait qu'il se ratait lamentablement mais il savait également qu'il avait devant lui l'ange le plus à la ramasse de l'univers. Ca n'avait donc pas grande importance.

_ De rien, c'est ce que font les amis quand l'un d'entre eux va mal.

Castiel, qui allait boire une gorgée, reposa sa tasse et leva légèrement un sourcil. Encore une fois, le geste était subtil et un autre que Dean ne l'aurait peut-être pas remarqué.

_ Tu as l'impression que je vais mal ?

Dean secoua la tête. Il sentit qu'il souriait encore.

_ Pas mal. Je t'ai déjà vu dans des états bien pires mais, tu parais... grognon.

Les épaules de Castiel s'affaissèrent presque jusqu'au niveau de la table. Dean cessa de sourire.

_ Cas ?

_ Ce n'est rien Dean, répondit l'ange.

Dean eut l'impression qu'il grinçait des dents.

_ Vraiment ?

Castiel eut un soupir agacé.

_ C'est juste que je déteste me sentir inutile, déclara-t-il d'une voix vibrante en relevant vers Dean ses yeux perçants.

Dean regarda le plafond en secouant la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu n'es pas inutile.

_ Si ! Je suis supposé être un ange et je ne suis même pas capable de retrouver un simple monstre destructeur d'édifice. Je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité.

L'ange avait l'air tellement sûr de lui que Dean eut envie de lui lancer sa tasse de café à la tête, histoire de lui remettre un peu les idées en place. Il se retint au dernier moment, conscient que Castiel ne comprendrait sûrement rien à son geste.

_ Arrête ça, fit simplement Dean d'une voix ferme.

Castiel ne répondit pas mais prit un air bougon, comme un jeune enfant qu'on vient de réprimander.

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons pas de nouvel indice sur la chose qui fait ça que tu es inutile. Tout le monde est utile ! Surtout toi !

Et même si tu passais tes journées sur cette chaise à te curer les ongles, eut envie de rajouter Dean, tu serais utile ! Tu me serais utile ! T'avoir ici...

Il retint difficilement le flot de paroles qui menaçait de passer ses lèvres. Seules des années d'entraînement à contrôler ses sentiments le lui permirent. A la place, il évacua sa frustration en donnant à l'ange un coup de pied sous la table. Celui-ci fronça très fort les sourcils et Dean lâcha une insulte quand ses orteils rencontrèrent le tibia de Castiel.

_ Bordel !

Il avait oublié qu'il ne portait rien aux pieds.

Immédiatement, Castiel fut à ses côtés, sa main sur le bras de Dean.

_ Dean ? Tu vas bien ?

L'inquiétude avait complètement remplacé la frustration et la colère.

Dean leva la tête et eut un sourire forcé.

_ Super ! Un ou deux orteils cassés, c'est tout.

Castiel prit un air désolé.

_ Attends je vais arranger ça.

_ Non, non, je plaisante. Ce n'est rien ! Je n'ai rien !

Castiel parut légèrement rassuré mais il ne répondit pas. Il contempla le visage de Dean pour vérifier que ce dernier lui disait bien la vérité. Et une nouvelle fois, Dean plongea dans le regard trop bleu de l'ange. Ils étaient tellement proches l'un de l'autre, Castiel penché ainsi, au dessus de lui.

Il sentit les doigts de l'ange glisser lentement le long de son bras en direction de sa main. Son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine.

_ Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu la cafetière !

La voix de Garth fit sursauter Dean et Castiel recula brusquement, se tenant maintenant tout raide à un bon mètre de celui-ci.

Les yeux de Garth passèrent de l'un à l'autre. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais ne put dissimuler un sourire.

_ Oups ! J'ai interrompu quelque chose on dirait !

_ Non ! se défendit Dean.

Castiel prit sa voix la plus officielle d'Ange du Seigneur.

_ Dean s'est cogné et je vérifiais simplement qu'il n'avait rien.

_ Hum, hum, répondit Garth, d'un ton presque chantant qui signifiait qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

Pendant que Garth se servait le petit-déjeuner, Dean se leva de table avec autant de dignité que possible et sa tasse à la main, il se rendit dans le salon.

Sam et Kevin ne levèrent même pas les yeux quand il reprit place dans le vieux fauteuil qu'il considérait à présent comme le sien. Il sirota un peu de café, le cou tendu pour tenter d'apercevoir ce que son frère et le prophète étaient en train de faire. Devant leur indifférence, il craqua.

_ Rien de nouveau ?

Sam secoua la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur son écran.

_ Rien pour le moment. Nous verrons au retour de Cas.

_ Je suis là, répondit l'ange qui était resté planté à l'entrée du salon, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

Kevin et Sam sursautèrent de concert et ce dernier eut un long soupir agacé. Après toutes ces années, il n'arrivait pas à se faire aux brusques apparitions de Castiel. Il referma son ordinateur et suivit des yeux ce dernier quand celui-ci fit quelques pas dans leur direction. Dean remarqua que l'ange avait amené la tasse de café qu'il lui avait donné et que, même s'il ne buvait pas, il la gardait entre ses mains.

_ Alors ? demanda Sam.

Castiel secoua la tête et prit de nouveau son air dépité. Dean eut l'impression qu'il serrait plus fort encore sa tasse contre lui.

_ Rien, confirma Castiel.

_ Rien... rien ?

_ Rien.

Dean vit que Castiel observait la pièce à la recherche d'un coin où se terrer. Il lui fit un sourire compatissant mais celui-ci ne le regardait pour une fois pas.

Sam se laissa tomber contre le canapé.

_ C'était à prévoir, commenta calmement Kevin. Nous ne nous faisions pas trop d'illusion.

Castiel ne parut pas rassuré pour autant.

_ Et maintenant ? demanda Sam.

Kevin haussa les épaules.

_ On continue à chercher. On exploite toutes les pistes. Les articles de journaux, Terr, les contacts de Garth. Quelque chose va bien finir par payer.

Garth entra à son tour dans la pièce.

_ Salut Sam ! Bonjour mon ange !

Castiel se retourna brusquement vers lui, la mine confuse.

_ Je ne suis pas... grommela-t-il.

Garth lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

_ Relax ! Je parlais à Kevin !

Garth posa son bol de céréales sur la table puis s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé, juste aux côtés de Kevin. Il se pencha au-dessus de ce dernier et lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Dean détourna le regard. Oui, ça paraissait si simple vu d'ici...

_ Mais...

Dean regarda Castiel qui paraissait de plus en plus perdu.

_ ... Kevin n'est pas un ange. C'est un proph...

Garth l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

_ C'est un surnom affectif. Quand quelqu'un aime quelqu'un d'autre, il l'appelle souvent mon ange. Dean ne t'appelle jamais mon ange ?

_ Non.

Castiel était tellement perplexe que même son nez était froncé.

_ Quoique, intervint Kevin, Castiel étant réellement un ange, je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne. Dean devrait peut-être l'appeler mon humain ?

Garth parut sérieusement réfléchir à la question.

_ Stop ! s'écria Dean en posant avec force, conviction et il l'espérait, virilité, sa tasse sur la table basse. Garth, tu as des nouvelles de tes contacts en Espagne ?

Avec un peu de chance, la conversation allait dévier.

Garth eut l'air interloqué.

_ L'Espagne ? Pourquoi l'Espagne ?

Sam tourna vers lui l'écran de son ordinateur.

_ Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque cette nuit.

Garth reprit immédiatement son sérieux et se pencha au-dessus de Kevin pour lire l'article que Sam lui tendait.

Il hocha la tête à deux ou trois reprises.

_ Je vois, murmura-t-il finalement. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Il faudrait aussi que quelqu'un se rende sur place.

_ Cas y est allé, répondit Sam.

Du coin de l'œil, Dean avait vu Castiel vider son café cul sec et il contemplait maintenant le fond de la tasse comme si le secret de l'univers s'y dissimulait.

_ Et il n'a rien trouvé, poursuivit le plus jeune des Winchester.

_ Je vois, reprit Garth.

Il se remit debout.

_ Laissez-moi quelques minutes, le temps de me préparer, et je passe quelques coups de fil.

Oubliant ses céréales, il remonta vers les chambres. Dean se leva à son tour. Il était hors de question qu'il soit le seul à rester en tenue légère.

"***"

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé sans qu'ils n'aient trouvé quoique ce soit de nouveau et Dean se demandait vraiment s'ils trouveraient quelque chose un jour à moins d'un faux pas de l'agresseur.

Pendant des heures, Sam avait pianoté sur son ordinateur, Kevin avait épluché des piles et des piles de journaux en diverses langues, Castiel et lui avaient feuilleté des tonnes de livres anciens à la recherche du fameux Terr. Quant à Garth, il était resté l'oreille scotchée au téléphone, parcourant la pièce en longues enjambées.

C'est lorsqu'enfin ce dernier se laissa glisser au sol, dos au mur, avec un soupir de dépit que tous firent une pause dans leur recherche.

_ Tout cela est très frustrant, fit remarquer Castiel d'une voix parfaitement neutre.

Dean secoua la tête. Il avait exactement la même opinion mais il l'aurait formulé de manière beaucoup plus grossière.

_ Et maintenant ? s'agaça Sam, on attend la prochaine attaque en espérant que cette fois la chose qui fait ça ait la décence de nous laisser un indice ?

Kevin replia son journal.

_ Les officiels parlent soit d'évènements sismiques inexplicables, soit d'actes terroristes. Mais je ne trouve aucune relation avec un quelconque être surnaturel.

_ Comme le disait Dean tout à l'heure dans la cuisine, intervint Castiel, si nous pouvions deviner à l'avance...

Garth gloussa.

_ C'est donc ça que vous faisiez tout à l'heure dans la cuisine ? Discuter du cas ?

Dean l'ignora parfaitement mais Castiel lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Evidemment ! Quoi d'autre ?

_ J'ai bien une ou deux idées...

Sam les interrompit.

_ J'ai déjà songé à ça mais je n'ai trouvé aucune logique dans...

_ Oh ! s'écria alors Garth.

Quelques secondes, il eut les yeux dans le lointain puis son sourire s'élargit plus encore que lorsqu'il avait taquiné Castiel.

_ Tu as quelque chose ? demanda Kevin.

Garth hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. D'un bond il se remit sur ses pieds.

_ Peut-être. C'est peut-être pas grand-chose mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai rencontré une femme qui prétendait pouvoir voir le futur.

Dean croisa les bras. Il se méfiait de ce genre de charlatan. N'importe qui pouvait raconter n'importe quoi et Dean était bien placé pour savoir que le futur n'était pas une chose fixe.

_ Et elle t'a fait une démonstration de ses pouvoirs ?

Garth hocha la tête.

_ Oui. D'après ses dires, elle ne voit pas vraiment le futur, enfin pas comme dans un film, mais des flashs et des impressions sur des lieux, des évènements à venir. Après il faut savoir interpréter les indices pour déterminer ce qu'il va se passer et où.

_ Et ? insista Dean.

_ Et je lui ai remis une pièce ensanglantée que j'avais trouvé sur un cas pour qu'elle me prévoit la prochaine attaque. Elle m'a parlé de rouge, de serpentins et de pomme.

_ Et ?

Garth gloussa.

_ Je n'ai jamais réussi à interpréter les indices ! admit-il.

Les frères Winchester soupirèrent mais Kevin eut un sourire indulgent.

_ Donc tu ne sais pas si elle disait la vérité ?

Garth haussa les épaules.

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais au point où nous en sommes, on peut toujours essayer.

Nul ne put le contredire.

"***"

La potentielle voyante habitait Linton, dans le Dakota du Nord. Dean et Garth partirent tous deux juste avant l'aube, Dean au volant de l'Impala, Garth à ses côtés, à la place habituelle de Sam.

Sam et Kevin avait décidé de rester pour poursuivre leurs recherches théoriques. Garth étant celui à avoir déjà rencontré la femme, il était évident qu'il aille à sa rencontre. Castiel avait été renvoyé en Europe pour ramasser des gravats et des pierres potentiellement touchés par celui qu'ils traquaient. Dean s'était donc une nouvelle fois retrouvé sans réelle mission. Mais plutôt que de se sentir inutile, il avait décidé de partir avec Garth. L'idée de passer des heures enfermé avec celui-ci dans l'habitacle d'une voiture sans possibilité d'échapper aux conversations ne lui plaisait pas vraiment mais c'était ça ou continuer à fourrager dans des livres sentant le moisi. Or Dean était un homme d'action et rester un jour de plus inactif l'aurait rendu fou. Alors tant pis pour Garth et ses discussions insipides, au moins, il avait réussi à imposer l'Impala comme moyen de transport plutôt que la veille Mustang.

Mais il commençait à sérieusement le regretter maintenant que Garth n'en finissait pas de piailler sur lui, Kevin et leur bonheur actuel.

_ Et c'est là que Kevin a dit oui, conclut-il avec un grand sourire.

_ QUOI ? s'écria Dean, dont l'esprit était parti vagabonder depuis un moment.

_ C'est là que Kevin a dit oui, répéta Garth avec le même enthousiasme.

Dean le regarda et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

_ Vous allez vous marier ?

Ce fut au tour de Garth de cligner des yeux.

_ Quoi ?

_ Il a dit oui...

Garth éclata de rire.

_ Dean, Dean, Dean ! Tu n'as rien écouté ! Je te racontais comment je lui ai demandé de vivre avec moi !

_ Oh...

_ Trop occupé à penser à Castiel ? demanda Garth.

Les yeux de Dean étaient retournés sur la route mais il sentit quand même le clin d'œil que Garth lui avait adressé et un frisson lui parcourut le corps.

_ Ne... prévint-il.

Il sentit Garth se raidir à ses côtés et du coin de l'œil, il détecta un sourire compatissant.

_ Dean, fit Garth d'une voix amicale et presque douce, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu compliques tout ?

_ Je ne complique rien du tout, grogna Dean entre ses dents.

_ Bien sûr que si. Tu l'aimes et il t'aime. Est-ce si difficile pour vous deux d'accepter d'être un tout petit peu heureux ?

Dean serra les mains sur le volant. Ses articulations blanchirent mais il ne relâcha pas la pression.

_ Il ne m'aime pas, grommela-t-il finalement, incapable de contredire la première affirmation de Garth.

Ce dernier soupira.

_ Arrête d'être idiot. Bien sûr qu'il t'aime.

La première envie de Dean fut de se garer sur le bas côté et de mettre son poing au travers de la figure de Garth pour lui apprendre à se mêler de ses affaires. A la place, il appuya sur l'accélérateur, les yeux fixés sur la route qui défilait de plus en plus vite.

_ Dean, insista Garth.

Dean braqua brusquement et tira le frein à main. La voiture partit en dérapage, laissant sur la chaussée de longues traces de gomme. Elle fit un tour complet sur elle-même avant de s'immobiliser sur le bas côté.

Garth s'était plaqué à son siège et avait un peu pâli mais finalement, il éclata de rire.

_ Whoh ! Ca c'était cool.

Dean, lui, ne trouvait rien d'amusant à la situation. Il pointa un doigt furieux vers Garth.

_ Ecoute-moi bien. Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! On ne parle plus de moi et Cas, ok ? De tout le trajet ! Voire même jamais ! C'est bien compris ?

Garth reprit son sérieux et secoua la tête.

_ Non Dean. Tu es mon ami et tu as des soucis. C'est donc de mon devoir de t'aider.

Dean donna un coup de poing violent au siège de l'Impala, à quelques centimètres de la tête de Garth.

_ Si tu veux me frapper, vas-y. Ca ne changera rien.

Garth le regardait le plus sérieusement du monde.

Dean poussa un cri de rage et se laissa tomber contre le volant. Après quelques secondes, il sentit la main de Garth sur son épaule.

_ Ne me touche pas, finit-il pas dire, entre ses dents.

Garth retira sa main mais Dean savait qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Il retomba en arrière et fixa quelques secondes le plafond de l'Impala.

_ Il ne m'aime pas, répéta-t-il enfin.

Garth secoua la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr ?

Dean aurait bien bu une bière, ou deux, ou trois, ou trois cents même. Il ne parlait pas de ses sentiments avec Sam, ce n'était pas pour en parler avec Garth. Pour être honnête, il n'en parlait déjà pas avec lui-même !

Il redémarra l'Impala et reprit la route.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent dans un parfait silence mais Dean sentait de temps en temps les yeux de Garth se poser sur lui.

_ Je lui ai dit, expliqua-t-il finalement.

Garth hocha la tête. Il savait exactement ce à quoi Dean faisait allusion.

_ Et ? demanda-t-il.

_ Il est parti.

Dean avait presque craché sa réponse. Son ton était amer et il ignora son cœur qui venait de se contracter dans sa poitrine.

Garth soupira.

_ Idiot !

_ Quoi ? demanda Dean, presque vexé. Il parlait à Garth de choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à personne et tout ce qu'il récoltait, c'était des insultes !

_ Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais tu n'es pas le roi de la communication et Castiel, de manière générale, il ne comprend rien ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit et dans quelles circonstances ?

Dean secoua la tête. Il n'avait vraiment pas, mais alors vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. Mais il se doutait que maintenant qu'il avait commencé, Garth n'allait pas le lâcher.

Il chercha une façon simple d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ Lorsque nous avons trouvé la tablette des Anges, Cas... il était manipulé... il a essayé de me tuer. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de lui. Alors il a pris la tablette et il est parti.

Dean ignorait si ce qu'il venait de raconter avait ou non du sens pour Garth.

_ Idiot ! répéta celui-ci.

Dean soupira et secoua la tête. Il n'avait plus rien à dire à Garth.

_ C'est ça, poursuivit ce dernier, ta conception d'une déclaration ? En plein danger mortel ?

Dean ne répondit pas.

_ Et c'est quoi ça, j'ai besoin de toi ? Tu sais ce qu'il a compris ? J'ai besoin de toi, comme j'ai besoin d'un marteau pour planter un clou, ou j'ai besoin d'un pieu pour tuer un vampire !

Garth fixa Dean à la recherche de la moindre réaction mais Dean n'allait pas lui concéder quoique ce soit.

_ A ton avis, pourquoi il est si désespéré de trouver le moindre indice sur notre enquête et pourquoi il retourne encore et encore sur les lieux des incidents ? Parce qu'il a l'impression que s'il ne trouve rien, il est inutile et s'il est inutile, tu n'as pas besoin de lui et si tu n'as pas besoin de lui, tu vas te détourner de lui. Non, il faut que tu lui fasses une vraie déclaration. Du genre Cas, je t'aime, reste à mes côtés aussi longtemps que la vie nous le permettra.

Dean eut un petit rire aigri. Il préférait se faire passer sur le corps par un chien de l'enfer plutôt que de faire une déclaration aussi idiote à Castiel. Mais ce qu'avait dit Garth sur le fait que Castiel ne se voyait que comme un outil pour les Winchester avait un certain sens. Et expliquait parfaitement l'air dépité qu'avait eu Castiel en revenant d'Espagne. Dean secoua la tête. Hors de question qu'il se laisse aller à de faux espoirs.

_ Dean, reprit gentiment Garth, je pensais ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux.

Dean se mordit les lèvres. Il sentait la colère monter de nouveau en lui.

_ Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ! Nous avons presque détruit le monde, l'un comme l'autre ! Il y a des milliers de gens que je n'ai pas pu sauver et de milliers d'anges qui sont morts par sa faute ! Nous ne sommes rien Garth ! Rien ! Se raccrocher l'un à l'autre, ce serait comme se raccrocher à une bouée de sauvetage crevée. Nous allons couler quoiqu'il se passe ! L'un entraînera l'autre au fond !

Garth secoua la tête.

_ Ton monde est bien noir Dean.

Dean ne l'écouta pas et poursuivit son monologue.

_ Oui je l'ai voulu à mes côtés. Mais tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? A chaque fois il est parti ! A chaque fois il m'a quitté ! Il m'a aussi trahi ! Il n'a pas eu confiance en moi, je l'ai souvent cru mort ! Il m'a brisé le cœur Garth. Un nombre incalculable de fois. Et à chaque fois je lui ai pardonné. A chaque fois, il m'est revenu et je lui ai pardonné. Mais je suis fatigué. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Maintenant, c'est son tour. Qu'il me montre que je suis aussi important pour lui qu'il l'est pour moi. Sinon... sinon tant pis ! J'ai un monde à sauver, je n'ai pas le temps pour toutes ces bêtises...

Garth l'observa longuement mais ne répondit pas. Il se blottit dans son coin et regarda la route. Et même lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent dans un resto route pour déjeuner, pas un mot ne fut échangé.

"***"

Ils atteignirent Linton juste avant la tombée de la nuit. La ville était minuscule et aux yeux de Dean plutôt déprimante. Une succession de petites maisons d'un seul niveau. Et à cette heure, il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Dean se doutait d'ailleurs qu'il n'y avait jamais grand monde dans les rues.

Garth le guida jusqu'à une maison blanche dont tout l'avant avait été transformé en boutique. « Judith Beauty » lut Dean sur la devanture. L'enseigne était peinte en vert criard qui dénotait étrangement avec la platitude générale de la ville. De grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur la rue mais elles étaient obscurcies elles aussi par de larges tentures du même vert. Dean se gara juste devant la maison. Une lumière apparut par une des fenêtres.

_ Judith a dû entendre la voiture, devina Garth.

Dean hocha la tête. Il avait la mâchoire crispée. Il savait qu'il était temps d'appeler Castiel et la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Garth ne cessait de se rejouer dans sa tête. Et il détestait ça.

_ Cas ! appela-t-il.

Garth lui fit un petit sourire complice et Dean se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se confier comme ça ?

Castiel apparut sur le siège arrière de l'Impala.

_ Dean. Garth.

Il les avait salués tous les deux mais son regard était resté sur Dean.

_ Tu as ce qu'on t'avait demandé ?

Castiel fouilla dans son trench-coat et en sortit plusieurs petits sachets du type sacs de congélation remplis de débris.

_ Je les ai étiquetés, expliqua-t-il. Ceux-là viennent de Strasbourg, ceux-là d'Allemagne, là, ce sont ceux de Grèce et les derniers viennent d'Espagne. Il y a au moins trois sacs par lieu. Comme je ne savais pas exactement si la créature touche tout l'édifice ou juste la base et le reste tombe de façon collatérale, j'ai préféré faire plusieurs relevés.

Pour ce qu'ils en savaient, ce qu'ils traquaient ne touchait peut-être même pas directement ses cibles mais Dean n'avait pas envie de briser l'enthousiasme de Castiel, apparemment très satisfait d'avoir pu mener à bien sa mission. Il lui prit les sacs des mains.

_ Parfait ! répondit-il.

Castiel lui sourit et Dean ne put que lui répondre. Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça avant que Garth ne les ramène à la réalité.

_ Je déteste vous interrompre mais, je crois que Judith nous attend.

Dean tourna la tête et vit une silhouette à la fenêtre.

_ Allons-y, lança-t-il avant de sortir de la voiture.

"***"

La femme qui les reçut était aussi verte que son intérieur. Ses vêtements étaient verts, ses yeux étaient verts, ses ongles étaient verts et même ses lèvres étaient vertes. Seuls ses cheveux étaient blonds et relevés en gros chignon sur le haut de son crâne.

Elle les fit entrer dans ce qui était probablement son institut, une grande pièce où le sol était couvert d'un carrelage vert d'eau alors que les murs avaient été peints d'un vert plus soutenu. De grandes photos de nénuphars complétaient la décoration.

Les rideaux que Dean avait aperçus de l'extérieur étaient tirés et celui-ci eut l'étrange impression d'être en train de se noyer dans un vieil étang.

_ Judith ! fit Garth en serrant la femme dans ses bras.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte puis recula d'un pas et l'observa longuement. Elle sourit, laissant apparaître un léger réseau de rides au coin de sa bouche. Dean lui donna entre quarante et cinquante ans mais il était difficile d'être plus précis.

_ Tu as une mine superbe ! s'écria-t-elle en pinçant alors les joues de Garth. Tu utilises toujours la crème au jojoba que je t'ai conseillé ?

Il opina.

_ Toujours. D'ailleurs je suis bientôt à court de réserve. Je peux compter sur toi pour...

_ Oui, oui, évidemment ! Sans souci ! Je te préparerai ça.

Dean soupira et roula des yeux. Il n'avait pas fait douze heures de trajet pour entendre parler de produits pour bonnes femmes.

Son geste attira l'attention de Judith.

_ Tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce que tu m'as ramené là ? demanda-t-elle en détaillant Dean et Castiel, restés à l'entrée de la pièce.

_ Judith, reprit Garth, je te présente mes amis, Dean et Castiel.

Elle s'approcha d'eux d'un pas mesuré et Dean soutint son regard. Il se sentit pourtant très mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle passa plusieurs très longues secondes à scruter son visage.

_ Jolis yeux, dit-elle simplement.

Puis elle passa à Castiel, qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre où il se trouvait ni ce qu'il faisait là.

_ Oh mon dieu ! s'écria-t-elle alors.

Dean sursauta et se tourna vers l'ange. Qu'avait-elle vu ? Son futur ? C'était si affreux que ça ?

Ses mains devinrent moites.

Judith leva les doigts vers le visage de Castiel qui recula d'un pas, jetant à Dean un regard paniqué.

_ C'est pas possible ça, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle caressa la joue de l'ange.

_ C'est bien la peine d'avoir un aussi joli visage pour en prendre aussi peu soin.

_ Qu... quoi ? bafouilla Castiel.

_ Quoi ? s'écria Dean, immédiatement à leurs côtés.

Judith soupira.

_ Mon pauvre garçon, tu as les lèvres si sèches qu'elles doivent se fendre dès que tu souris !

_ Je ne... balbutia Castiel.

_ Et ces poches sous les yeux ! Il faut dormir ! C'est important pour garder une bonne mine !

_ Je ne... tenta de nouveau l'ange.

_ Attends, ne bouge pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Elle trotta vers une commode contre le mur et fouilla dedans quelques secondes. Elle revint avec quatre petites boîtes blanches dans les mains.

Elle les tendit vers Castiel. Lorsque celui-ci ne réagit pas, elle les lui mit sous le nez.

_ Ca c'est pour les lèvres. A base de beurre de karité. Ultra hydratant et ultra réparateur. Tu ferais bien de l'utiliser dès maintenant !

Elle colla la boîte dans la poche du manteau de Castiel qui paraissait pétrifié par les évènements.

_ Crème hydratante pour le visage. Classique mais important. Usage quotidien. Ca, c'est contre les poches sous les yeux. C'est un peu froid mais après une mauvaise nuit, un petit coup et ça fait dégonfler tout ça.

Les deux boîtes suivirent la première dans les poches de l'ange.

_ Et ça, elle montrait la dernière boîte, c'est contre les rides des yeux. Excellent pour rajeunir le regard. Il est à base de miel !

_ De miel ? fit Castiel, soudain beaucoup plus intéressé.

Elle hocha la tête et sourit quand Castiel tendit la main pour prendre la crème.

Dean secoua la tête. Il avait espéré que la période miel et abeilles de Cas était passée mais visiblement il en restait un vieux relent quelque part

_ Je te conseille aussi de commencer pendant un mois par une cure intensive de masque au concombre. Je te donnerai une recette.

Cette fois, Dean ne put retenir un éclat de rire à l'idée de Castiel avec deux rondelles de concombre sur chaque œil.

Judith leva un sourcil et se tourna vers lui, le regard noir. Elle le pointa du doigt.

_ C'est valable pour toi aussi. Ce sont presque des autoroutes que tu as aux coins des yeux.

Dean porta ses mains à son visage. Il devait admettre qu'il faisait beaucoup moins attention à son apparence qu'à une époque. Mais il n'était pas marqué à ce point quand même ?

Il fit une petite moue et croisa les bras.

_ Nous ne sommes pas venus là pour ça, de toute façon, répliqua-t-il.

Judith soupira.

_ Oui, oui, je m'en doutais bien. Mais un petit conseil en passant ne fait jamais de mal.

Elle retourna vers Garth qui avait observé en silence mais l'œil brillant tout l'échange.

_ Alors, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Garth s'installa sur une banquette haute.

_ Nous sommes à la recherche d'une créature mais nous n'arrivons pas à la trouver. Si tu pouvais nous aider à déterminer où et quand elle va frapper la prochaine fois, tu nous serais d'une aide précieuse.

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Je veux bien essayer mais tu sais, je ne fais pas de miracles.

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Je sais, mais si tu pouvais même ne nous fournir qu'un ou deux indices, ce serait formidable.

_ Tu as amené ce qu'il faut ?

Garth fit un signe de tête à Dean qui sortit les sacs d'échantillons des poches de son blouson.

_ C'est tout ce que nous avons mais...

Elle observa les débris et soupira.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Attendez-moi là.

Dean eut l'air surpris.

_ Pas besoin de grand rituel ou de cercle où il faut se tenir les mains ?

Judith le regarda comme s'il était le dernier des idiots.

_ J'ai juste besoin de concentration.

Elle disparut par une porte attenante.

Dean se tourna vers Garth.

_ Tu crois qu'elle va pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

_ Nous verrons bien. Comme dit, nous sommes dans une impasse et...

Son attention fut alors attirée par quelque chose dans le dos de Dean. Ce dernier se retourna et découvrit Castiel observant son nouveau stick à lèvres avec perplexité.

_ Cas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ La voyante a dit que mes lèvres allaient se fendre Dean. Je sais que je peux aisément me guérir mais s'il existe un moyen de prévenir ça...

_ Laisse tomber, répondit Dean. Ce sont des idioties.

Castiel pencha la tête de côté.

_ Mais Dean, déjà que je ne dors pas, je ne peux pas avoir bonne mine alors si...

_ Cas, ça suffit ! Tu es très bien comme tu es !

Cas le regarda longuement et Dean vit un très léger sourire relever un seul coin de la bouche de l'ange. Il remit le stick dans sa poche.

Garth arriva alors par derrière et passa un bras autour des épaules de Dean.

_ Tu sais, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, tu peux jouer les durs et les désabusés autant que tu veux. Je reste persuadé que vous méritez d'être heureux tous les deux.

Et d'un pas leste, il retourna s'installer sur sa banquette avant que Dean ait pu le frapper, l'insulter ou quoique ce soit d'autre de désagréable.

Judith réapparut une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle avait l'air fatigué et grimaçait. Dean comprit que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

_ Alors ? demanda-t-il alors que tous les trois se massaient autour de la voyante.

Elle secoua la tête.

_ J'ai bien eu quelques flashs, quelques sensations mais rien de précis.

_ Raconte-nous quand même, insista Garth.

Judith se hissa sur la banquette qu'occupait Garth quelques secondes auparavant. Elle laissa tomber au sol ses ballerines et croisa ses jambes sous elle. Sa position juvénile contrastait étonnamment avec les traits tirés de son visage.

_ Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est très flou. J'ai ressenti un grand froid. Vraiment perçant. Et du blanc, beaucoup de blanc.

_ Froid et blanc... ça pourrait être de la neige, devina Dean.

_ Non, fit Judith. Ca ne sentait pas la neige. Enfin je ne crois pas. Mais, je me trompe peut-être.

_ Et quoi d'autre ! insista Dean, de plus en plus pressant.

_ Un nom, j'ai vu écrit un nom. Loki.

_ QUOI ? s'écria Dean. Tu es sûre ?

Judith secoua la tête.

_ Sûre non, mais il me semble.

_ Un problème ? demanda Garth, visiblement perplexe devant le sursaut de Dean.

_ Loki ! s'écria Dean. C'est Gabriel !

Castiel se rapprocha de lui.

_ Tu crois que Gabriel est mêlé à tout ça ?

_ Peut-être... grogna Dean.

_ Mais Gabriel est mort, insista Castiel.

Dean haussa les épaules.

_ Nous l'avons cru mort plusieurs fois et à chaque fois il est revenu.

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Ca n'a pas de sens. Il est revenu les fois précédentes car c'est Sam et toi qui aviez tenté de le tuer. La dernière fois, c'est Lucifer qui s'en est occupé et sans vouloir être vexant Dean, j'ai tendance à croire que contrairement à vous, il sait faire la différence entre un ange mort ou non. Et même s'il était vivant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il irait s'en prendre à des monuments religieux.

Dean leva les mains au ciel.

_ Ton frère est taré ! Que veux-tu que je te dise !

_ Moi au moins mon frère n'est pas une abomination.

_ Ca c'est bas.

_ Les garçons ? les interrompit Judith.

Dean et Castiel cessèrent leur querelle.

_ Oui ?

_ Il y a une dernière chose que j'ai vue. Mais c'est étrange.

_ De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Garth.

Judith parut hésiter.

_ De... de sandwichs.

_ De sandwichs ? répéta Garth.

_ De sandwichs, confirma Judith.

_ Bingo ! s'écria Dean. Gabriel a toujours eu un faible pour la nourriture.

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Pour moi, il consommait plutôt des sucreries.

Dean lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Ca suffit ! Pour moi, il parait clair qu'il s'agit de Gabriel et qu'il va frapper dans un endroit plein de neige.

Castiel ne parut pas convaincu.

_ Tu ferais mieux d'appeler Sam, il aura peut-être une autre idée, proposa l'ange.

Dean sortit son téléphone.

"***"

Après avoir pris congé de Judith, Dean et Garth s'étaient rendus dans l'unique Bed & Breakfast de Linton. Chez Umber, les chambres étaient simples mais propres et surtout, Dean appréciait d'avoir sa propre chambre et d'être enfin débarrassé pour quelques heures de Garth.

Il avait eu Sam au téléphone et celui-ci s'était rangé du côté de Castiel. Pour lui aussi, il y avait peu de chance que Gabriel soit mêlé à ça. Mais il avait noté les indices fournis par Judith et lui et Kevin s'étaient immédiatement lancés dans des recherches. Castiel était aussi reparti de son côté, directement sur le terrain. Il avait annoncé se rendre dans le nord de l'Europe car pour lui, le froid et Loki étaient les indices les plus sérieux.

Dean se retrouvait donc seul dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber dans le lit. Umber leur avait servi un copieux plat de macaronis au fromage et Dean, repu, était presque tenté de rester là, à dormir dans ses vêtements sales. Il avait eu une journée sacrément longue et il avait bien trop réfléchi à son goût. Il se sentait épuisé.

Au bout de longues minutes, il se redressa finalement et se débarrassa de ses bottes. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et agita frénétiquement les orteils. Comme il était bon d'être enfin libre.

Au prix d'un gros effort, il se remit debout et laissa tomber sa chemise sur le sol. Il observa le vieux t-shirt de Led Zeppelin qu'il portait en-dessous et renifla. Ouais, ça irait bien pour une journée de plus...

Il avait à peine décidé d'aller prendre une douche que Castiel se matérialisa à ses côtés.

_ Dean ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé le lieu de la prochaine attaque. Nous devons nous dépêcher s'il a prévu de frapper cette nuit.

Avant que Dean n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, Castiel lui avait posé la main sur l'épaule. Et immédiatement Dean eut le souffle coupé par le froid.

Ils étaient sur une grande place bien dégagée et le vent était glacial. Le sol aussi était glacial et traversait sans difficulté les chaussettes de Dean. Ce dernier se retint difficilement de claquer des dents mais ses bras nus étaient constellés de chair de poule.

_ Regarde Dean, lui montra Castiel oublieux de son état, ça correspond exactement à la description de Judith. Le froid ! Enfin, il me semble qu'il fait froid...

_ Il fait froid, confirma Dean.

Il était sûr que ses lèvres allaient tourner au bleu d'une minute à l'autre. Il allait pouvoir faire un concours de lèvres monstrueuses contre le vert à lèvres de Judith.

_ Et le blanc ! Regarde la cathédrale !

Dean se retourna et se retrouva face à un édifice parfaitement blanc.

_ Quant à Loki, rien à voir avec Gabriel. Regarde là-bas.

Castiel lui montrait une enseigne à une trentaine de mètres de là.

_ Café Loki, expliqua Castiel lorsqu'il vit Dean plisser des yeux. Ca correspond à Loki et aux sandwichs.

Dean devait admettre que pour le moment, ça collait plutôt pas mal.

_ Cas, où sommes-nous ?

_ Devant la cathédrale Hallgrímskirkja, à Reykjavik, Islande.

Dean se demanda pourquoi il se retrouvait toujours dans des coins avec des noms à coucher dehors (ce qui allait probablement se produire vu comment la nuit était partie).

_ Super ! Bravo Cas ! Maintenant ramène-moi vite dans ma chambre.

Castiel pencha la tête de côté.

_ Mais Dean, s'il attaque cette nuit...

_ S'il attaque cette nuit, j'aimerais autant avoir mes chaussures et un blouson, expliqua Dean.

Castiel le détailla de la tête aux pieds et comprit enfin ce qui clochait.

_ Je suis désolé Dean. J'étais tellement excité à l'idée d'avoir trouvé le bon endroit que je n'ai pas fait attention. Je te ramène tout de suite.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait même touché Dean, le sol trembla.

(à suivre...)


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde!Merci encore de me suivre et pour vos commentaires! Ca me booste à fond! D'ailleurs en parlant de commentaires, Hermineuh l'autre jour me fait "Tu réponds à tes commentaires toi?" et moi "Quoi? On peut répondre aux commentaires?". Bref, je viens de découvrir un truc ^o^ Désolée si je suis passée pour une grosse malpolie qui ne répond pas aux commentaires, lalala. Il va vraiment falloir que je m'intéresse aux fonctionnalités du site!_  
_Allez zou, j'arrête là avec mon blabla et je vous laisse lire la suite. Bonne lecture!_

"***"

Dean s'accrocha au bras de Castiel pour ne pas tomber.

_ Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Castiel plissa les yeux et observa la place qui gondolait de plus en plus.

_ Il arrive.

Dean regarda le visage de l'ange. Castiel avait une mine renfrognée et tout son corps était tendu, dans l'attente de la créature qu'ils avaient tant recherchée. Il porta la main à sa ceinture mais constata qu'il avait laissé toutes ses armes dans sa chambre à Linton.

_ Merde, jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Sans briser le contact physique, Castiel se plaça légèrement devant Dean, comme s'il avait compris quel était son problème.

_ Je m'en occupe, dit-il, visiblement prêt à bondir.

Dean hocha la tête, la mâchoire serrée. Il en avait presque oublié le froid. Il était toujours couvert de chair de poule mais il ne savait plus si c'était le vent ou l'anticipation.

Les vibrations s'intensifièrent et un grondement s'éleva du sol. Malgré le support de Castiel, Dean tomba à genoux. L'ange restait quant à lui parfaitement campé sur ses pieds. Au loin des fenêtres se brisèrent et Dean crut entendre quelques cris portés par le vent. Mais ce n'était peut-être que son imagination car le bruit autour de lui était assourdissant.

_ Qu'est-ce que... cria-t-il pour que Castiel l'entende.

C'est alors que le sol se déchira. Du moins, sur le coup, Dean crut qu'il se déchirait. Pas sous lui directement, mais à quelques pas, au pied même de la cathédrale. Puis il plissa les yeux et comprit que le sol était comme... aspiré par le sol lui-même. Comme une vague qui se retire. Pour mieux revenir en force. Et lorsque le sol revint, il revint sous la forme d'une main. Une main de pierre géante, pouvant contenir Dean trois ou quatre fois, facilement.

_ Bordel ! ne put-il retenir, toujours à quatre pattes sur le sol.

Il vit Castiel s'élancer vers la main, armé de sa lame.

_ CAS ! appela-t-il en tentant de se remettre debout.

Mais sans succès. Les secousses étaient encore trop fortes.

Désemparé et impuissant, il vit l'ange lever le bras et enfoncer la pointe de son arme dans le poignet du monstre. Castiel semblait ridiculement petit face à son adversaire et Dean sentit son cœur se serrer d'angoisse. La chose avait l'air de pouvoir l'écraser comme un rien.

Mais au lieu de l'écraser, la main balaya Castiel, comme si la lame de l'ange n'avait eu aucun effet sur elle. En tout cas, pas plus qu'une piqure de moustique agaçante. Dean vit le corps de Castiel être projeté en l'air et retomber lourdement à quelques pas de lui.

_ CAS ! cria de nouveau Dean en rampant vers l'ange.

Les bruits du monstre étaient couverts par les battements erratiques de son propre cœur. Il avait du mal à respirer mais il se força à avancer vers Castiel, toujours immobile au sol.

_ Cas, fit-il de nouveau en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

L'ange se tourna vers lui. Il avait l'air un peu sonné et portait quelques coupures au visage mais il était bien en vie. Il leva sa main vers Dean.

_ Je vais bien Dean. Cette chose a juste une force...

La main frappa alors les fondations de la cathédrale. Violemment. L'édifice trembla. Elle renouvela sa tentative, donnant un grand coup contre la porte de bois et les pierres l'entourant. De larges fissures apparurent sur toute la façade, dans une série de craquements déchirants.

_ DEAN ! cria Castiel.

Il se jeta sur lui et le protégea de son corps alors qu'autour d'eux, la cathédrale et son clocher s'effondraient, des pans entiers de mur s'écrasant au sol dans un vacarme tonitruant.

Dean avait porté les mains à ses oreilles et s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, Castiel toujours étendu au-dessus de lui. Une poussière dense s'élevait autour d'eux, l'empêchant de respirer et le forçant à garder les yeux fermés.

Il sentait les impacts des pierres tout autour d'eux. Il était impossible que pas une ne les touche et pourtant, Dean était toujours en un seul morceau.

_ CAS ! hurla-t-il pour que l'ange l'entende.

Ce dernier devait recevoir le plus gros de la tempête.

Il sentit la main de Castiel se poser sur son bras et serrer doucement, pour lui prouver qu'il était lui aussi toujours vivant. Dean eut envie de lui rendre son étreinte mais il jugea plus sage de ne pas bouger. Ce n'était pas le moment de se prendre une brique sur le coin du crâne.

Le vacarme dura plusieurs secondes encore puis soudain, il n'y eut plus que quelques claquements, comme si les dernières pierres se décidaient à tomber une à une puis un silence quasi assourdissant. Dean avait les oreilles qui vrombissaient et il n'entendait plus qu'un sifflement perçant au fond de ses tympans et au loin l'alarme d'une voiture. Il tenta de prendre une goulée d'air mais n'avala que de la poussière qui tapissa d'un goût âcre l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Il sentit Castiel bouger.

Lorsque l'ange se redressa, les gravats qui s'étaient accumulés sur son dos glissèrent à terre. Dean ouvrit péniblement les yeux et devina aux pieds de Castiel un tas de pierres de toutes tailles. Sans ce dernier, tous ses os seraient brisés à l'heure actuelle.

Une main apparut dans son champ de vision, à quelques centimètres de lui. Il la saisit et laissa Castiel le remettre debout.

_ Tout va bien Dean ? demanda l'ange lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

Dean hocha la tête. La poussière était encore dense, il distinguait à peine la silhouette de Castiel pourtant à quelques centimètres seulement de lui, et déjà, c'était au travers d'un épais rideau de larmes.

Il hocha la tête, incapable de parler tellement sa bouche était sèche. L'ange resta silencieux puis la main qui tenait toujours la sienne le relâcha pour remonter sur son visage. Il sentit le bout des doigts de Castiel se poser sur sa joue. Il frissonna et blâma le froid, qui revenait en force maintenant que son pic d'adrénaline retombait.

_ Dean, fit Castiel d'un ton perplexe.

Dean ne parvenait toujours pas à le distinguer mais il imaginait très bien la tête de l'ange, penchée de côté.

_ Dean ? Tu pleures ?

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

_ ... poussière... croassa-t-il péniblement.

_ Oh !

Immédiatement la main de Castiel retomba sur son bras et sans un mot, il guida Dean au milieu des décombres, jusqu'à sortir de l'épais nuage.

Enfin Dean put respirer.

Et voir.

Il ne voyait plus la cathédrale bien sûr, puisqu'elle était détruite. Il ne voyait pas vraiment la place d'ailleurs, puisqu'il y avait encore de la poussière dans tous les sens. Mais il voyait les maisons, autour d'eux, dont toutes les fenêtres étaient brisées et dont la plupart des façades était à présent couvertes de lézardes. Il voyait les gens aussi, sortis de chez eux par le vacarme. Ils erraient en petits groupes, perdus, les yeux hagards et la bouche ouverte, serrés les uns contre les autres. Certain pleuraient.

Mais il voyait surtout Castiel, qui le regardait, non, qui l'inspectait, comme pour vérifier que Dean n'avait pas menti sur son état de santé. Et malgré la situation, la tension et le froid, Dean se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Il grimaça vite au goût de plâtre qu'il y trouva mais pouffa tout de même. Castiel était couvert de la tête aux pieds de poussière. Il ressemblait à l'une de ces statues vivantes qu'on trouve dans les lieux touristiques. A l'exception de ses yeux, qui paraissaient, si possible, plus bleus encore entourés de tout ce blanc.

_ Dean ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête. Puis il leva les mains, les posa sur les épaules de Castiel et les épousseta tant bien que mal.

_ Dean ? réitéra Castiel, de plus en plus perplexe.

_ Tu es... commença Dean.

Avant qu'il puisse se retenir et même y réfléchir, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'ange. Il frotta vigoureusement, faisant voler de la poussière tout autour de la tête de Castiel. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

_ ... dégoûtant, conclut Dean, toujours hilare.

Castiel soupira et leva la main en direction de Dean.

_ Dean.

Ce dernier se regarda enfin et constata qu'il était dans le même état que Castiel. Moins les chaussures. Et le manteau. Le froid se rappela soudain à lui et il frissonna, toute bonne humeur oubliée.

_ C'était quoi ce truc ? demanda-t-il à l'ange, tendant la main vers la place dont les débris commençaient à apparaître maintenant que le nuage de poussière retombait. Il sautait d'un pied à l'autre, les orteils frigorifiés.

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Une main ? hasarda-t-il.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

_ J'ai bien vu ça ! Mais la main de quoi ? Il y avait un bras au bout de cette main et au bout de ce bras forcément quelque chose. Ce n'était quand même pas une version géante de la chose, ce truc !

Castiel le regarda longuement. Comme à son habitude, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce que racontait Dean.

_ Quelle chose ? Quel truc ? Dean, je...

Dean se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer. Ses dents commençaient à claquer et au loin il entendait les premières sirènes des véhicules d'urgence.

Il secoua la tête.

_ Laisse tomber et ramène-moi auprès de Sam. J'ai besoin d'une douche chaude et il faut absolument qu'on lui raconte ce qu'on a vu. Il aura peut-être une idée.

Castiel hocha la tête et posa la main sur l'épaule de Dean.

« *** »

L'instant d'après, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans le salon de Garth, où Kevin et Sam étaient chacun le nez dans son ordinateur.

Si Sam, quelque peu habitué, sursauta à l'apparition de Dean et Castiel, Kevin, quant à lui, poussa un petit cri de surprise et leur jeta ce qu'il avait de plus proche, à savoir un vieux livre pesant son poids. Le livre atteint Castiel en pleine poitrine mais ce dernier ne broncha pas. Il regarda l'ouvrage tomber à ses pieds avec un bruit sourd. Il tourna la tête vers le prophète, les sourcils froncés. Dean pensa qu'à un moment, Castiel allait forcément rester coincé avec cette expression faciale.

_ Kevin ? demanda l'ange en ramassant le livre.

Celui-ci se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_ Désolé Castiel. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir d'un coup dans le salon.

Il rit nerveusement. Sam lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule et Kevin eut un mouvement de recul, le regard noir, les doigts de nouveau à la recherche d'une arme potentielle. Pas étonnant qu'il ait survécu jusque-là, pensa Dean. Autant il était charmant quand tout allait bien, autant Kevin devenait un vrai guerrier sous la pression.

Puis le prophète se détendit et se réinstalla au fond du canapé.

Il détailla alors Dean et Cas. Puis Sam et lui échangèrent un regard perplexe.

_ Sexe dans l'arrière-boutique d'un boulanger ? proposa Kevin.

Dean retint un cri outré.

_ Mais pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-il.

_ Dean, vous êtes tous les deux tout blanc, insista Kevin.

_ Oui mais...

_ Et où sont tes chaussures ? interrompit Sam. Et ta chemise. Et ton blouson ?

Dean garda la bouche ouverte dans l'espoir de pouvoir en placer une mais peine perdue.

_ Et ton slip ? tenta Kevin.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête avant de se rappeler que ça n'avait aucun sens. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait, son slip !

_ Ca suffit ! coupa-t-il.

_ Et... où est Garth ? poursuivit le prophète mais à son ton, Dean comprit que cette fois, il s'agissait d'une vraie question, pas d'une boutade.

_ C'est très sérieux, intervint alors Castiel. Grâce aux indications de la voyante, j'ai trouvé le prochain lieu de l'attaque.

Immédiatement, Sam et Kevin se tendirent, leur attention entièrement focalisée sur l'ange. Mais si Sam était parfaitement stoïque, Kevin se tordait nerveusement les doigts. Après tout, personne n'avait répondu à sa question sur Garth et Castiel avait toujours un ton tellement tragique qu'il pouvait s'attendre au pire.

_ Il s'agissait de la cathédrale de Reykjavik, en Islande. Je suis allé chercher Dean mais à peine sur place, nous avons été attaqués.

_ Par qui ? demanda Sam.

Castiel regarda Dean. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Mais il prit quand même la parole.

_ Par un genre de... main géante.

_ Une main géante ? répéta son frère en secouant la tête.

Dean opina.

_ Oui, une main géante.

_ Géante... géante ?

_ Yep ! Genre on aurait pu tous tenir dedans, toi, moi, Cas et Kevin.

_ Et Garth ? demanda Kevin.

_ Oui, Garth aussi probablement.

Kevin soupira.

_ Non, je veux dire, qu'avez-vous fait de Garth ?

_ Oh ! Il est encore à Linton ! Je suis sûr qu'il dort profondément.

_ Vous avez oublié Garth ? fit le prophète, avec une petite moue accusatrice.

Dean tendit le doigt vers Castiel.

_ C'est Cas ! Il est venu me chercher et avant même que j'ai pu prévenir Garth ou même mettre mes chaussures, il m'avait emmené à Reykjavik.

Castiel voulut répliquer mais Sam ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_ Où vous avez été attaqués par une main géante ?

_ Géante, confirma Dean. Et en pierre !

_ Comme une grosse statue de main ? fit son frère.

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Comme un gros bonhomme en pierre qui sort la main du sol.

Sam réfléchit quelques instants.

_ Donc d'après toi vous n'avez vu qu'un bout du monstre ?

_ D'après mes estimations, commença Castiel, nous avons à faire à une créature de plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

_ Qui se déplace sous terre ? demanda Sam.

Il tapait sur son clavier, prenant probablement des notes en même temps que Castiel et Dean parlaient.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

_ Non. Je ne l'ai pas ressenti comme ça. Je veux dire... j'ai eu l'impression qu'il se déplaçait pas sous terre mais dans la terre ou alors... qu'il était la terre.

Sam et Kevin lui jetèrent un regard perplexe. Dean se maudit de ne pas savoir comment mieux s'exprimer.

_ C'est aussi ce que j'ai ressenti, l'appuya Castiel et Dean sentit toute la gratitude du monde lui étreindre le cœur. C'est ce qu'a dû vouloir exprimer Willielmus avec ton « Terr ». La Terre elle-même qui était venu pour l'attaquer.

_ Mais pourquoi ? demanda Kevin. La Terre qui s'en prend à une usine chimique ou à une centrale nucléaire, je reste perplexe mais je peux comprendre l'idée, mais des cathédrales ?

Personne ne répondit.

_ Et... la poussière blanche ? hasarda Sam.

_ Les restes de la cathédrale de Reykjavik, expliqua Castiel, le plus simplement du monde.

Sam leva les mains au ciel.

_ Quoi ? Vous étiez sur place et vous n'avez pas réussi à l'arrêter !

_ Castiel a essayé mais... raconta Dean.

_ Et toi tu n'as rien fait ? demanda son frère.

Dean serra les poings. Sam commençait à doucement l'agacer. Si c'était aussi simple, il n'avait qu'à y aller lui, au lieu de rester toute la journée les fesses dans le canapé à pianoter sur son ordinateur !

_ Je n'avais pas de chaussures ! répondit Dean, comme si ça expliquait tout.

_ Bruce Willis non plus n'a pas de chaussure dans le premier Die Hard et pourtant...

_ Dean ! Sam ! les interrompit Castiel.

Puis l'ange se tourna vers le plus jeune des Winchester.

_ Sam. J'ai tenté d'arrêter cette créature et elle m'a balayé comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'un moustique. Si Dean était intervenu, il serait probablement mort à l'heure actuelle. Je suis désolé que nous n'ayons pas pu sauver cette cathédrale mais au moins nous avons pu avoir un aperçu même bref de notre adversaire. A nous maintenant de trouver ce qu'il est et comment l'arrêter avant qu'il n'attaque de nouveau.

Sam hocha la tête.

_ Merci Cas, répondit-il.

_ Merci Cas, fit à son tour Dean.

L'ange eut un petit sourire.

_ Je vous en prie.

Dean se passa une main sur les yeux. Ils le piquaient encore et il commençait à être réellement fatigué. Au moins, il s'était réchauffé un peu mais l'appel d'un jet d'eau brulant était toujours attractif.

_ J'ai besoin de me laver, lâcha-t-il alors. Je reviens bientôt.

_ Moi aussi, ajouta Castiel.

Dean eut un instant l'impression que l'ange allait le suivre dans la salle de bain. Auquel cas, il n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir. Mal, probablement.

Mais au lieu de s'engager dans l'escalier menant à l'étage, Castiel entra dans la cuisine. Dean secoua la tête et monta les marches quatre à quatre.

«*** »

Lorsqu'il redescendit, Dean était propre et réchauffé. Il avait jeté ses affaires sales dans un coin de la chambre qu'il occupait et s'était longuement laissé aller sous un jet brûlant. Les premières minutes, l'eau qui s'écoulait par la bonde de la baignoire était blanche. Dean hésita même, l'espace d'un instant, à prendre un véritable bain, tellement il avait eu froid à Reykjavik. Puis il se dit qu'il n'avait déjà pas le temps et qu'ensuite, les bains, c'était vraiment un truc de nana, la preuve, Sam en prenait ! Dean se demandait d'ailleurs comment son frère arrivait à caler son grand corps dans ces tubes minuscules, il devait y être aussi à l'aise qu'une sardine dans sa boîte. Au final, il resta sous la douche une bonne quinzaine de minutes, sentant son sang recommencer à circuler normalement dans ses extrémités et l'adrénaline de cette dernière heure retomber.

En sortant, il s'était enroulé dans une grande serviette et s'était laissé tomber quelques minutes sur son lit. Lui qui avait cru pouvoir avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil à Linton allait probablement passer la moitié de la nuit à faire des recherches dans des vieux bouquins.

Il soupira et se remit debout à la recherche de vêtements chauds. Il trouva un t-shirt d'AC/DC, une épaisse chemise brune et un jean dans les tiroirs de la commode de la chambre. Dean ne défaisait que rarement son sac mais puisqu'il avait rapidement été évident qu'ils allaient passer quelques temps chez Garth, il avait pris ses aises.

Il avait aussi trouvé une paire de chaussettes en grosses mailles que Bobby lui avait offerte une année pour Noël. Dean les portait rarement car elles étaient si épaisses qu'il avait ensuite du mal à rentrer dans ses bottes. Mais elles étaient bien chaudes et pour le moment, c'était bien tout ce qui importait à Dean. Surtout que ses bottes étaient restées à Linton.

Puis il redescendit au salon.

Sam et Kevin ne levèrent même pas la tête. Il les entendait tous deux pianoter plus vite qu'il était humainement possible. Castiel, lui, le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. L'ange avait repris son aspect habituel et Dean se demanda pourquoi il avait eu besoin de s'isoler dans la cuisine pour juste claquer des doigts et se retrouver épousseté. Peut-être était-ce une étrange forme de pudeur.

_ Tu te sens mieux Dean ? demanda-t-il.

Dean trouva sa voix étrangement douce et même concernée.

Castiel était assis à quelque pas de là, à ce qui était autrefois la table de la salle à manger mais qui maintenant n'était plus qu'un support pour des piles et des piles de grimoires. Il était devant un vieux livre ouvert.

Dean vint se placer face à lui.

_ Mieux, merci.

Castiel lui fit un petit sourire penaud.

_ Je suis désolé, Dean, de ne pas t'avoir laissé t'habiller avant de partir.

Dean haussa les épaules.

_ Pas de souci ! Et puis, c'est grâce à toi que nous avons pu enfin voir cette chose.

Il regarda Castiel qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis qu'il était arrivé. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi.

_ Merci Dean, fit l'ange, presque dans un murmure.

Dean se demanda pourquoi Castiel le remerciait. Appréciait-il que Dean reconnaisse sa valeur ? Garth avait peut-être raison lorsqu'il avait dit que Castiel ne se voyait que comme un outil pour les Winchester et qu'il avait besoin de se sentir utile.

Mais pour le moment, Dean s'en fichait pas mal. Castiel avait juste les yeux les plus incroyables qu'il ait jamais vus. Même le « ça recommence » de Sam qu'il entendit du coin de l'oreille resta ignoré.

Puis Dean cligna des yeux et le moment passa. Foutue poussière, pensa-t-il. Il savait qu'il avait encore les yeux légèrement rouges. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait de plus ? Pris la main de Castiel ? C'était ridicule.

Il se racla la gorge et se calla dans sa chaise.

_ Il faudra juste demain matin que tu me ramènes à Linton pour que je ramène mes affaires et Bab...

_ Hors de question ! intervint son frère.

_ Quoi ? demanda Dean en se tournant vers lui.

_ Garth peut te ramener tes affaires, proposa gentiment Kevin.

_ Mais...

Sam croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Dean, s'il te plait, nous avons besoin de tout le monde. Nous avons enfin un début de piste et tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre de nouveau douze heures sur la route.

Dean grommela.

_ Si vraiment tes bottes te manquent, reprit son frère en lorgnant sur les chaussettes de grand-père de Dean, Cas peut aller te les chercher rapidement. En attendant, aide-nous !

Dean ouvrit la bouche, la referma et la rouvrit. Dans l'absolu, il savait que Sam avait raison mais quelque chose le chiffonnait encore. Enfin, pire que le chiffonnait, le rendait malade jusqu'au plus profond de ses trippes.

_ Et Baby ! s'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

Sam n'eut pas l'air le moins du monde impressionné.

_ Garth peut... fit Kevin.

_ NON ! l'interrompit Dean.

Sam soupira.

_ Garth va devoir rentrer d'une façon ou d'une autre alors autant qu'il ramène l'Impala, ça fera gagner du temps à tout le monde.

_ NON ! se défendit de nouveau Dean.

_ Dean, ne fais pas l'enfant ! insista son frère. Garth est un grand garçon, il peut très bien ramener ta voiture.

Dean soutint le regard de Sam quelques secondes mais comprit rapidement qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus. Sam était une sacrée tête de mule par moment et un de ces moments était arrivé. Il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

_ J'ai toujours su que tu l'aimais moins que moi !

_ Oui, oui, c'est ça, répondit Sam dont toute l'attention était retournée à son écran.

_ S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit...

_ Tu la répareras comme tu l'as fait de nombreuses fois auparavant et voilà ! Fin de l'histoire.

Cela eut pour effet de clouer le bec de Dean.

Il jeta un dernier regard noir à son frère qui n'arborait qu'une expression pleine de dédain. Puis il posa la main sur une pile et récupéra un des livres. Par-dessus les ouvrages, Castiel lui offrit un petit sourire plein de compassion.

Dean se sentit un peu mieux.

« *** »

_ Il devrait être là depuis deux heures maintenant ! tempêta Dean en arpentant le salon en grandes enjambées.

Sam regarda Kevin qui haussa les épaules.

_ Il est peut-être pris dans des bouchons ? proposa Castiel.

_ Les bouchons ! s'écria Dean en se tournant vers l'ange. Quels bouchons ! On est au milieu de rien ! Il ne peut pas y avoir de bouchon !

Ses bras gesticulaient en tout sens et Castiel pencha la tête de côté. Il paraissait hésiter entre être désolé pour Dean ou bien le gifler une bonne fois pour toute pour le calmer et le remettre au travail. Finalement, il décida de ne rien faire du tout et de se replonger dans son livre.

La nuit avait été courte. Vers les quatre heures du matin, alors que Sam et Kevin s'étaient l'un après l'autre assoupis dans le canapé, Dean était allé se coucher, à bout de force. Lorsqu'il s'était relevé, à peine quatre heures plus tard, Castiel n'avait pas bougé de la table de salle à manger et avait épluché de nombreuses pages sans succès. Et pourtant, ils avaient fait le tour de tous les démons anciens et d'une bonne partie des mythes folkloriques.

Peu après, ils avaient reçu un appel de Garth qui s'inquiétait de la disparition de Dean. Kevin lui avait expliqué la situation et Garth avait de bon cœur accepté de ramener les affaires de Dean, voiture incluse.

Depuis, plus de quatorze heures s'étaient écoulées. Leurs recherches piétinaient et Garth, et par conséquent l'Impala, n'étaient toujours pas là. Et Dean n'avait plus la tête à faire des « recherches » !

_ Je vais le tuer, grogna-t-il, les mains solidement plantées sur les hanches.

Kevin se tourna vers Sam.

_ Je devrais peut-être lui dire, murmura-t-il.

_ Me dire quoi ? demanda Dean, dont ouïe n'était jamais aussi affutée que lorsqu'il était sous tension.

Sam eut un sourire crispé pour le prophète.

_ Il va bien falloir qu'il l'apprenne de toute façon ! Bonne chance.

Puis il posa calmement son ordinateur sur la table basse et se leva. Sous couvert d'aller aux toilettes, il se glissa hors de la pièce.

Dean posa un genou sur l'accoudoir du sofa et se pencha vers Kevin, son air le plus menaçant plaqué sur le visage.

_ Me dire quoi Kevin ?

Le prophète parut se recroqueviller entre deux coussins. Visiblement, si le roi de l'enfer ne l'avait pas impressionné, Dean Winchester contrarié avait l'effet inverse.

Il tenta de sourire à ce dernier.

_ Garth a appelé tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-il.

_ Et ?

_ Euh... hum... il s'est trompé à la station service.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

_ Il s'est trompé de quoi ? De route ?

Quelque part, ça ne l'étonnait pas que Garth soit capable de se perdre même pour rentrer chez lui.

_ Non, de carburant.

L'angoisse de Dean revint en force.

_ DE CARBURANT ! Il a rempli ma Baby avec... avec n'importe quoi !

_ Ce n'est rien Dean, fit Sam en revenant dans la pièce. Il est allé la faire vidanger. A peine l'histoire de quelques heures.

_ Baby va être vidangée par un inconnu ! Par un inconnu !

Sam soupira et fit quelques pas pour détendre ses jambes. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé la moitié de sa vie sur le vieux canapé de Garth et il n'en pouvait plus.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une pucelle, grogna-t-il.

Dean paraissait sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient tous un peu tendus. Après la nuit dernière, ils pensaient trouver facilement une piste mais les recherches de la journée étaient restées infructueuses.

_ Ne... menaça Dean.

_ Voilà pourquoi on ne t'a rien dit ! s'écria Sam. Je savais que tu en ferais toute une histoire.

_ Evidemment ! D'habitude c'est moi qui la vidange !

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_ De toute façon c'était il y a quelques heures. C'est probablement fait maintenant.

_ Et si Garth n'a pas rappelé, intervint Kevin qui n'était plus caché derrière un coussin, c'est que tout s'est bien passé. Il ne devrait plus tarder !

Dean pointa Kevin du doigt.

_ Il ferait mieux de...

_ Dean !

La voix empressée de Castiel le coupa net. Il se tourna vers l'ange.

_ Dean, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Dean se pressa à ses côtés et plongea le nez dans l'ouvrage que Castiel était en train de lire.

Kevin et Sam échangèrent un regard blasé.

_ Crois-tu, demanda le prophète, que nous sommes dignes d'être mis au courant ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ Probablement pas. Après tout, nous n'avons jamais que passé les deux-cent quarante dernières heures à rechercher l'identité de la créature.

_ Peut-être en nous glissant discrètement à leurs côtés...

_ Peut-être.

Lentement, ils se rapprochèrent de la table. Sam tendit le cou pour voir mais Kevin eut beau se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, il n'était pas avancé pour autant.

_ Sam ! appela-t-il.

Celui-ci lui fit un petit geste de la main signifiant qu'il lui expliquerait dès que possible.

Dean se mordait la lèvre pendant qu'il lisait la page que Castiel lui avait désigné.

_ Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda l'ange.

Dean hocha la tête.

_ Ca pourrait être ça. Ca pourrait complètement être ça.

_ Gaïa ? demanda Sam en roulant des yeux.

_ Gaïa ? répéta Kevin les sourcils froncés.

De concert, Castiel et Dean opinèrent.

_ Gaïa, la mère des titans, confirma l'ange.

_ Tout est là ! s'enthousiasma Dean. La taille correspond ! La force correspond ! Cette impression que j'ai eu qu'elle ne sortait pas de terre mais qu'elle était la Terre !

C'est ce moment que choisit Garth pour rentrer.

_ Je suis là, annonça-t-il, triomphant.

Personne ne fit attention à lui.

_ Mais pourquoi, demanda Sam, Gaïa ressortirait-elle d'un coup et s'en prendrait-elle à des monuments chrétiens ?

Personne ne répondit.

_ J'en sais foutre rien, grogna finalement Dean. Mais c'est la meilleure piste que nous ayons eu jusqu'à présent. Bien joué Cas !

L'ange hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il appréciait le compliment.

_ Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? fit Garth en se rapprochant de Kevin.

Ce dernier lui expliqua rapidement la découverte de Castiel.

_ Bon, donc on a à faire à un genre de géant antique qui pour une raison inconnue est très en colère? résuma-t-il.

Kevin approuva.

Garth fit une petite grimace, posa les mains sur ses hanches et fit quelques pas autour de la table.

_ Quelque soit la motivation du monstre, peu importe, il est dangereux. La vraie question est donc, comment le battre ?

Castiel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la mine renfrognée.

_ Je n'en sais rien. Lorsque je me suis approchée d'elle, j'ai bien senti sa puissance. Je ne suis pas de taille à l'affronter. Et par conséquent, les humains non plus.

Tous soupirèrent longuement. Au fur et à mesure des minutes, ils s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce, soit plongés dans leurs pensées, soit à la recherche de nouveaux indices.

Kevin fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

_ Si j'en crois ce que je lis, les titans ont été enfermés par Zeus dans le Tartare, au fin fond de l'enfer.

_ Donc Zeus peut vaincre les titans ? fit Garth en se rapprochant de lui.

Kevin approuva.

_ De toute évidence.

_ Donc il suffit qu'on retrouve Zeus et qu'on lui demande de l'aide ?

Kevin se tourna vers Garth avec un petit sourire.

_ Et tu sais comment retrouver un ancien dieu grec toi ?

Garth haussa les épaules.

_ Moi non, mais eux peut-être.

Il se tourna vers les frères Winchester qui échangeaient des regards gênés. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent les yeux de Garth sur eux, ils s'intéressèrent suspicieusement à leurs pieds.

_ Un problème ? demanda Garth.

Sam se racla la gorge. Dean lui fit un sourire tendu.

Kevin se leva du canapé où il avait repris place quelques minutes auparavant. Les bras croisés et la mâchoire crispée, il vint se planter devant les deux frères.

_ Vous avez quelque chose à nous avouer ?

Dean donna un léger coup de poing à Sam. Ce dernier le lui rendit. Ils échangèrent ensuite un long regard puis en silence firent une partie rapide de pierre-papier-ciseaux. Dean perdit. Il soupira.

_ Zeus est mort, annonça-t-il.

_ Oh ! Saloperie de bordel de Winchester ! s'emporta Kevin. Vous ne pouvez rien faire sans tuer quelqu'un !

_ C'est même pas nous ! se défendit Sam, l'air visiblement outré.

_ C'est Prométhée ! insista Dean.

Kevin ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant. Les bras toujours sur la poitrine, il fixa en silence pendant de longues secondes les frères Winchester.

_ Et comment êtes-vous au courant ? demanda-t-il finalement, d'un ton parfaitement froid.

_ On était sur place, admit Sam, après une légère hésitation.

Kevin resta silencieux mais il était évident qu'il les jugeait. Et mal !

_ Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Garth après quelques minutes de silence inconfortable.

Kevin lâcha enfin les Winchester des yeux et se réinstalla devant son ordinateur.

_ Je ne sais pas, je vais chercher. Sinon vois avec ces deux génies là s'ils ont une idée.

Dean voulut répliquer, ne trouva rien et au final se tût.

Garth le fixait de ses grands yeux interrogateurs. Dean se sentit très mal à l'aise. Sa réponse de base était « on fonce et on voit » mais s'ils avaient vraiment à faire à Gaia, ça n'allait pas être d'une efficacité redoutable.

Il sentit Sam hausser des épaules à ses côtés.

_ Il y a forcément une solution, fit le plus jeune des Winchester. Zeus a vaincu les Titans mais lorsque nous avons rencontré Zeus, il était passablement affaibli. Plus personne ne croyait en lui. Si nous trouvons ce qui a causé la chute de Zeus, nous pourrons avoir une idée de comment vaincre les Titans.

_ C'est nous, fit Castiel que tout le monde avait oublié, toujours assis à sa table.

Tous le regardèrent dans l'attente d'explications plus poussées. Castiel les regardait en retour, comme si ce qu'il avait dit suffisait et qu'il leur laissait gérer la suite des opérations.

Dean craqua le premier.

_ Comment ça c'est vous ?

_ Nous ! L'arrivée de la chrétienté. Les dieux païens, Zeus, devenu entre temps Jupiter, et toute sa famille, sont devenus obsolètes. Ils se sont cachés et nous avons pris le pouvoir.

_ Pas étonnant qu'ils cherchent maintenant à se venger en faisant tomber vos cathédrales, commenta Garth.

Castiel le fusilla du regard.

_ C'était nécessaire, répliqua-t-il.

_ Vous n'auriez pas pu juste... cohabiter ?

La mâchoire de Castiel se crispa et il poussa un soupir agacé.

_ Ils donnaient nos fidèles à manger aux lions !

_ Du vrai pain béni pour...

_ Dean ! l'interrompit Sam.

Dean se tut et dissimula son sourire, non pas pour faire plaisir à Sam mais parce que Castiel avait vraiment pris son air le plus blasé.

_ Bon, reprit Kevin, visiblement en pleine réflexion, comment vous vous y êtes pris pour vaincre Zeus et compagnie ?

Castiel haussa les épaules.

_ Ca a pris un moment. Un long moment. Et Dieu a dû sacrifier son propre fils. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une solution envisageable dans notre cas.

_ Donc pour reprendre, fit Sam, on a un, voire plusieurs Titans qui s'en prennent pour on ne sait quelle raison encore aux monuments chrétiens et Zeus, le seul qui sait comment les vaincre, est mort. Et on ne peut pas compter sur la méthode brute puisque même Castiel n'a été d'aucune utilité la nuit dernière.

Castiel baissa la tête, la mine dépitée.

_ N'a été d'aucune utilité contre Gaia, précisa Dean, mais sans lui, nous ne saurions toujours pas à quoi nous avons à faire !

Cas eut un demi-sourire mais ne releva pas les yeux.

_ C'est ce que je voulais dire, reprit Sam qui de toute évidence n'avait pas la tête à ménager les sensibilités des uns et des autres. Et maintenant ?

_ Et si nous tentions la négociation ? demanda Garth.

Dean roula des yeux.

_ Sérieusement ?

Garth opina.

_ La force brute n'est pas la réponse à tout Dean !

Dean faillit répliquer que la force brute l'avait sauvé de bien des situations mais Garth ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_ Nous savons maintenant qui elle est et qu'elle en a après les chrétiens. Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui demander pourquoi et tenter de régler ça à l'amiable ?

_ Parce que lorsque nous l'avons rencontrée, elle a envoyé Cas bouler comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte !

_ Mais Cas l'avait attaquée !

_ C'est sûr que tout de suite, ça va la mettre dans de bonnes dispositions pour nous parler, grogna Sam.

_ Cas n'a pas eu le choix ! intervint de nouveau Dean.

_ C'était ça ou la cathédrale tombait, ajouta l'ange.

_ La cathédrale est quand même tombée, fit remarquer Kevin.

Castiel baissa de nouveau la tête et Dean eut envie d'insulter tous les autres. Il leva les mains au ciel et se retint au dernier moment de jurer.

_ Comme vous voulez ! s'écria-t-il avec un grand geste rageur. Mettez-lui la main dessus et là, nous verrons pour négocier ! Et si elle ne veut rien entendre, je la tuerai moi-même. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je trouverai !

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais au dernier moment, il se tourna vers Garth.

_ Et toi, ne va pas croire que je t'oublie ! Je vais aller inspecter Baby et si j'y trouve la moindre rayure, tu es mort.

Garth se blottit contre Kevin.

« *** »

Dean était accroupi à côté de la roue à vérifier le moindre centimètre de peinture. Pour le moment, il n'avait rien trouvé. A part l'incident de la vidange, apparemment Garth avait bien pris soin de l'Impala. Comme quoi, l'instinct de survie pouvait faire des miracles.

La voix de Castiel le fit presque sursauter.

_ Dean.

Ce dernier se redressa immédiatement et trouva l'ange à quelques centimètres de lui.

_ Hey Cas. Comment ça va ?

Castiel haussa les épaules, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

_ Je retourne en Europe, voir si maintenant que j'ai un nom, je peux trouver de nouvelles pistes sur Gaia.

Dean hocha la tête et le silence s'étira entre eux deux.

_ Ok, répondit finalement Dean, qui brisa le contact en regardant ses pieds.

_ Dean ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je...

Dean leva les yeux. Castiel paraissait embarrassé. Dean fronça les sourcils.

_ Un problème Cas ?

_ Non ! Non. Je voulais juste te remercier de m'avoir défendu tout à l'heure.

Dean ne put retenir un sourire et il haussa les épaules. Ne sachant que faire de ses mains, il les glissa dans les poches de son jean.

_ C'est normal. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Les autres peuvent parler autant qu'ils veulent, ils n'étaient pas là. Ils ne l'ont pas vue.

Castiel grimaça.

_ Oui, elle était vraiment puissante. J'espère que cette histoire de négociation va marcher parce que sinon, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment nous pourrons la battre.

_ Nous trouverons, fit Dean. Nous trouvons toujours.

_ Je veux dire, reprit Cas, après une légère hésitation, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment nous pourrons la battre, sans avoir, comme habituellement, à sacrifier l'un de nous.

Dean grimaça. La conversation ne prenait vraiment pas une tournure rassurante.

_ Merci Cas, fit-il ironiquement.

_ Je t'en prie Dean, répondit l'ange, toujours aussi sérieusement. Je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant.

_ Ok. Euh... Cas ! s'écria Dean avant que l'ange ne disparaisse.

Ce dernier pencha la tête de côté.

_ Oui Dean ?

Dean gratta le sol du bout de sa chaussure. Les graviers crissèrent et ce fut le seul bruit pendant de longues secondes, le temps que Dean se décide à parler.

_ Je... Tu... Tu sais que je ne te considère pas comme un outil, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le sais hein ?

Castiel lui répondit par un sourire. Un vrai sourire. Les mains de Dean devinrent moites et il les enfonça le plus profondément possible dans ses poches.

_ Merci Dean.

Et Castiel disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes.

(à suivre...)


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour tout le monde!_  
_Encore merci à tous pour vos commentaires, vos favoris et tout ce qui va avec! Vous êtes le Bien!_  
_Voilà donc la suite. Désolée du délai, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu. J'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture à tous_

"***"

Ils se trouvaient tous autour de la table de la cuisine de Garth. La nuit était tombée et en silence, ils mangeaient des spaghettis en boîte que Kevin venait de réchauffer. Assis en bout de table, Castiel les regardait. Ou plus exactement, il regardait Dean, qui touillait, des pointes de sa fourchette, les pâtes qui refroidissaient dans son assiette.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés chez Garth, Dean ne cessait de se dire qu'il allait profiter de la cuisine pour faire... quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Des burgers ! Des pâtes avec une vraie sauce maison, voire même essayer de faire lui-même une tarte, puisque toutes celles du commerce semblaient lui échapper. Il n'en avait jamais trouvé le temps et maintenant la vue des spaghettis surcuits le déprimait.

_ Ils ne sont pas bons mes spaghettis ? demanda Kevin en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean lui sourit et en avala une grosse bouchée en hochant la tête.

_ Bof, c'est pas terrible, répondit Garth en soupirant.

Il était assis aux côtés de Kevin et ce dernier lui donna un coup de coude.

_ Je sais, ajouta-t-il, mais j'ai fait avec ce que j'avais sous la main. Ca fait un moment que personne n'est allé faire de courses.

Tous opinèrent. Ils avaient de nouveau passé de nombreuses heures à la recherche de l'endroit où devait se cacher Gaïa. Pour finalement n'avoir aucune certitude, juste des déductions.

_ Si demain, nous trouvons Gaïa, annonça Sam, je vais acheter une bouteille de champagne !

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

_ Personnellement, fit Kevin, je préfèrerais du solide.

_ Ou de la bière, ajouta Dean.

Sam soupira.

_ Bon d'accord, j'irai acheter des légumes, de la tarte et de la bière, grommela-t-il.

_ Qu'on la trouve ou qu'on ne la trouve pas, de toute façon il va falloir y aller, fit remarquer le prophète. Si j'ai à ouvrir une nouvelle boîte de conserve, je vais m'ouvrir les veines avec !

Garth gloussa.

_ Tu as vaincu le roi de l'enfer mais tu es prêt à te laisser abattre à cause d'une boîte ?

_ Oui, répondit Kevin, le plus sérieusement du monde.

_ Bon, j'irai, j'irai, fit Sam, quelque soit le résultat de demain.

_ Et si on est toujours en vie, ajouta Dean.

_ Pour qu'elle nous tue, il faudrait déjà qu'on la trouve, répondit son frère.

Castiel se tourna le plus sérieusement du monde vers Dean. Il lui posa une main sur le bras.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, si elle nous attaque, je te protègerai.

Sam et Garth gloussèrent. Dean se sentit rougir et dégagea son bras de l'emprise de Castiel.

_ C'est gentil Cas, mais je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre tout seul.

Castiel baissa la tête.

_ Je sais Dean, mais cette chose est tellement puissante.

Tous approuvèrent. Dean ne l'aurait jamais admis mais l'idée de rencontrer Gaïa lui nouait effectivement les entrailles. Il avait vu la main, il redoutait ce qui était au bout. Il avait affronté des anges, des démons et le diable en personne mais tous jusqu'à présent avait eu des apparences plus ou moins humaines. Là, il allait se retrouver face à quelque chose de gigantesque et il n'était probablement pas plus dangereux pour le Titan qu'un moucheron ne l'était pour lui.

_ Donc le Mont Olympe ? fit-il pour se donner une contenance.

Sam hocha la tête. Lui aussi paraissait avoir abandonné l'idée de manger ses spaghettis.

_ Nous n'avons aucune certitude mais c'est, autant pour Kevin que pour moi, la déduction la plus logique. Si Gaïa veut montrer son pouvoir, comme nous le supposons, il est logique qu'elle s'installe à l'endroit qui était le symbole du pouvoir à son époque.

_ Mais si elle veut détruire le catholicisme, pourquoi ne pas s'installer au Vatican ? demanda Dean. Prendre le symbole du pouvoir de l'ennemi en jette tout autant.

_ Le Mont Olympe n'est qu'une simple déduction, répondit Kevin et à moins de nous rendre sur place, nous ne pouvons être sûrs de rien. D'après moi, Gaïa n'y connaît pas grand-chose à la chrétienté. Elle vient de remonter du Tartare, remarque qui sont les nouveaux maîtres de l'Europe et boum, tape dans le tas. Ce qui expliquerait l'illogisme avec lequel elle choisit ses cibles. Si ça se trouve, elle ne sait même pas ce qu'est le Vatican.

Dean hocha la tête. De toute façon, dès demain, ils seraient fixés.

_ J'espère qu'il ne fera quand même pas trop froid en haut du Mont Olympe, grogna-t-il.

Il avait gardé de très mauvais souvenirs de son passage dans la nuit glacée de Reykjavik.

_ Rien que tu ne puisses surmonter. Nous serons à moins de trois-mille mètres d'altitude.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

_ Ca reste haut, grogna-t-il.

Il se fit une petite note mentale pour mettre demain les infâmes chaussettes de Bobby, tant pis s'il était serré dans ses bottes.

_ Le truc sur lequel je m'interroge, fit Garth en avalant sa dernière bouchée de pâtes, probablement plus pour faire plaisir à Kevin que par goût, c'est pourquoi dans l'ancien temps, personne n'a grimpé le Mont Olympe pour voir s'il y avait vraiment des dieux ou pas.

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ Certains l'ont peut-être fait mais ne sont pas revenus. Zeus et compagnie n'étaient pas vraiment des marrants.

_ Et puis, ajouta Kevin, ils avaient des signes de l'existence de Dieux tout autour d'eux. Zeus descendait régulièrement parmi les humains sous forme d'animal pour tirer son coup.

Dean fit la grimace.

_ Sous forme d'animal ! Quel tordu !

Kevin eut une petite moue.

_ Les anecdotes zoophiles sont légions dans les mythes anciens. Rien que dans la mythologie nordique, Loki est connu pour avoir couché avec un cheval.

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard horrifié.

_ Loki... fit Sam d'une voix blanche... Loki a couché avec un cheval ?

Kevin opina.

Dean se pencha vers Castiel pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

_ Si tu dis encore une fois que mon frère est une abomination, je te ressors l'histoire de ton frère et de son amant le cheval !

Castiel fixa le sol.

_ Je ne suis pas responsable des actions de Gabriel, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Dean lui fit un petit sourire pour lui montrer qu'il plaisantait et l'ange parut se détendre.

Kevin se leva alors et ramassa les assiettes.

_ De toute évidence, plus personne ne va manger. Je propose qu'on en profite pour tous aller se coucher et avoir au moins quelques heures de sommeil. Vous partez de bonne heure demain matin.

Tous approuvèrent.

Garth se leva pour aider Kevin à la vaisselle. Les frères Winchester remontèrent dans leur chambre. Castiel se retira au salon pour lire.

Ils avaient décidé de tous aller sur place, à l'exception de Kevin, qui resterait là pour que leur groupe ne soit pas entièrement décimé en cas de coup dur. Dean et Castiel s'étaient évidemment immédiatement proposés pour se rendre au Mont Olympe. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir vu Gaïa et donc les seuls à avoir une réelle idée de ce qu'ils allaient rencontrer. Garth s'était ensuite incrusté. Il était frustré d'avoir été laissé derrière à Linton et avait réellement envie de se rendre utile. Dean avait d'abord refusé. Mais il avait fini par se laisser avoir par l'insistance de Garth, qui l'avait remercié en le prenant dans ses bras. Sam avait aussi tenu à venir. Il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il serait probablement un bien meilleur négociateur que Dean ce que ce dernier n'avait pu réfuter. Mais Dean se doutait aussi que sous cette bonne excuse, son frère en avait juste assez d'être enfermé les fesses sur le canapé toute la journée et qu'il avait juste envie de prendre l'air.

Ils avaient déjà préparé leurs sacs. De gros sacs, gonflés d'armes en tout genre car malgré d'intensives recherches, ils n'avaient pu trouver un moyen sûr de tuer un Titan, voire même juste de le renvoyer dans le Tartare.

Dans quelques heures, ils n'auraient pu qu'à s'habiller et Castiel les emmènerait tous en haut du Mont Olympe.

« *** »

Dean se réveilla en grognant. Il roula sur le dos et jeta son drap au pied du lit. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud. Il sentait ses cheveux qui collaient à son crâne et son caleçon à ses fesses. Il n'avait pourtant pas fait de cauchemar. Juste un rêve sans intérêt où il était en train de cultiver un carré de choux. Comment avait-il pu finir en sueur ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Toujours est-il qu'il avait chaud, qu'il avait soif et que sa vessie était pleine.

Il attrapa son téléphone, posé sur la table de chevet à sa droite.

3h30.

L'heure du réveil était prévue pour dans une demie heure. Ca ne valait pas le coup de se rendormir maintenant. Autant profiter du temps imparti pour prendre une bonne douche et se débarrasser de la sensation poisseuse que lui procurait tout son corps.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se frotta les yeux en étouffant un bâillement. Il sentit une goutte de transpiration couler le long de son dos nu.

Ses genoux craquèrent quand il se mit debout et il grimaça. Il s'étira pour détendre son dos endolori et aussi discrètement que possible, il se dirigea vers la porte.

Malgré ses précautions, le parquet craqua sous ses pieds. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et tendit l'oreille. Rien. Apparemment il était le premier debout.

Il tourna la poignée et se glissa dans le couloir. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant de la lumière passer par l'interstice, sous la porte de la salle de bain. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas le seul à avoir passé une nuit plus courte que prévue.

Toujours en silence, il avança jusqu'à la salle de bain et colla l'oreille contre le panneau de bois. Il resta immobile pendant de longues secondes mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Peut-être que quelqu'un avait simplement oublié d'éteindre la lumière avant d'aller se coucher.

Lentement, il poussa la porte. Il n'avait pas envie de surprendre par exemple Garth nu pour qu'ensuite Kevin lui fasse une crise de jalousie. L'inverse lui faisait moins peur. Garth était bien moins dangereux que Kevin.

Il glissa la tête par l'ouverture et jeta un coup d'œil. Debout face au miroir se trouvait Castiel, qui se retourna brusquement en entendant Dean entrer.

_ Dean ! s'écria-t-il.

Dean sursauta. Le visage de Castiel était... blanc !

_ Cas ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers l'ange, pour découvrir qu'il avait juste le visage couvert de crème.

Il posa les mains sur ses hanches.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !

Il savait son ton agressif mais pendant une demie seconde, il avait vraiment eu peur pour Castiel, se demandant quelle maladie avait pu attraper l'ange.

Castiel regarda ses pieds. Puis il tendit la main vers l'étagère au-dessus du lavabo et attrapa un petit pot blanc qu'il passa à Dean.

Ce dernier le reconnut comme l'un des produits que Judith avait donné à Cas.

Dean soupira.

_ Tu en as mis beaucoup trop.

Il attrapa quelques mouchoirs en papier dans une boîte posée sur les étagères et les approcha du visage de Castiel.

_ Ne bouge pas, indiqua-t-il en posant deux doigts sous le menton de l'ange pour lui faire redresser la tête.

Castiel se plia à ses indications.

Dean frotta le visage de Castiel, d'abord avec un certain agacement, puis de plus en plus délicatement au fur et à mesure que les mouchoirs absorbaient le trop plein de crème.

_ Pardon, fit Castiel d'une petite voix. J'ai retrouvé ça dans mes poches et j'ai pensé...

Dean secoua la tête et jeta le tas de papiers souillés dans la corbeille sous le lavabo.

_ Ne sois pas idiot, fit Dean, en évitant le regard de Castiel.

Ils étaient trop proches, trop seuls et Dean était trop nu pour qu'il prenne le risque de se perdre dans les yeux de l'ange.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, rajouta-t-il.

_ Judith a dit...

_ Judith ne te connaît pas. Tu es un soldat, pas une... pas une... bref, tu es un soldat.

Castiel eut un petit sourire.

_ Oui, je suppose.

Dean lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

_ Allez, finis d'étaler ça. Et laisse toutes ces bêtises là, Kevin saura bien quoi en faire.

Castiel hocha la tête, vida ses poches sur la tablette à ses côtés et se remit face au miroir. Du bout des doigts, il fit disparaître les dernières traces de crème de son visage.

_ C'est mieux ? demanda-t-il, en se tournant vers Dean.

Celui-ci se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il parlait de la crème ou de l'état de sa peau et hésita à répondre.

Il entendit alors une latte grincer dans le couloir et par réflexe, s'éloigna d'un pas de Castiel.

Sam passa la tête par la porte.

_ Vous non plus vous ne pouvez pas dormir ? demanda-t-il.

_ Ne pas pouvoir dormir est pour moi un état permanent, répondit Cas en se frottant les mains l'une dans l'autre. Il essayait probablement de se débarrasser des derniers restes de crème.

_ J'allais prendre une douche, répondit Dean.

_ Avec Cas ? demanda Sam.

_ Avec... Quoi ? Non ! s'écria Dean. Cas allait sortir.

Castiel regarda Dean, pencha la tête de côté, resta silencieux de longues secondes, puis il se retourna vers Sam.

_ J'allais sortir, confirma-t-il.

Sam eut un sourire entendu.

_ Je n'en doute pas.

Malgré le manque de sommeil et ses cernes sous les yeux, Sam paraissait dans une forme étonnante. Sans doute la perspective d'enfin sortir d'ici.

Dean ne répondit même pas. De la main, il poussa Castiel vers la sortie et ferma à double tour la porte au nez de son frère et de l'ange. Puis il soupira. Même à cette heure, ce n'était pas possible d'être tranquille quelques minutes.

Il retira son caleçon, le laissa sur le sol à côté du tapis de bain et entra dans la baignoire. Il fit couler l'eau quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle passe de glaciale à supportable. Il avait bien besoin de se rafraichir, aussi bien le corps que les idées. Il se lava rapidement et sortit de la douche en jurant. Il avait oublié de prendre des vêtements propres. Il ne pensait pas que la maison serait déjà aussi encombrée aussi tôt. Il prit la serviette qu'il avait désignée comme étant la sienne et s'essuya rapidement. Puis il la noua autour de sa taille. Il se planta face au miroir et se passa rapidement une main dans les cheveux. Ca ferait bien l'affaire.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le tas de pots que Castiel avait abandonné à côté du miroir. Avec une petite moue, il en prit un en main. Beurre de karité ! Quelle bêtise ! Et le machin au miel, contre les rides des yeux !

Bien malgré lui, Dean se rappela ce que Judith lui avait dit. Des autoroutes aux coins des yeux. Il se colla presque à son reflet et s'étudia consciencieusement. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention mais il avait vraiment vieilli au fil des ans. Comme tout le monde certes, mais il portait en plus une certaine lassitude, rare chez quelqu'un de son âge. Et effectivement, il était marqué.

Même s'il se savait seul dans la salle de bain, il regarda par-dessus son épaule juste au cas où. Puis il ouvrit le petit pot et regarda la crème épaisse couleur ambre. Du bout du doigt, il en prit une minuscule quantité et se la passa autour de chaque œil. La crème paraissait grasse mais pénétra rapidement. Il observa de nouveau son reflet et même si le changement n'était pas criant, il se trouvait plus détendu.

Une grimace collée au visage, il referma le pot et le dissimula au creux de sa main. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir.

Il regagna sa chambre au pas de course.

« *** »

_ Et surtout, si ça tourne mal, repéra Kevin pour au moins la troisième fois, Castiel ramène tout le monde fissa !

Tous approuvèrent.

Kevin s'était appuyé contre la table de la salle à manger et observait les quatre autres qui se préparaient à partir. Il avait empilé à côté de lui tout un tas de matériel de premier soin juste au cas où Castiel serait dans l'incapacité de s'occuper des éventuels blessés.

Les frères Winchester vérifiaient leurs sacs d'armes pendant que Garth les observait et que Castiel attendait patiemment de les emmener.

_ Ca me semble bon, fit Sam. Nous allons pouvoir y aller.

Dean hocha la tête.

Garth s'approcha de Kevin et lui caressa la joue du bout de l'index.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer.

Kevin prit la main de Garth dans la sienne.

_ Je sais, je sais, mais c'est tellement frustrant de rester à vous attendre sans savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Garth lui fit un sourire lumineux.

_ Ca ira vite ! Surtout si elle n'est pas là. Dans moins de cinq minutes on peut être de retour.

Kevin eut un petit sourire puis tira sur la main de Garth pour l'attirer contre lui et lui voler un baiser. Ce qui devait n'être qu'un petit bécot se transforma en quelque chose de plus profond et de plus sensuel lorsque Garth passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'ancien prophète.

Sam et Dean détournèrent le regard. Ce dernier remarqua alors Castiel qui observait le couple sans retenu, l'air même franchement intéressé. Dean lui donna un grand coup de coude. L'ange tourna la tête vers lui, de toute évidence confus.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dean ?

_ Ne les regarde pas comme ça !

Castiel pencha la tête de côté.

_ Pourquoi Dean ? Je trouve cette propension qu'à l'humanité à livrer pleinement ses sentiments en cas de danger de mort imminente tout à fait fascinante.

Dean se sentit rougir. Il se demanda si Castiel faisait directement référence à sa propre déclaration quelques mois auparavant ou si l'ange n'avait rien compris et qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une coïncidence.

Sam se racla la gorge et enfin Garth et Kevin se séparèrent.

_ Pardon, fit ce dernier qui n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde désolé.

Garth lui caressa de nouveau la joue.

_ Arrête de t'inquiéter. Nous allons tous revenir en pleine forme. Je m'occupe de tout.

Kevin hocha la tête et laissa Garth s'éloigner de lui.

_ Venez près de moi, indiqua Castiel.

Dean se plaça tout à côté de l'ange pour que Sam et Garth aient l'espace suffisant pour se glisser auprès d'eux.

L'ange se pencha alors vers lui. Près, très près. Dean voulut reculer mais le torse de son frère l'en empêchait. Le nez de Castiel n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

_ Un problème ? demanda-t-il.

Castiel recula et le fixa.

_ Tu sens le miel Dean.

Dean voulut disparaître entre les lames du plancher.

_ C'est une odeur que j'apprécie, ajouta l'ange.

_ On peut y aller ? demanda Sam par-dessus l'épaule de son frère.

Castiel approuva. Tous se mirent en cercle.

Dean sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds l'espace d'une seconde puis ce fut terminé. Il perçut une brise fraîche mais agréable et les rayons du soleil vinrent lui chatouiller les paupières. Il regarda autour de lui. Un paysage magnifique s'étendait autour d'eux. Ils étaient hauts, aussi hauts qu'il était possible à cet endroit et même s'ils se trouvaient sur un piton rocheux, à leurs pieds s'étalaient des étendues de verdure. Le soleil était à mi-course mais autour d'eux, tout était silencieux.

_ Vous croyez qu'elle est là ? demanda Garth, l'air perplexe.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il ne voyait pas bien comment un monstre géant pouvait se cacher ici. Ils avaient vue sur toute la vallée.

_ Je sens quelque chose, confirma alors Castiel.

Tous se mirent en alerte.

_ Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un vieux reste de la présence des Dieux ? demanda Dean après quelques secondes passées dans le silence le plus absolu.

Castiel lui jeta un regard sombre.

_ Je fais quand même la différence entre une piste fraîche et des restes de deux mille ans, merci, répondit-il d'une voix agacée.

Dean se nota dans un coin de tête d'arrêter de remettre en cause les compétences de l'ange. Visiblement, il le prenait très mal.

_ Et si on l'appelait, proposa simplement Garth.

_ L'appeler ? Comment ? demanda Sam.

_ GAÏA ! cria alors Garth. GAÏ...

_ La ferme ! le coupa Dean. Ca ne va pas non !

_ Ben quoi ? demanda Garth.

_ Et notre effet de surprise !

_ De toute façon, intervint Sam, on n'a pas besoin d'effet de surprise pour négocier. La méthode de Garth peut marcher.

_ Merci, répondit ce dernier.

Dean grogna. Décidément, ça ne lui plaisait pas cette histoire de négociation. Ce n'était pas... habituel !

_ GAÏA ! reprit alors Garth.

Sam porta ses mains à sa bouche pour se joindre à lui. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu produire le moindre son, le sol trembla et gronda, comme à Reykjavik.

_ Elle est là, fit Dean dans un souffle.

_ Je crois même, ajouta Sam en jetant des regards affolés tout autour de lui, qu'on est sur elle.

Des pans entiers de la montagne se soulevèrent brusquement.

_ COUREZ ! cria Dean.

Lâchant leurs sacs trop lourds, ils s'éparpillèrent en tous sens mais Dean vit du coin de l'œil Garth être projeté à plusieurs mètres de là et disparaître derrière une arête rocheuse.

_ GARTH ! appela-t-il, mais son cri se perdit dans les hurlements de la montagne en mouvement.

_ Attention ! lui fit Castiel en lui attrapant le bras.

Il tira brusquement Dean vers lui et tous deux échappèrent de justesse à une pluie de roches. Dean repéra alors Sam à une vingtaine de mètres devant eux, avançant aussi vite que possible sur le sol torturé. Il se lança à ses trousses. Hors de question qu'ils soient séparés face à un tel ennemi.

Evitant les crevasses et les pierres, Dean courut jusqu'à plus n'avoir de souffle. Il avait presque rattrapé Sam et il sentait Castiel dans son dos. Sam venait d'escalader un rocher plus haut que les autres et se retournait pour aider Dean à grimper lorsqu'il se figea brusquement, la bouche entrouverte comme si son cerveau avait brusquement cessé de fonctionner. Dean cria, la main tendue pour attirer l'attention de son frère. Il remarqua alors que le sol ne tremblait plus et que le silence régnait de nouveau sur la montagne. Il se retourna.

Pendant quelques secondes, ses neurones aussi bloquèrent.

Devant lui se tenait Gaïa. Non pas seulement la main mais toute la créature. Et elle était énorme. Véritablement énorme. En fait, Dean devait à peine lui atteindre la cheville. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se souvint de comment respirer.

_ On est dans la merde, murmura Sam, au-dessus de lui.

Dean hocha doucement la tête. Il ne voulait pas faire de geste brusque. Il n'avait pas peur d'effrayer la créature, non, il avait plutôt peur qu'elle les remarque. Même si apparemment, c'était déjà trop tard.

Gaïa les regardait, Sam, Castiel et lui de ses énormes yeux de pierre. D'ailleurs, l'ensemble de son corps était en pierre. C'était comme se faire fixer par une montagne vivante. Une forêt entière lui servait de chevelure et arbres et buissons poussaient de façon irrégulière sur tout son corps. Dean crut voir comme un ruisseau lui parcourir le torse, de la base du cou jusqu'à la hanche mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils ne l'aient pas remarquée lorsqu'elle était couchée au sol. Elle était un véritable morceau de la Terre. Et de toute évidence, elle n'était pas heureuse d'avoir été dérangée. Son visage était marqué. Les pitons rocheux qui lui tenaient lieu de sourcils étaient froncés et son énorme lèvre de roc tirait vers le bas.

Dean prit une grande inspiration, en espérant que ses genoux cessent de trembler. La réussite fut très relative.

_ Et maintenant ? fit Sam.

_ Tu voulais négocier, négocions, répondit Dean.

Castiel lui posa une main sur le bras.

_ Sois prudent Dean.

Sans blague, pensa Dean en fixant le Titan. Si les choses tournaient mal, il envisageait de demander illico à Castiel de les ramener chez Garth. Ils n'avaient de toute façon sous la main aucun moyen de battre Gaïa.

Dean fit un pas en avant pour montrer à Gaïa qui était le leader ici.

_ GAÏA, appela-t-il.

Celle-ci se pencha légèrement vers lui et Dean sentit une goutte de sueur lui couler sur la tempe. Sûrement la chaleur de la Grèce, rien de plus...

_ QUE VEUX-TU ? demanda Gaïa d'une voix qui secoua les environs.

_ Nous voulons te parler ! cria Dean.

Puis il se tourna vers son frère. Après tout, s'il était venu, c'était pour mener à bien les négociations. Sam lui fit un sourire crispé et à son tour il se redressa pour parler au Titan.

_ Je m'appelle Sam Winchester et voici mon frère Dean, commença Sam.

Dean roula des yeux. C'est vrai que tout de suite, Gaïa allait être impressionnée avec un discours pareil. D'ailleurs elle resta parfaitement silencieuse.

Sam se racla la gorge.

_ Et lui, c'est notre ami Castiel.

Ca au moins, ça attira l'attention de Gaïa.

_ UN ANGE, fit-elle d'un ton où perçait tout le dédain possible.

_ Euh... oui, répondit Sam, un peu déstabilisé par la réaction du Titan.

_ JE ME SOUVIENS DE LUI, répondit-elle. JE L'AI DEJA SENTI. J'AURAIS DU LE TUER A CE MOMENT.

Dean sentit sa mâchoire se crisper et ses poings se serrer. Si jamais elle essayait de...

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Sam. Pourquoi toute cette destruction ? Je suis sûr que nous pouvons nous entendre.

Dean se tourna vers son frère. Ce n'était pas des négociations ça, c'était des supplications ! Dean se demanda si les yeux de chiots battus marchaient sur les Titans. Apparemment pas, puisque lorsque Gaïa répondit, ce fut pour l'envoyer plus ou moins paître.

_ ADULEZ-MOI, dit-elle, ET J'EPARGNERAI PEUT-ETRE VOS VIES A TOUS LES DEUX.

_ Et Cas ! s'écria Dean.

Les yeux de Gaïa abandonnèrent Sam pour se tourner vers lui.

Au fond de lui, Dean eut envie de se glisser entre deux rochers pour se cacher mais à la place, il bomba le torse. En espérant que ça suffise à impressionner une créature qui pouvait le tuer juste en lui marchant dessus.

_ C'EST UN ANGE, IL VA MOURIR.

_ NON ! cria Dean.

_ Dean, l'appela Sam, laisse-moi faire !

Le plus jeune des Winchester reporta son attention sur le Titan.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi en veux-tu autant aux anges ? Pourquoi détruire...

Gaïa ne lui paya aucune attention.

_ ALORS VOUS MOURREZ AUSSI, répondit-elle à Dean.

Elle souleva un pied pour tous les écraser.

_ Attention ! s'écria Castiel qui avait suivi l'échange en silence.

Il poussa Sam de la main et attrapa Dean pour le tirer de son côté. Le pied de Gaïa s'écrasa à quelques centimètres d'eux dans un fracas de pierres.

Aussitôt, Dean se mit à courir vers son frère, qui était tombé les fesses au sol sous l'impact. Il l'aida à se relever mais déjà une ombre géante fondait vers eux.

_ Cours ! cria-t-il.

Aussi rapidement que possible, ils s'élancèrent vers le contrebas de la montagne où poussait une épaisse forêt. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient s'y dissimuler.

Mais lorsqu'un orteil géant manqua Dean de peu, celui-ci comprit qu'ils étaient bien trop petits pour espérer échapper aux enjambées géantes du Titan. Ils étaient fichus.

_ CAS ! appela-t-il en espérant que l'ange aurait le temps de les ramener chez Garth sans blessure.

Il réalisa que ce dernier n'était qu'à quelques pas derrière lui.

_ Cachez-vous et fermez les yeux ! répondit Castiel. Je veux essayer quelque chose !

_ Quoi ? demanda Dean, à bout de souffle et incapable de formuler une phrase plus longue.

_ Sous ma vraie forme, je peux peut-être la battre.

_ Cas ! Non !

_ Dean, je ne veux ni qu'elle vous tue, ni qu'elle continue à détruire les œuvres à la gloire de mon père. Je dois l'arrêter.

Dean aurait aimé avoir le temps de convaincre Castiel de ne pas affronter Gaïa, qu'il devait y avoir une autre solution mais du temps, il n'en avait pas. Et il savait aussi que Castiel pouvait être une sacrée tête de mule lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête. Alors il se glissa avec Sam dans une crevasse à quelques pas de là.

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir ! cria-t-il à Castiel, laissé en arrière.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et eut pour Dean un léger sourire. Puis il se plaça face à Gaïa. Il se mit à briller, de plus en plus fort. Et Dean eut même l'impression de voir comme une forme d'ailes se déplier derrière son dos. Puis la lumière fut trop forte. Dean dut fermer les yeux et il se terra au fond de la crevasse tout contre son frère.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Dean, lui fit Sam, il va s'en sortir.

Dean hocha la tête même si son frère ne pouvait pas le voir. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre lorsque les bruits de bataille commencèrent.

Même à travers ses paupières fermées, Dean distinguait des jets de lumière, comme des éclairs dans la nuit. Et il y avait le fracas des pierres qui s'écrasaient tout autour d'eux.

Dean avait envie de prier Castiel mais il n'était pas sûr que le distraire soit la meilleure des idées dans leur situation actuelle. Il sentit alors quelque chose le toucher. Son premier réflexe fut de reculer pour il comprit qu'il s'agissait du bras de Sam. Son petit frère l'attrapa par les épaules et lui donna une accolade rassurante.

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre quelques secondes, Dean partagé entre la gêne et le bien-être d'être pour une fois celui qu'on rassurait. Mais le bras de Sam le lâcha quand un son strident s'éleva à quelques mètres d'eux.

Cela commença tout doucement, d'abord comme un sifflement dans le fond de l'oreille, puis le bruit gonfla, encore et encore jusqu'à agresser les tympans. Dean réalisa alors qu'il avait déjà entendu cela. Il s'agissait de la vraie voix de Castiel. Une voix si puissante qu'elle pouvait les rendre sourd ou même les tuer.

Dean porta les mains à ses oreilles, juste au moment où, à ses côtés, Sam se mettait à crier de douleur. Lui-même ne put se retenir au fur et à mesure que le sifflement strident prenait de l'ampleur.

Castiel tentait-il de négocier avec Gaïa ou hurlait-il lui aussi ? Dean sentit l'angoisse lui gagner tout le corps et de grandes plaques de chairs de poule lui apparurent sur les bras.

Il serra les dents mais bientôt, la douleur fut trop forte et il sombra dans le néant.

« *** »

Lorsque Dean revint à lui, il n'était plus sur un sol en pierre. Il avait mal au crâne et il hésitait à rouvrir les yeux. Au moins tout était calme autour de lui. Il tendit la main et tâta les environs. Pas d'aspérités, un sol bien plat, une sensation rêche. Il était sur du parquet. Il força alors une paupière à s'ouvrir et découvrit face à lui le visage de Sam. Son frère avait une petite mine mais il lui sourit tout de même.

_ Te voilà revenu parmi nous, dit-il.

Les oreilles de Dean bourdonnaient légèrement et la voix de Sam lui parut lointaine. Il se redressa brusquement. L'espace de quelques secondes, il fut pris de vertiges et resta immobile, se forçant à respirer lentement. Il était assis dans le salon de Garth. A même le sol. Les derniers évènements lui revinrent et ses cheveux se redressèrent sur sa nuque

_ Cas ? demanda-t-il sans parvenir à dissimuler son inquiétude.

_ Je suis là Dean.

La voix de Castiel était encore plus rauque qu'habituellement. Et très faible.

Dean regarda autour de lui et découvrit l'ange allongé sur le sofa. Il ne paraissait pas blessé mais il était pâle et avait d'énormes poches sous les yeux. Il fit à Dean un léger sourire.

_ Tu vas bien ? demanda Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ Et toi ? demanda l'ange.

Dean cligna des yeux. On se souciait rarement de son état de santé. Les gens assumaient souvent que s'il était réveillé, c'était qu'il allait survivre. Il sourit à Castiel.

_ Je... euh... oui... ça va. Je vais bien.

_ Bien.

Dean se sentait toujours trop nauséeux pour se remettre debout alors il se tira jusqu'à Castiel. Il prit le bord du canapé comme dossier. Sam s'assit dans le vieux fauteuil face à eux.

_ Et Gaïa, demanda Dean. Tu l'as battu ?

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Non... désolé.

Dean soupira.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, tu as fait ce que tu as pu.

_ J'y ai laissé quasiment toute ma grâce, avoua l'ange, qui paraissait véritablement épuisé. Mais ça n'a pas suffit. Elle était trop puissante.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Dean.

_ J'ai tenté de la raisonner mais ça n'a pas marché. Alors nous nous sommes battus. Elle est forte. Très forte. Et je devais faire attention à ce que rien ne vous blesse. Je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. Quand j'ai compris que je n'aurais pas le dessus, je suis retourné dans mon corps et je vous ai ramené ici.

Dean se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il regarda le plafond et se demanda comment venir à bout du Titan.

_ Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, dit-il à Castiel.

L'ange ne répondit pas.

Un bâillement se fit entendre de derrière le canapé.

_ Garth ! s'écria la voix de Kevin.

Dean se tordit le cou et aperçut une paire de bottes qui dépassaient de l'autre côté du sofa. Il avait complètement oublié Garth et Kevin.

_ J'ai loupé quelque chose ? demanda Garth.

Dean ricana.

_ Cas a combattu Gaïa et il a perdu, expliqua Kevin.

L'ange eut une petite moue.

_ Il est mort ? demanda Garth qui apparut enfin.

_ Je suis là, fit Castiel.

_ Oh ! Salut Cas, content de voir que tu vas bien. Enfin... Tu vas bien ?

Castiel opina.

_ Je me sens extrêmement fatigué mais je vais bien.

_ Bon, bon ! se réjouit Garth qui s'installa sur une des chaises à la table du salon. Kevin s'assit à ses côtés et lui posa une main sur le bras.

_ Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Dean haussa les épaules. Vaste question.

_ Lorsque je combattais Gaïa, fit Castiel, j'ai pu lire quelques pensées dans sa tête.

_ Et ? fit Sam.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration.

_ Les Titans sont en colère, expliqua-t-il. Ils étaient les maîtres mais ont été évincés par Zeus. Lorsque Zeus a perdu sa toute puissance, ils ont voulu remonter mais ils n'ont pas pu. Nous étions trop forts, ils avaient peur de nous, de notre nombre et de la puissance des archanges. Mais depuis, les anges sont presque tous morts...

Castiel baissa la tête mais ne put cacher à Dean une expression de profond remord.

_ ... et les Titans ont pensé que leur tour était enfin venu. Gaïa n'est que la première. D'autres remontent actuellement du Tartare. Chronos sera bientôt là. Dean, je ne peux déjà pas battre un Titan, comment ferons-nous s'il y en a plusieurs ?

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas, mais nous trouverons.

Kevin se racla alors la gorge, attirant leur attention.

_ Ils ont peur de la puissance des archanges, c'est ça ?

Castiel approuva.

_ Non ! Non, non, non, non, non, fit Sam.

_ Quoi ? demanda Kevin.

_ J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de suggérer que nous ouvrions la cage pour récupérer Michael ?

_ Quoi ? Non ! s'écria l'ancien prophète.

Les traits de Dean s'étaient instantanément durcis après avoir écouté son frère.

_ Ce qui est dans la cage reste dans la cage ! approuva-t-il. Hors de question de laisser cette enflure de Michael sortir, et encore moins prendre le risque de Lucifer s'échappe de nouveau.

_ Et Adam ? demanda Castiel.

_ On ne parle pas d'Adam ! répondit Dean d'un ton sec.

_ De toute façon je ne parlais pas d'ouvrir la cage, rappela Kevin.

_ Que proposes-tu ? demanda Sam. Les deux seuls archanges restants sont dans la cage. Raphael et Gabriel sont morts.

Kevin se gratta la tête.

_ A ce sujet...

Il se leva de sa chaise et s'avança dans un coin reculé du salon. Il poussa une petite commode sur le côté et s'agenouilla. Puis, d'un geste expert, il fit claquer une des lattes du plancher, découvrant un trou dessous. Il y plongea la main et en ressortit un objet.

_ C'est... fit Dean.

Kevin se retourna vers eux et leur présenta l'objet.

_ La tablette des anges, confirma-t-il. Elle était restée en ma possession mais comme personne ne paraissait plus s'en soucier, je l'ai cachée. Je n'ai pas tout traduit mais j'ai vu un passage sur comment ramener un ange à la vie. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile alors... voilà, elle a fini dans le plancher !

Castiel se redressa d'un coup. Il tangua mais posa une main sur l'épaule de Dean pour se stabiliser.

_ Tu peux ramener les anges à la vie ? demanda-t-il les yeux luisants, presque fiévreux.

Kevin lui fit un petit sourire.

_ Théoriquement c'est faisable mais c'est très compliqué. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse ramener tout le monde.

Castiel se laissa retomber sur le canapé.

_ Mais, reprit Kevin, si nous n'avons qu'un archange à ramener à la vie, ça doit être faisable.

Dean posa une main sur le genou de Castiel et le serra quelques secondes en signe de soutien avant de le relâcher.

_ Dans ce cas, fit Sam, ça nous laisse soit Raphael, soit Gabriel.

_ J'ai tué Raphael, répondit Castiel. Je ne pense pas qu'il nous aide, même si nous le ramenons à la vie.

_ Cela nous laisse donc... reprit Sam.

_ Oh non ! Pas lui ! s'écria Dean.

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ Il nous a déjà aidés une fois, je pense qu'il pourrait le faire de nouveau.

_ Et il m'a tué cent fois, rappela Dean.

_ Je sais, répondit son frère, tu crois que j'ai oublié ? Mais s'il est notre seule chance contre les Titans... Kevin, qu'est-ce qu'il nous faut ?

Kevin secoua la tête.

_ Je ne sais plus exactement, il faudrait que je reprenne ma traduction. Mais l'ingrédient le plus difficile à trouver, de tête, était une plume de l'ange à ramener à la vie.

Dean roula des yeux.

_ Une plume de Gabriel ? Où est-ce qu'on va trouver ça ? On ne peut pas aller au supermarché et demander une plume d'archange !

_ Il y a des collectionneurs ! s'enthousiasma Sam. Quelqu'un doit bien avoir ça en stock !

Une voix rauque, dans leur dos, les fit tous sursauter.

_ Hello boys.

( à suivre...)


	6. Chapter 6

_ Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Merci à tous pour les commentaires de la partie précédentes! Et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir tous ces échos positifs!_  
_Voilà donc pour vous la nouvelle partie. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous!_

"***"

Tous se retournèrent en entendant cette voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

_ Crowley ! grogna Dean en se remettant immédiatement sur ses pieds.

Du coin de l'œil il vit Garth se lever aussi et se placer devant Kevin, les bras écartés pour le protéger. Il remarqua aussi que le prophète arborait une expression proche du chien enragé, lèvre supérieure découvrant ses dents, comme prêt à mordre. Sans se remettre debout, Castiel se redressa aussi sur le sofa. Sam se contenta de tourner la tête pour fixer le roi de l'enfer d'un regard noir.

_ En personne, répondit Crowley avec un sourire goguenard.

Alors que jusqu'à présent il était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte menant à la cuisine, il fit deux pas à l'intérieur de la pièce.

_ Je suis ravi de constater que mon arrivée vous met tous en liesse, plaisanta-t-il en les dévisageant tour à tour.

_ Comment es-tu entré ? fit Dean. La maison est protégée !

Crowley émit un son proche du gloussement.

_ Etait protégée, précisa Crowley en déambulant dans la pièce, l'air particulièrement fier de lui. Une ligne brouillée dans un sceau est si vite arrivée.

_ Comment ? fit Sam, les sourcils froncés.

Crowley haussa les épaules.

_ Disons qu'un échange de quelques faveurs et de Sandra, la blonde à forte poitrine au tri du courrier, votre facteur a été d'accord pour me rendre quelques menus services. Quel dommage de ne pas avoir vérifié tous les jours vos protections, ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement peiné.

Dean serra les poings. Ils avaient commis là une erreur de débutants. Mais ils avaient été tellement occupés par la traque de Gaïa qu'ils en avaient oublié les bases du métier. Il jura entre ses dents mais assez fort pour que Crowley l'entende.

_ Merci Dean pour cet apport à la conversation, plaisanta ce dernier.

Dean baissa la tête.

_ Comment nous as-tu trouvé ! fit Sam d'un air menaçant.

Crowley se tourna vers le plus jeune des Winchester.

_ Vraiment Samantha, pour qui me prends-tu ? Crois-tu que j'ai perdu à un moment celui-ci des yeux ? répondit-il en pointant Kevin du doigt.

_ Ne t'approche pas de lui, gronda Garth.

Crowley sourit froidement.

_ Oui, fit Kevin en se levant à son tour, tu m'as perdu des yeux un moment. J'en suis persuadé !

Le roi de l'enfer se racla la gorge et leva les yeux au ciel.

_ D'accord, d'accord, peut-être quelques jours... voire quelques semaines. Mais mes espions t'ont rapidement retrouvé. Quand ils m'ont dit qu'apparemment tu n'avais plus de vision, j'ai laissé couler. J'avais à ce moment-là des affaires bien plus urgentes à traiter. Tu sais, roi de l'enfer etc...

Kevin grimaça et Garth fit un pas vers Crowley. Ce dernier le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

_ Et ils m'ont aussi dit que tu t'étais trouvé un petit copain. Comme c'est touchant. Je suppose que voilà la bête, ajouta-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

_ Laisse-le en dehors de ça, fit Kevin en posant une main sur le bras de Garth pour le tirer quelque pas en arrière.

Crowley ricana.

_ Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je te le laisse. Là où les choses sont devenues réellement intéressantes pour moi, c'est lorsque ces trois-là ont débarqué.

Il désigna du doigt successivement Sam, Dean et Castiel.

_ Là, je me suis dit que j'allais avoir du travail ! Je vous écoute quelques jours et paf, qu'est-ce que j'entends ?

Il s'approcha de Castiel et se pencha tout contre son oreille. Ce dernier recula brusquement jusqu'à l'accoudoir le plus proche. Apparemment, il était encore trop faible pour se lever et s'éloigner.

_ Que vous avez besoin d'une plume d'archange ! finit Crowley, un sourire narquois toujours collé au visage.

_ Nous ne travaillerons pas avec toi, cracha Castiel.

Il avait levé les yeux et fixait le roi de l'enfer avec défi, dans sa plus belle position du paon, mais version assis.

Crowley gloussa.

_ Allons Castiel, mon ami ! Mon ancien partenaire ! N'as-tu pas été satisfait de notre dernière collaboration ?

Castiel baissa les yeux et Crowley bomba le torse.

_ Arrête, fit l'ange, ou je...

_ Ou tu quoi ? répondit Crowley d'un ton dangereux. Reviens me menacer lorsque tu auras plus de force qu'un colibri !

La mâchoire de Castiel se crispa mais il ne répondit pas.

_ En fait, intervint Sam, le colibri peut battre des ailes jusqu'à deux-cents fois par seconde ce qui en fait pour sa taille un oiseau extrêmement puiss...

_ Ca suffit ! le coupa Crowley. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, vous avez besoin d'une plume d'archange et me voilà pour encore une fois sauver la situation !

_ Nous ne travaillerons pas avec toi, fit à son tour Dean, par solidarité avec Castiel.

Il avait eu envie d'intervenir pendant l'échange entre Castiel et Crowley mais n'avait pas su comment. Se mettre devant l'ange comme Garth l'avait fait avec Kevin n'aurait fait qu'humilier plus encore celui-ci. Mais Dean était bien déterminé à montrer qu'il était du côté de l'ange.

_ Dean, Dean, Dean, reprit Crowley en se plantant devant lui les mains dans les poches.

Dean prit son air le plus dur. Il était bien plus grand que Crowley mais il doutait que cela suffise à impressionner le roi de l'enfer.

_ ET QUEL AUTRE CHOIX VOUS AVEZ ! hurla Crowley à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Dean se recula légèrement et garda le silence. D'ailleurs personne ne répondit à Crowley. Ils se savaient piégés.

Ils échangèrent rapidement quelques regards entre eux. Garth et Kevin paraissaient absolument contre l'idée de travailler avec Crowley, Sam envisageait l'idée, Dean était contre sur le principe mais il ne voyait pas d'alternative et Castiel évita de croiser les yeux de quiconque et se contenta de fixer ses pieds en se mordillant les lèvres.

_ Alors ? fit Crowley qui se baladait nonchalamment dans la pièce, les mains toujours callées dans les poches de son costume hors de prix.

_ Comment as-tu obtenu une plume d'archange ? demanda Sam d'un ton suspicieux.

Crowley roula des yeux.

_ Des siècles et des siècles à faire des échanges et tu pensais que je n'arriverai pas un jour à obtenir une plume d'archange ? Ah ! Amateur ! J'ai toute la collection ! Les quatre archanges !

Il paraissait spécialement fier de lui.

Sam soupira.

_ Et comment saurons-nous que tu n'essaies pas de nous avoir ? ajouta-t-il.

_ Sam ! fit Kevin, tu n'envisages pas sérieusement de travailler avec lui !

Le plus jeune des Winchester haussa les épaules.

_ J'étudie nos options, c'est tout, répondit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Le roi des enfers soupira.

_ Franchement ! Sam ! Tu me vexes ! Je respecte toujours mes contrats, moi.

Il appuya fortement le dernier mot en se tournant vers Castiel qui se tordait nerveusement les doigts.

_ Et, poursuivit Crowley, je n'ai jamais forcé personne à signer avec moi ! Personne !

_ Tu m'as torturé ! s'écria Kevin.

Crowley fit une petite grimace.

_ J'admets, j'admets. A temps désespéré, mesures désespérées. Si nous avons un contrat, je serai un parfait gentleman. Sur mon honneur !

Dean poussa un soupir agacé.

_ Ca suffit. Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi.

Crowley s'avança d'un pas mesuré vers Dean.

_ Vraiment ? Et comment comptes-tu battre Gaïa ? Tu vas envoyer ton ange au combat jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tué ?

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Pendant de longues minutes.

A la surprise générale, Kevin fut celui qui prit la parole en premier.

_ Quel serait ton prix ?

_ Kevin ! s'écria Garth.

_ Kevin, fit Sam, tu n'as pas à...

_ Quel autre choix avons-nous ? demanda le prophète.

Il était livide. L'idée de s'allier à Crowley lui retournait visiblement l'estomac mais il était évident que personne n'avait d'autre idée sur comment obtenir une plume de Gabriel.

Crowley sourit d'un air triomphant. Il savait qu'il avait gagné et il en était ravi. Cela énervait Dean au plus haut point.

_ Je te préviens, même si nous acceptons de travailler avec toi, ce qui est loin, très loin d'être sûr, nous ne te faisons absolument pas confiance.

_ Tu me brises le cœur, Dean, railla Crowley. Mais si ça te rassure, je n'ai pas non plus la moindre confiance en vous. Et surtout pas en lui.

Il pointa Castiel.

L'ange soupira. Tout comme Kevin, il n'avait aucune envie de s'allier à Crowley mais comme toujours, il était prêt à se rallier à l'avis des Winchester.

_ Alors, on fait affaire ? demanda Crowley en se tournant de nouveau vers Dean.

_ Ca dépend de ton prix. Mais tu n'auras aucune de nos âmes !

_ Et tu ne t'approcheras pas de Kevin, prévint Garth.

Crowley haussa les épaules.

_ Il ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité, fit-il d'un ton parfaitement détaché. Quant aux âmes, j'en ai déjà des millions.

Tous échangèrent des regards suspicieux.

_ Que veux-tu alors ? demanda Dean qui ne chercha même pas à dissimuler la méfiance dans son ton.

Crowley dodelina légèrement de la tête.

_ Alors ! insista Sam. On ne va pas y passer la journée !

Le roi de l'enfer lui sourit.

_ Bobby Singer, annonça-t-il.

_ Bobby est mort, fit Dean d'une voix blanche.

_ Je sais, fit Crowley. Je m'étais d'ailleurs arrangé pour le récupérer à ce moment-là mais encore une fois...

Il pointa son doigt vers les Winchester.

_ ... vous êtes venus tout gâcher !

Il s'était visiblement énervé sur la fin de sa phrase, haussant le ton et crachant les derniers mots.

_ La place de Bobby est au paradis, fit Sam. Il n'a rien à faire en enfer.

_ Ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger ! répliqua Crowley.

_ Ni à toi, s'agaça Dean.

_ Ni à vous, répondit le roi de l'enfer, visiblement prêt à faire durer ce petit jeu un bon moment.

_ De toute façon il est mort, intervint Garth qui avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

_ Oh ! Hé ! répondit Crowley. On ne me la fait pas à moi ! Ces deux-là sont déjà morts un paquet de fois et ils sont toujours revenus alors vous me ramenez Bobby Singer ou pas de plume de Gabriel. Et si vous ne pouvez pas le ramener à la vie, rapportez-moi au moins son âme, j'en ferai bon usage !

_ Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'âme ? fit Dean.

_ Hum... Crowley parut hésiter. Je ferai une exception pour Bobby Singer. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

_ Mais... reprit Sam.

_ Je vous laisse douze heures pour réfléchir. A prendre ou à laisser, répéta-t-il.

Dean se prépara à sortir une réplique bien sentie mais Crowley avait déjà disparu.

Il soupira et se laissa glisser sur le canapé, à côté de Castiel.

_ A quoi penses-tu ? demanda l'ange.

_ A rien, répondit Dean en se passant les mains sur le visage.

Il attendit une remarque désobligeante de son frère qui ne vint pas. A la place, Sam resta focalisé sur le problème en cours.

_ Alors ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Kevin fit quelques pas dans la pièce, l'air préoccupé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_ Il y a plusieurs questions à se poser. Déjà, sommes-nous prêts à travailler avec Crowley ? Si la réponse est oui, sommes-nous prêts à lui livrer Bobby ? Si la réponse est de nouveau oui, comment récupérer Bobby ?

_ J'espère, intervint Garth, que tu n'envisages pas sérieusement de collaborer avec ce monstre ?

Lui d'ordinaire si calme semblait vibrer de colère.

_ Si, répondit Kevin d'une voix forte. Si, j'envisage pleinement de collaborer, comme tu dis, avec ce monstre.

_ As-tu oublié ce qu'il t'a fait ?

_ Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais vois-tu, j'ai une vision globale des choses. Peu importe ma petite personne, nous devons arrêter Gaïa et à moins d'une bonne idée de ta part, Crowley nous tient.

Garth serra les dents, serra les poings, baissa la tête, prit une grande inspiration et posa la main sur l'épaule de Kevin.

_ Tu as raison, je suis désolé. C'est à toi de faire ce choix et je n'ai absolument pas le droit de te dicter ta conduite.

_ Merci, fit le prophète avec un sourire plein de tendresse.

Garth hocha la tête et laissa sa main glisser le long du bras de Kevin.

_ Bon, reprit Sam, habitué à couper les couples en pleine effusion, tout le monde est d'accord avec l'idée de travailler avec Crowley.

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord, fit Garth, mais il semble que ce soit un mal nécessaire donc j'endurerai pour le bien de tous.

_ Moi ça me va, ajouta Kevin avec une légère grimace.

Sur le canapé, Dean soupira.

_ Je ne l'aime pas et je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance mais il semblerait qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir nous fournir rapidement la plume de Gabriel. Mais je suis contre le fait...

_ Nous verrons ça plus tard, le coupa Sam. Cas ?

L'ange secoua la tête.

_ La majorité a parlé, alors...

Sam opina.

_ Je ne suis pas plus enthousiaste que vous à l'idée de m'allier avec Crowley mais...

Dean le coupa à son tour.

_ Bravo, nous sommes tous d'accord. Mais plus important, j'allais dire que j'étais contre le fait de livrer Bobby à Crowley. Bobby mérite le paradis et je ne vois rien qui justifie de le ramener en enfer !

_ Dean, fit Sam.

_ Non Sam ! s'énerva Dean. Je suis allé en enfer et je sais ce qui j'y ai vécu. Je ne renvoie pas Bobby là-bas !

_ Même si la domination des Titans est le prix à payer ? demanda Kevin.

_ Je ne sacrifierai pas Bobby ! insista Dean.

_ Et si nous lui demandions ? fit Garth.

_ A qui ? s'agaça Dean.

_ A Bobby, répliqua Garth en haussant les épaules. Cas peut aller le trouver et lui demander ce qu'il en pense.

_ C'est vrai, appuya Kevin, que Bobby est un adulte et il est complètement capable de prendre lui-même cette décision.

_ Hors de question ! répondit Dean.

_ Pourquoi ? fit Sam, qui avait l'air de trouver l'idée plutôt bonne.

_ Parce que Bobby va forcément dire oui ! fit son frère en ouvrant les bras de colère.

Il pointa l'index vers Sam.

_ Tu connais Bobby aussi bien que moi et tu sais tout à fait qu'il serait prêt à se sacrifier pour tous nous sauver !

Sam ne put le contredire.

_ Tu as raison, admit-il. Mais si nous arrivons au paradis parce que Gaïa nous a tués et qu'il apprend qu'il aurait tous pu nous sauver, il va passer le reste de l'éternité à nous botter le derrière.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma.

_ Ou bien, reprit-il après quelques secondes, on dit à Crowley qu'on accepte le contrat, il nous donne la plume et là, on ne lui ramène jamais Bobby.

Tous les autres lui lancèrent des regards consternés.

_ Tu le prends vraiment pour un imbécile ? demanda Kevin.

_ Non, fit Dean en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Mais je ne veux pas sacrifier Bobby, c'est hors de question ! L'imaginer passer l'éternité en enfer, c'est au-dessus de mes forces !

Il croisa les bras son sa poitrine et prit un air butté.

Sam se leva et vint s'accroupir à ses côtés.

_ Dean, écoute-moi. Je suis celui qui est allé chercher Bobby en enfer.

Dean le regarda du coin de l'œil et hocha lentement la tête. Mais il faisait toujours la moue.

_ Et je sais ce que tu as vécu en enfer. Mais crois-moi, ton enfer et celui de Bobby étaient très différents.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

Sam soupira.

_ Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de te raconter les détails mais Bobby n'a pas été physiquement torturé. Ils n'ont pas cherché à le briser comme ils ont voulu te briser. Je veux dire... Il n'était pas attaché et sa cellule n'était même pas fermée !

Dean le regarda d'un air perplexe.

_ Tu veux dire que Bobby a eu la version sympa de l'enfer ? s'écria Dean, passablement énervé.

_ Non, je...

_ Tu ne crois pas que Bobby ne t'a pas tout dit car il ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

_ Peut-être mais...

_ Je ne voulais pas te raconter ce qu'il m'est arrivé et c'est probablement le cas de Bobby. Alors arrête de dire...

_ Je dis juste, s'agaça à son tour Sam, que Bobby est capable de prendre ses propres décisions et que nous devrions lui laisser faire son choix !

_ Non !

_ Ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour lui.

Sam se tourna alors vers Castiel.

_ Cas, tu pourrais te rendre au paradis et demander son avis à Bobby ?

Castiel regarda lentement entre Sam et Dean puis retourna à fixer ses pieds.

_ Laisse-le en dehors de ça, répondit Dean.

Sam roula les yeux au plafond.

_ Cas !

L'ange grimaça. Visiblement, il n'avait pas envie de prendre partie entre les deux frères.

_ J'étais contre l'idée de travailler avec Crowley mais je me suis rangé à la majorité. Je ferai de même.

Dean lui jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement « traitre ».

_ Je vote pour ! fit Sam.

_ Pareil, répondit Kevin.

_ De même, ajouta Garth.

Dean se tourna vers Garth.

_ Oh toi évidemment, il faut toujours que tu sois de son côté !

Garth eut l'air interloqué.

_ C'est moi qui ai proposé de demander à Bobby, rappela-t-il.

Dean grommela.

Sam claqua des mains.

_ Bon, la majorité a parlé. Castiel ira lui demander son avis.

_ J'irai avec lui, répliqua Dean, d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune contradiction.

Pourtant Castiel vint le contredire.

_ Dean, tu ne peux pas, fit-il d'une voix douce.

_ Je vais me gêner, répondit celui-ci.

_ Dean, souffla Sam, de plus en plus agacé par le comportement de son buté de frère, tu ne peux pas aller au paradis.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Cas peut me ramener.

_ Mais il faudrait te tuer avant pour ça ! s'emporta Sam.

Dean haussa les épaules.

_ Ca serait loin d'être la première fois.

_ Dean, fit Castiel en se tournant vers lui, je trouve cette idée très inconfortable.

_M'en fous, fit Dean. S'il part, ajouta-t-il en pointant Cas, je pars avec lui.

Il sortit son arme de son pantalon.

_ Même si je dois le faire moi-même.

Sam se leva brusquement de son fauteuil, exaspéré.

_ Eh bien vas-y ! Que veux-tu que je te dise ! Vas-y, mets-toi une balle dans la tête ! Et si Cas n'arrive pas à te ramener, tant pis ! Au moins comme ça je serai débarrassé de toi et de ta tête de mule une bonne fois pour toute !

_ Mais pourquoi tiens-tu autant à y aller ? demanda Kevin, visiblement désabusé par le fait que la moindre décision leur prenne des heures de discussion.

Sam répondit à la place de Dean.

_ Pour convaincre Bobby de refuser.

_ Non ! s'exclama Dean. Non ! ... Si... Peut-être... Je veux juste être sûr que la situation lui est clairement expliquée.

_ Et tu n'as pas confiance en Cas pour le faire ?

L'ange fit la moue.

_ Si ! Bien sûr que si ! répondit Dean. C'est juste que je sais que la communication n'est pas le fort de Cas, c'est tout.

_ Oui... fit Kevin. Tu veux effectivement le convaincre de refuser.

Dean ne répondit pas et fixa ses doigts.

De longues minutes de silence passèrent.

_ Alors ? demanda Garth, visiblement très mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance tendue.

_ Alors, fit Sam, quand Crowley revient, nous lui expliquons que Bobby prendra sa décision lui-même et que Castiel ira lui demander. Quant à toi, il pointa Dean, tu fais ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas mon problème.

A grandes enjambées, Sam sortit de la maison et claqua la porte derrière lui. Dean attendit mais n'entendit pas de bruit de moteur. Sam était probablement juste allé se détendre dans les champs environnants.

A leur tour, Kevin et Garth quittèrent la pièce et Dean et Castiel se retrouvèrent seuls, côte à côte sur le canapé.

_ Cas ? fit Dean après quelques secondes de tension palpable.

_ Oui ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se regardaient.

_ Si je meurs, tu seras capable de me ramener ?

Cas tourna la tête vers lui.

_ Quoiqu'il m'en coûte, je te ramènerai Dean.

Dean eut un petit sourire. Et trouva le regard de Castiel.

_ Merci. Et tu seras capable de ramener Bobby ?

L'ange brisa le contact visuel.

_ Ma grâce est faible Dean. Même en me reposant, je pourrai probablement ramener son âme mais pas son corps.

Dean hocha la tête.

_ Bon... Nous expliquerons ça à Crowley lorsqu'il reviendra.

Castiel ne répondit pas.

_ Je ferai mieux de te laisser te reposer, fit Dean.

Il se leva et monta dans sa chambre.

« *** »

Lorsque Crowley revint quelques heures plus tard, il fut accueilli par un silence glacial. Après être rentré de sa longue balade, Sam s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Dean n'était sorti de la sienne que pour se faire un sandwich et il n'avait croisé personne hormis Castiel, allongé les yeux fermés sur le canapé et qui n'avait pas réagi à son passage.

Dean se demanda si l'ange avait trouvé un moyen de finalement dormir ou s'il s'agissait juste d'un truc d'ange pour rétablir sa grâce. Il n'osa pas le déranger.

A l'heure H, tout le monde était finalement descendu pour s'installer à leurs places habituelles dans le salon et attendre le retour du roi de l'enfer.

Celui-ci apparut avec la plus parfaite ponctualité.

Il regarda autour de lui et les fixa un à un, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

_ Ne soyez pas tous aussi enthousiastes à l'idée de me voir, lâcha-t-il en gloussant.

Il fit quelques pas vers Dean qui se leva.

_ Alors ? demanda-t-il à l'ainé des Winchester.

Il paraissait si content de lui que Dean eut envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur moment pour faire ça mais si jamais l'occasion se présentait...

_ Alors quoi ? fit-il d'un air de défiance.

_ Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es Dean, répondit le roi de l'enfer. Bobby Singer ?

Dean se contenta de le toiser. Sam prit alors la parole.

_ Avant d'accepter de nous allier à toi. Nous allons lui demander son avis.

Crowley fronça les sourcils.

_ A qui, Samantha ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Sam.

Sam eut aussi très envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il eut juste un sourire crispé.

_ A Bobby. S'il accepte de venir, nous le ramènerons. S'il refuse, nous devrons trouver un autre accord.

_ Il n'y aura pas d'autre accord, répondit le démon.

_ Alors nous trouverons une autre solution.

Crowley gloussa.

_ De toute façon, il viendra, affirma-t-il, sûr de lui.

_ Nous verrons, répondit Sam, méfiant.

_ Et la plume de Gabriel ? demanda Kevin.

Les mains dans les poches, Crowley s'avança nonchalamment vers le prophète.

_ Kevin, Kevin, Kevin, tu peux me faire confiance. Je l'ai retrouvée et mise en lieu sûr. Sitôt Bobby Singer en enfer, je vous la remettrai.

_ Je peux voir le contrat ? demanda Kevin.

Crowley sortit un rouleau de sa poche et le tendit à Kevin.

Ce dernier s'installa à la table du salon, déroula le parchemin et l'étudia scrupuleusement.

_ Tu peux le relire autant que tu veux, fit Crowley, tout est en règle.

De longues minutes passèrent où tous observaient le prophète, parfaitement concentré sur les petites lignes.

_ Je veux que tu rajoutes quelque chose, fit Kevin, au bout d'un moment.

Crowley soupira, s'installa face à Kevin et sortit un stylo de la poche de sa veste.

_ Comment puis-je te faire plaisir, cher Kevin ?

Kevin rendit le rouleau à Crowley.

_ Au cas où Bobby Singer refuse de quitter le paradis, je veux que le contrat soit purement et simplement annulé, sans contrepartie que ce soit.

_ Ca doit pouvoir se faire.

Crowley ajouta quelques lignes en fin de contrat et signa immédiatement après.

Il tendit le stylo et le contrat à Kevin.

Ce dernier relut les lignes ajoutées par le démon et hocha la tête.

_ Ca me parait correct, conclut-il en retirant le capuchon du stylo. Dean le lui arracha alors des mains et signa à sa place avant que qui que ce soit ne put réagir.

Kevin lui jeta un regard outré.

_ Ma responsabilité, répondit simplement l'ainé des Winchester.

Kevin ne chercha même pas à le contredire. Si Sam n'arrivait pas à raisonner Dean, il n'avait aucune chance.

Crowley haussa les épaules.

_ Ca me convient, répondit-il en se mettant debout.

Il récupéra son stylo des mains de Dean, le referma et le glissa de nouveau dans sa poche. Puis il reprit le contrat.

_ Bon, je suppose que je vous retrouve dans quelques heures dans mon bureau. Avec Bobby Singer.

Dean grogna. Crowley disparut.

_ Et maintenant ? fit Sam, les mains sur les hanches. Tous tournèrent la tête vers Dean qui visiblement avait l'intention de mener les opérations.

_ Cas, comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il à l'ange qui n'avait pas bougé du sofa de tout l'échange.

Castiel leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait un regard peiné.

_ Je me sens beaucoup mieux Dean. Ma grâce n'est pas encore complètement rétablie mais je suppose que je suis suffisamment en forme pour remonter au paradis et vous ramener, Bobby et toi.

Dean hocha la tête.

_ Bon, ben, je pense qu'il est bientôt temps d'y aller. Tout le monde est d'accord avec le plan alors ?

_ Le plan selon lequel tu te suicides ? demanda Sam d'un ton pincé.

_ Je ne me suicide pas ! Enfin pas vraiment... Je serai de retour avant le petit-déjeuner !

Sam hocha la tête.

_ Oui c'est bien connu, nos plans se déroulent toujours sans accroc.

Castiel s'approcha de Sam.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Sam, je veillerai sur lui.

_ Tu as intérêt, lui répondit le plus jeune des Winchester.

Visiblement, il aurait aimé que Castiel trouve aussi le plan de Dean complètement stupide.

_ Vous voulez diner avant de partir ? interrompit Kevin.

Sam et Dean se regardèrent. Avec les évènements du jour, personne n'était sorti faire les courses et Kevin n'avait probablement rien d'autre à faire que des spaghettis en boîte.

_ Ca va aller, répondit Dean. Il vaut mieux régler ça au plus vite.

Kevin lui jeta un regard entendu.

_ Tu ne veux pas de mes spaghettis, c'est ça ?

_ Si ! Non... avoua Dean.

_ Je comprends, approuva Kevin.

_ Bon, demanda Garth, comment ça se passe ? Castiel part au paradis et nous on assassine Dean ?

_ Quelque chose comme ça, approuva ce dernier.

_ A ce sujet, interrompit Kevin.

Il tourna les talons et se rendit à l'étage. Tous échangèrent des regards étonnés et Garth haussa les épaules.

_ Je pense effectivement, reprit Castiel qui pour la première fois depuis des heures s'était levé du canapé, qu'il est plus simple de se retrouver là-haut. Dès que Dean est...

Il reprit son souffle.

_ Dès que Dean est parti, je retrouve son paradis et nous partons ensemble à la recherche de Bobby.

Dean hocha la tête.

_ Ca me paraît un bon plan.

Sam renifla.

_ J'aime ta définition de bon plan.

Avant que les deux frères ne reprennent leur dispute, Kevin réapparut, une petite bouteille à la main.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Garth.

_ Des somnifères, expliqua Kevin. Je les avais dans un coin au cas où, à l'époque où Crowley me traquait.

Il les tendit à Dean qui fronça les sourcils.

_ J'aime autant que tu évites de me mettre du sang partout, expliqua le prophète.

_ Très délicat de ta part, répondit Dean en récupérant le flacon.

Tous se regardèrent quelques instants.

_ On y va ? demanda Dean en se tournant vers Castiel.

_ Je suis prêt, répondit l'ange.

Dean s'installa dans le canapé et étudia la bouteille de somnifères.

_ Je prends tout ? demanda-t-il à Kevin.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

_ Comme ça au moins, tu es sûr que réussir ton coup.

Sam lui tendit une bouteille de bière qu'il venait de récupérer dans la cuisine.

_ Tiens, pour aider à faire passer.

_ Merci, répondit Dean avec un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Il savait que Sam était complètement contre cette idée. En prenant la bouteille, il saisit le poignet de son frère et l'attira vers lui. Surpris, Sam s'écroula contre lui, l'écrasant à moitié contre le canapé.

_ Abruti ! lui fit-il.

Mais Dean ne répondit pas et serra Sam contre lui.

_ Je sais que tu penses que je suis un parfait idiot mais ne t'en fais pas Sammy, tout va bien se passer.

Sam lui rendit son étreinte.

_ Tu as intérêt, sinon, je me mets moi-même une balle dans la tête pour venir te botter le cul au paradis.

Dean gloussa.

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent.

_ Idiot, fit Sam en se remettant debout.

Il trouva Castiel à quelques centimètres de lui.

_ Je le ramènerai, fit-il d'un ton sûr.

_ Je sais, répondit Sam.

Castiel s'agenouilla aux côtés de Dean.

_ Je reste là à te surveiller, dit-il. Dès que tu es parti, je pars à ta recherche. Le paradis est vaste, je mettrai peut-être plusieurs minutes à te trouver. Attends-moi.

_ Je ne bougerai pas, lui assura Dean.

Puis il décapsula la bouteille de bière d'une main et le flacon de somnifères de l'autre. En trois goulées, il avait tout avalé.

_ Il est temps de faire un petit somme, plaisanta-t-il en s'allongeant, la tête contre le sofa.

Il vit Castiel toujours agenouillé près de lui, Sam, debout derrière ,qui ne parvenait pas à cacher son anxiété et plus loin, Garth et Kevin, tous deux un peu pâles, collés l'un à l'autre comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose.

Il ferma les yeux. Rapidement, il eut l'impression que sous lui, le canapé tanguait et là seulement, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise. Puis il sombra complètement.

Lorsqu'il commença à convulser, Sam ne put continuer à regarder et il lui tourna le dos, les bras autour du corps. Castiel lui prit la main.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, personne ne se regarda. Lentement, Castiel le relâcha.

_ Il est temps pour moi d'y aller, déclara-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Puis il disparut.

« *** »

Lorsque Dean s'éveilla, il était sur le sol d'une forêt. Il sentait l'odeur des feuilles en décomposition. Il faisait froid et humide. Il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière était grise.

Il se redressa brusquement.

Ce n'était pas une forêt, c'était le purgatoire !

Il retint un juron. Pourquoi avait-il fini au purgatoire ? Etait-il devenu une espèce de monstre ? Et comment allait-il retrouver Castiel si celui-ci était parti à sa recherche au paradis ?

Il se remit debout. Il devait absolument retrouver la sortie et vite.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit Benny, à quelques pas de lui, appuyé contre un arbre.

_ Benny ! s'écria-t-il, rassuré d'avoir retrouvé le vampire.

Benny lui sourit. Il ne paraissait pas du tout surpris de le voir.

Dean comprit alors qu'il n'était pas au purgatoire, mais au paradis. Enfermé dans un de ses souvenirs.

Il fit quelques pas. Benny le suivit. Dean réalisa ce qu'il allait se passer.

Il s'avança vers ce qui était un bruit de ruisseau. Puis il poussa quelques branches et là, il le vit.

L'ange portait un imperméable sale. Il était accroupi sur la berge du ruisseau et il n'avait pas conscience de Dean et du vampire à quelques pas de lui.

_ Cas ! appela Dean.

Castiel se redressa et se retourna. Il arborait une épaisse barbe noire.

Comme la première fois, la poitrine de Dean se remplit d'une douce chaleur et il sentit son visage s'étirer dans un sourire comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis des années.

_ Cas ! fit-il de nouveau en s'élançant vers l'ange pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Je ne pensais pas que tes souvenirs heureux incluaient ton passage dans le purgatoire, fit une voix rauque dans son dos.

Dean sursauta et stoppa net son mouvement, avant même d'avoir rejoint le Castiel barbu qui le regardait, toujours planté au bord de l'eau.

Il se retourna et trouva tout près de lui le Castiel actuel, en imper propre et rasé.

_ Cas ! fit-il.

_ Dean, répondit celui-ci.

Puis il observa son homologue du purgatoire.

_ J'étais vraiment très sale, constata-t-il.

_ Oui, fit Dean en riant.

_ Tu n'as pas paru surpris de me retrouver dans un tel état.

Dean se gratta la tête.

_ J'étais tellement heureux de te retrouver, avoua-t-il, que le reste n'était pas important.

Castiel lui sourit.

_ Merci Dean.

_ De quoi ?

_ De ne pas avoir renoncé à me chercher.

Dean secoua la tête.

_ C'est normal.

Il avait vécu cette période dans le purgatoire dans un constant état de peur. Non pas de mourir, mais de ne jamais retrouver Castiel. Il ne se sentait pourtant pas le courage de lui expliquer tout cela.

_ Tu m'as vite retrouvé, fit-il pour changer de conversation.

_ Nous sommes liés, toi et moi, répondit Castiel.

Dean crut voir un léger sourire passer sur le visage de l'ange mais encore une fois, il l'avait peut-être juste imaginé.

_ Je suppose, fit-il, embarrassé. Comment ça s'est passé en bas ?

Castiel haussa les épaules.

_ Nous t'avons regardé mourir. Ce n'était pas agréable.

_ Désolé, fit Dean. Et Sam ?

_ Il est inquiet. Je pense que nous devrions nous dépêcher.

Dean approuva.

_ Tu as raison. Nous devons partir à la recherche de Bobby. Comment on sort de là ?

_ Par la porte. Tu sais où elle est.

Dean chercha le regard de Castiel.

_ Oui je sais où elle est. Et cette fois-ci, je ne te laisse pas derrière.

Castiel lui sourit franchement.

( à suivre...)


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour tout le monde! _

_Comme toujours je souhaite la bienvenue sur cette histoire à mes nouveaux lecteurs. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, m'encouragent de leurs commentaires et surtout merci à tous de me lire._

_Voilà donc la suite. J'essaie toujours de poster un chapitre par semaine en gros et là, j'ai quelque chose comme deux jours de retard sur mon planning. Désolée! En contrepartie, je vous poste un bon gros chapitre bien long! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous!_

"***"

Dean et Castiel se frayèrent un chemin entre les arbres, aux aguets. Mais si le décor était familier, l'ambiance l'était beaucoup moins. Apparemment, Dean avait banni tous les monstres de son souvenir du purgatoire et c'est sans être inquiétés qu'ils arrivèrent aux abords de la faille.

Elle était là, bleue et brillante, à quelques pas au-dessus d'eux. Le cœur de Dean manqua un battement quand il vit l'ange lever les yeux, à la recherche des Léviathans qui les avaient attaqués lors de leur première tentative. Evidemment, il n'y avait rien. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à rejoindre la sortie.

Dean se demanda comment son souvenir le plus heureux du purgatoire, à savoir retrouver Castiel, pouvait à ce point se mélanger avec son pire, au moment où il avait cru une nouvelle fois perdre définitivement l'ange.

Son désarroi devait se lire sur son visage car Castiel s'était arrêté tout près de lui et le regardait, les sourcils froncés.

_ Dean ? fit l'ange.

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Ce n'est rien. L'endroit me rappelle juste de mauvais souvenirs.

Castiel approuva.

_ A moi aussi, Dean. A moi aussi...

L'ange avait pris son air le plus misérable, la tête baissée et les yeux dans le vague. Dean crut même deviner des larmes mais Castiel tourna la tête et Dean ne fut plus sûr de rien.

_ Allons-y, déclara-t-il.

Il agrippa Castiel par le bras et le tira jusqu'à la montée menant à la faille.

Ce n'était pas facile de grimper avec un bras en moins mais pour rien au monde Dean n'aurait lâché Castiel. A chaque pas, il resserrait son emprise et nul doute que si Castiel avait été un simple humain, Dean lui aurait laissé une marque sur l'avant-bras. Mais Castiel ne protesta pas. Il suivit docilement Dean, s'aidant de sa main libre pour escalader le talus.

Enfin, ils furent debout, face à face, devant la sortie.

_ Tu es prêt ? demanda Dean.

Castiel opina.

Dean se tourna vers lui et la main de Castiel se referma sur son poignet. Ils étaient à présent fermement accrochés l'un à l'autre et cette fois, rien ne les séparerait.

Sans un mot, Dean pénétra dans la faille. Il serra le bras de Castiel à en avoir mal à la main et Castiel lui répondit de la même manière.

Lorsqu'ils furent de l'autre côté, Dean recommença enfin à respirer. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait retenu son souffle.

Castiel était à ses côtés et il lui souriait.

_ Merci Dean.

Dean ne savait pas pourquoi Castiel le remerciait mais il lui sourit tout de même.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en tentant de se donner un air cool et en haussant les épaules.

Le sourire de Castiel se fit mélancolique et toute l'attitude cool de Dean s'évapora.

_ Pour m'avoir donné une seconde chance.

Dean baissa la tête. Il se sentait soudain gêné. Il lâcha le bras de Castiel.

_ C'est rien. C'est normal.

Il ne releva pas les yeux vers l'ange.

_ Nous ferions mieux de partir à la recherche de Bobby, grommela-t-il.

Castiel approuva et ils se remirent en marche.

Ils étaient à présent au milieu des voitures, sur le terrain de Bobby. Le temps était gris mais une légère brise chaude soufflait. C'était agréable. Ils firent quelques pas au milieu des carcasses, cherchant des yeux Bobby au milieu de tout ce fatras.

_ BOBBY ! appela Dean.

Seul un grand silence lui répondit. Dean donna un coup de pied dans un morceau de métal qui traînait par terre.

_ BOBBY ! tenta-t-il de nouveau.

Toujours aucune réponse.

Dean se colla les mains dans les poches et tourna sur lui-même à la recherche d'une casquette.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait fort. Il n'avait pas revu Bobby depuis tellement longtemps. Et même s'il était impatient de le revoir, une partie de lui craignait ses retrouvailles. Car s'il avait envie de serrer contre lui celui qui lui avait servi de père, il faudrait de nouveau à un moment le laisser partir.

C'était la chose que Dean craignait le plus au monde, perdre ceux qu'il aimait. Et malgré les années et les coups durs de la vie et de la mort, il ne s'y était toujours pas habitué.

_ Il n'est pas là, fit Castiel, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

_ J'avais remarqué, Sherlock, répondit Dean d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Castiel ne parut pas le relever.

_ Viens, essayons à l'intérieur, reprit Dean d'une voix plus douce.

Dean s'avança vers le porche et toqua à la porte.

Il entendit que Castiel le suivait.

_ Bobby ?

Il frappa plus fort.

_ Tu sens sa présence ? demanda Dean.

L'ange secoua la tête.

_ C'est bizarre mais non, je ne sens rien.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il espérait que les anges ne s'en étaient pas pris à Bobby pour une raison ou une autre, principalement se venger des Winchester.

_ BOBBY ! cria-t-il en défonçant la porte d'un coup de pied.

La porte de bois crissa sur ses gonds en s'ouvrant à la volée. Elle alla frapper violemment le mur. Il y eut un grand bruit lorsque les gonds cassèrent et que la porte s'écrasa au sol.

Dean et Castiel échangèrent un regard.

_ Tu y es peut-être allé un peu fort, constata l'ange.

Dean fit une petite grimace.

_ Je lui ai dit des centaines de fois de mieux s'occuper de sa maison.

Evitant de marcher sur la porte tombée à quelques pas d'eux, ils rentrèrent chez Bobby.

Dean appela de nouveau mais même à l'intérieur, tout était parfaitement silencieux.

Ils explorèrent toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée les unes après les autres.

_ Mais où peut-il être ? grogna Dean.

Il se tourna vers Castiel.

_ Tu n'as pas une idée ?

L'ange resta silencieux mais il pencha légèrement la tête de côté. Il paraissait concentré. Cela dura quelques secondes pendant que Dean le regardait, perplexe.

Finalement Castiel secoua la tête.

_ J'ai beau essayer de le repérer, je n'y arrive pas, dit-il.

Il y avait une vraie pointe de frustration dans le ton de Castiel et Dean se rappela les peurs de l'ange quand au fait d'être inutile.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, fit-il en essayant d'avoir un sourire rassurant.

Il ignora s'il avait ou non réussi car Castiel fronça soudain les sourcils.

_ Quoi ? demanda Dean.

_ Il y a quelque chose... fit l'ange.

_ Quoi ? insista Dean. Comme une perturbation dans la Force ?

Castiel eut juste l'air agacé et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Dean se rappela qu'il lui avait promis un marathon Star Wars. Une fois Gaïa stoppée...

_ Viens avoir moi, dit Castiel.

Et sans même vérifier que Dean lui emboitait le pas, il fit volte-face et se précipita dans le bureau de Bobby.

Dean eut presque à courir pour le rattraper mais manqua de lui rentrer dedans lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu... commença-t-il, avant de réaliser.

Ils étaient devant la porte d'un placard. Dean connaissait par cœur la maison de Bobby. C'était sans doute la maison dans laquelle il avait passé le plus de temps de toute sa vie. Et il était certain qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de placard à cet endroit là auparavant. Une autre étagère branlante pleine de vieux bouquins oui, mais un placard non. Surtout pas un placard sur lequel était collé un post-it disant « par ici ».

_ Ce n'était pas là tout à l'heure ? demanda Dean, juste pour être sûr.

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Non.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes côte à côte à observer la porte.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Castiel.

Dean haussa les épaules.

_ Entrer dans le placard, répondit-il. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

_ Et si c'est un piège ? insista l'ange.

Dean se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

_ Et tu as peur des pièges maintenant ?

Pendant quelques secondes, Castiel eut l'air particulièrement blasé puis il comprit que Dean plaisantait et il lui sourit.

_ Je passe d'abord ? demanda-t-il. Tu sais, juste en cas de danger de l'autre côté.

Dean fit un pas en avant.

_ J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

_ Prêt ? fit-il plus sérieusement.

Castiel approuva et l'œil de Dean accrocha la lumière de la lame de l'ange.

Il ouvrit la porte et tous deux se ruèrent à l'intérieur.

La porte claqua derrière eux et ils se retrouvèrent immédiatement plongés dans le noir.

_ Cas ? appela Dean.

_ Je suis juste derrière toi, confirma l'ange.

_ Tu sens quelque chose ?

_ Non.

Dean jura et tâtonna autour de lui. De toute évidence, ils étaient à l'intérieur du placard. A sa gauche comme à sa droite ne se trouvaient que des murs de bois. Il avança d'un pas et se trouva face à un grand panneau.

_ Attends, fit-il à Castiel.

Il fouilla dans son blouson et trouva son briquet. Il le sortit et l'alluma.

Devant lui se trouvait une nouvelle porte, avec un nouveau post-it, « là ». Il eut soudain l'impression d'être Alice dans le terrier du lapin.

_ Quand je tiendrai celui qui... grogna-t-il en serrant les poings.

_ Dean ?

_ Continuons Cas.

D'un violent coup de pied, il ouvrit la porte suivante. Quelque soit la personne à l'origine de ce petit jeu, Dean avait l'intention de leur montrer qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

_ Oh ! Oh ! Doucement ! fit une voix traînante, lorsqu'ils bondirent dans la pièce suivante alors que la porte venait s'écraser contre le mur.

Dean leva les poings, prêt à se battre alors que Castiel pointait sa lame en direction du nouvel arrivant.

_ Doucement mec, répéta la voix.

Aussitôt Dean se détendit.

_ Ash ? appela-t-il.

_ Salut Dean ! fit Ash en s'avançant vers lui. Comment ça va ?

Interloqué, Dean regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il était dans le bar d'Ash, comme la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé au paradis.

_ Je vois que tu as trouvé mes petits messages, reprit celui-ci. Et tu dois être Castiel ! fit-il en se tournant vers l'ange.

Castiel avait toujours sa lame à la main. Il fixait très suspicieusement Ash.

_ J'ai pas mal entendu parler de toi, reprit ce dernier.

_ Qui... commença l'ange.

_ Baisse donc ton arme, idiot ! fit une voix bourrue à quelques mètres d'eux.

Le cœur de Dean s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Il aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où.

_ Bobby ! s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers le comptoir.

Bobby était installé sur un haut tabouret, une bière à la main. Il était tourné vers eux, un air grognon sur le visage mais Dean voyait une lueur de malice dans ses yeux. Apparemment, il était très amusé par la situation.

Castiel avait aussi repéré Bobby et avait rangé sa lame.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là tous les deux ? reprit Bobby en se levant de son tabouret pour s'avancer vers eux.

Il n'avait pas lâché sa bouteille.

_ Bobby ! répéta Dean en s'élançant vers celui qui avait été son père pendant tant d'années.

Bobby ouvrit les bras et Dean s'y engouffra.

_ Ca me fait plaisir de te voir mon garçon, fit Bobby en lui donnant des petites tapes amicales dans le dos.

Dean serra Bobby contre lui. Ce dernier sentait l'alcool et la graisse de moteur. Une odeur qui était tellement Bobby que Dean sentit presque les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Finalement Bobby recula et observa son visage quelques secondes. Lui aussi était visiblement ému.

_ Tu as mauvaise mine, dit-il finalement.

Dean haussa les épaules.

_ Tu sais ce que c'est, le stress du boulot.

_ Bobby, fit Castiel, qui discrètement s'était approché tout près d'eux.

_ Castiel, répondit Bobby.

L'ange lui tendit la main. Bobby l'ignora et comme il l'avait fait avec Dean, il l'attira contre lui. Pendant un instant, l'ange parut trop surpris pour réagir mais il finit par rendre son étreinte au vieil homme.

_ Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir mon garçon, reprit Bobby.

Castiel esquissa un léger sourire.

_ Moi aussi Bobby.

_ J'espère que tu veilles bien sur cet idiot, déclara-t-il avec un petit mouvement de tête vers Dean.

Castiel baissa la tête, visiblement gêné.

_ Je fais de mon mieux, répondit-il.

Bobby lui serra l'épaule.

_ Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Castiel ne répondit pas.

Ash en profita pour interrompre la conversation.

_ Bière pour tout le monde ! s'écria-t-il.

_ Volontiers ! répliqua Dean.

Il en avait vraiment besoin. Retrouver Bobby était déjà beaucoup d'émotions, lui expliquer pourquoi ils étaient là allait être une autre paire de manches.

_ Pas pour moi, merci, répondit Castiel.

Ash secoua la tête et Dean vit les mèches de sa ridicule coupe de cheveux voler derrière ses épaules.

_ Ce n'était pas une question, répliqua-t-il.

Castiel voulut protester mais Dean lui posa une main sur le bras. Il s'agissait de retrouvailles entre amis, Castiel pouvait bien prendre une petite bière.

Bobby les guida à travers le bar, le parquet de bois brut craquant sous leurs pas. Ils s'installèrent à une table où se trouvait déjà l'ordinateur d'Ash. Dean supposa que c'est de là que leur ami leur avait manipulé un passage jusqu'au bar.

Bobby prit place et Dean s'installa face à lui, Castiel s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Dean regarda autour de lui. A part eux trois et Ash qui venait de se glisser derrière le comptoir, il n'y avait personne. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bar, Dean avait espéré trouver Pamela, mais elle n'était pas là.

Ash revint avec quatre bières. Il en posa une devant Dean, une devant Castiel, une devant Bobby qui venait de terminer la précédente et il garda la dernière pour lui. Il s'installa à sa place et les regarda avec un grand sourire.

_ Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir Dean.

Dean sourit malgré lui.

_ Moi aussi, Ash.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Castiel prendre une gorgée et l'imita immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qu'il était mauvais lorsqu'il s'agissait de gérer ses émotions ! Pourtant il aurait vraiment aimé faire comprendre à Ash et Bobby à quel point il était heureux de les voir visiblement en bonne forme.

Bobby but aussi mais reposa sa bière avec un bruit sec, attirant tous les regards vers lui. Il s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_ Aussi heureux que je sois de vous revoir les garçons, votre présence m'inquiète. Je me doute que vous n'êtes pas juste là pour une visite de courtoisie.

Dean se racla la gorge. Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

_ Euh... fit-il.

Le regard de Bobby se durcit.

_ Dean, pas la peine de prendre de pincettes avec moi. Dites-moi pourquoi vous me cherchiez !

_ Comment sais-tu que nous te cherchions ? fit Dean, pour temporiser la situation.

Il ne savait toujours pas comment expliquer la situation à Bobby.

_ Vous étiez chez moi lorsqu'Ash vous a repérés, idiots !

Ash approuva.

_ Je surveille les paradis des amis pour être sûr que tout va bien, expliqua-t-il. Bobby mais aussi Pam, Ellen, Jo... Elles vont être furieuses de vous avoir manqués d'ailleurs !

Dean hocha la tête. Il aurait aimé revoir ses amis mais ils n'avaient pas le temps d'aller voir tout le monde. En bas, Sam les attendait et angoissait certainement devant son cadavre en train de refroidir.

_ Bref, reprit Ash, j'ai mis une alerte lorsqu'il se passe quelque chose d'inhabituel. Et celle de Bobby a sonné alors que nous étions tranquillement en train de nous prendre une bière. Elle m'a indiqué qu'une âme et un ange traînaient dans sa maison.

_ J'ai tout de suite compris que c'était vous deux, fit Bobby.

_ Alors il m'a demandé de créer un petit passage entre nos deux paradis pour ramener vos fesses ici. Et vous voilà !

_ Bien joué, fit Dean.

Il était impressionné par les capacités d'Ash à déjouer les règles du paradis.

Bobby ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Il reprit une gorgée de sa bière, l'air toujours dur et Dean se sentit rétrécir sur sa chaise. Il détourna les yeux et observa les alentours, comme si le bar était l'endroit le plus fascinant dans lequel il ait mis les pieds.

_ Je suppose que si tu es là, c'est que tu es mort, fit finalement Bobby.

Dean lui offrit un sourire crispé et se gratta la nuque.

_ Gagné, répondit-il. Mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est totalement contrôlé !

Bobby grimaça.

_ Contrôlé ?

_ Je le ramènerai dès que notre mission sera remplie, intervint Cas.

Bobby jeta un coup d'œil à l'ange.

_ J'espère que tu es sûr de ton coup, grogna-t-il.

Castiel hocha la tête avec conviction.

_ Je ne laisserai pas Dean derrière, dit-il d'un ton assuré.

Bobby opina et ne put cacher un petit sourire.

_ J'en suis persuadé. Mais, il se tourna vers Dean, je n'y crois pas que ton frère ait approuvé un plan pareil.

_ Il n'était pas d'accord mais je peux être têtu aussi.

_ A qui le dis-tu ! fit Bobby en roulant des yeux. Mais ce n'était pas plus simple que Castiel vienne seul ?

Dean et Castiel se regardèrent brièvement.

_ Disons, fit Dean, que c'est assez compliqué et...

_ Dean n'avait pas confiance en moi pour expliquer clairement la situation, fit l'ange.

_ Non ! s'écria Dean. Ce n'est pas ça du tout !

_ Dean, répondit Castiel.

Dean allait répondre lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils devaient ressembler à un vieux couple se chamaillant. Même Ash les regardait avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. D'ailleurs ce dernier se pencha vers Bobby.

_ Je commence à comprendre ce dont tu parlais, lui fit-il.

Et Dean n'essaya même pas d'interpréter ce à quoi il faisait référence.

Il but une longue gorgée de bière.

_ La situation est juste vraiment complexe et je préférais être sûr que tu avais bien tous les tenants et les aboutissants avant de prendre ta décision.

Bobby fronça les sourcils.

_ Ma décision sur quoi ?

Dean grimaça.

_ Il vaut mieux que je t'explique dès le début.

Et Dean reprit toute l'histoire, depuis l'invasion de gargouilles jusqu'à la rencontre avec Gaïa en passant par les chutes des diverses cathédrales. Il laissa volontairement de côté pour le moment la rencontre avec Crowley.

Bobby l'écouta dans un silence total. Hochant juste la tête de temps à autre pour montrer qu'il suivait attentivement.

Lorsque Dean eut terminé, Bobby se laissa retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise. Sa mine était sombre. Il avait recroisé les bras sur sa poitrine et froncés les sourcils. Nul doute pour Dean qu'il réfléchissait intensément.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans un bruit. Puis Bobby releva la tête et trouva le regard de Dean.

_ Dean, fit-il, j'ai bien suivi tout ce que tu m'as raconté et je suis désolé de voir qu'encore une fois ton frère et toi vous vous retrouvez dans une situation pas possible mais...

Il secoua la tête.

_ Je ne comprends pas en quoi je peux vous aider, conclut-il.

Dean hésita longuement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait sourire d'un air penaud ou prendre une mine profondément tragique. Il opta pour la première solution.

_ Euh... disons qu'il y a quelque chose de plus.

Bobby prit son air bourru. Il attrapa sa bouteille de bière, la porta à ses lèvres puis constata qu'elle était vide. Il grogna et la reposa à côté du cadavre de la première.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu n'oses pas me dire ? demanda-t-il.

Dean soupira. Il jeta un regard en coin pour voir Ash l'observer, visiblement très intéressé par la suite des évènements et Castiel qui avait baissé les yeux vers sa bière encore quasiment pleine.

Lâcheur, pensa-t-il. Mais après tout, Castiel voulait venir seul. C'est Dean qui avait insisté pour s'incruster, il n'allait pas se défiler maintenant que les choses allaient devenir plus difficiles.

_ Dean ? demanda Bobby lorsqu'il parut évident que Dean s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

Ce dernier secoua la tête pour se rafraichir l'esprit.

_ Tu peux y aller, grogna Bobby. Je ne suis pas en sucre.

_ Oui, oui, admit Dean.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

_ Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai dit que Castiel avait affronté Gaïa sous sa vraie forme, juste avant de nous sauver ?

Bobby approuva.

_ Il a pu lire quelques-unes de ses pensées.

_ Et ?

_ Et nous avons appris deux choses. La première c'est que d'autres Titans sont en route et que nous devons rapidement trouver comment les arrêter. La seconde c'est que... Si les Titans étaient restés calmes jusqu'à présent, c'est parce qu'ils craignaient la puissance des archanges.

Bobby laissa échapper un petit rire.

_ Je ne suis pas un archange, fit-il remarquer.

Dean sourit.

_ Je sais, je sais. Mais nous avons besoin de l'aide d'un archange mais...

_ Mais vous ne voulez pas libérer Lucifer et Michael et les deux autres sont morts, conclut Bobby.

_ Précisément.

_ Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi tout cela me regarde.

_ Disons que nous avons trouvé le moyen de ramener un archange à la vie, expliqua Dean.

Bobby le regarda suspicieusement.

_ Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda-t-il.

Dean rit.

_ Non, non, c'est une idée terrible. Mais nous n'en avons pas d'autre ! Alors nous tablons sur le fait que Gabriel sera suffisamment reconnaissant pour nous aider.

_ Gabriel hein ?

_ Entre deux maux...

Bobby approuva.

_ Et alors, comment ramène-t-on un archange à la vie ? demanda-t-il.

Dean soupira.

_ Kevin n'a pas entièrement terminé la traduction mais il nous faut tout un tas d'ingrédients compliqués. Le pire de tous étant une plume de l'archange à ressusciter.

_ Et vous avez trouvé un moyen d'en obtenir une, fit Bobby.

Ce n'était pas une question et Dean eut l'impression que Bobby avait soudain compris ce qui se tramait. Il se sentit soudain plus mal à l'aise encore.

_ Oui, fit-il d'une petite voix, presque dans un souffle.

_ Crowley, ajouta Bobby.

_ Oui, répondit Dean du même ton.

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Et en échange, il vous a demandé de me ramener en enfer et vous êtes là pour ça.

_ Oui...

Contre toute attente, Bobby éclata de rire.

_ Quel bâtard ! fit-il en secouant la tête.

_ Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter ! fit immédiatement Dean.

Bobby le regarda étrangement.

_ Dean, tu mets ta vie en jeu pour venir me voir ici et tu me dis que je ne suis pas obligé d'y aller ?

_ Sam a dit qu'il venait pour te persuader de ne pas venir, intervint Castiel.

_ Non ! se défendit Dean. Je veux juste dire que nous sommes là pour t'expliquer la situation mais tu es complètement libre de ton choix. Tu peux refuser. Tu peux absolument refuser ! Nous trouverons une autre solution.

Bobby secoua la tête.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je suis d'accord, fit-il.

_ Non ! s'écria Dean. Tu n'as pas à faire ça !

_ Dean, fit Bobby, légèrement agacé, je croyais que j'étais libre de mon choix.

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr mais... Bobby, il va te ramener en enfer !

Bobby haussa les épaules.

_ Je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Et si ça vous permet de sauver le monde.

_ Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, s'opposa Dean.

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel avant d'éclater.

_ Mais bougre d'andouille ! Puisque je te dis que je veux bien le faire ! Si tu ne voulais pas mon avis, il ne fallait pas venir jusqu'ici pour me le demander !

Dean grimaça en se recroquevillant dans sa chaise. Il avait soudain l'impression d'avoir cinq ans et d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise.

_ Bobby, protesta-t-il pour le principe.

Castiel se pencha vers lui.

_ Dean, nous avions dit que nous laisserions Bobby prendre ses propres décisions. De toute évidence, il a fait son choix.

_ Je sais, mais...

Mais ça l'agaçait. Mais ça le contrariait. Mais il n'acceptait pas que quelqu'un qu'il aime autant que Bobby, un homme bon dans tous les aspects de sa personnalité, se retrouve à passer le reste de l'éternité en enfer tout ça parce que Dean Winchester n'avait pas trouvé une autre solution.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, fit Bobby. L'enfer n'était pas si terrible que ça pour moi. Rien à voir avec ce que tu as pu subir lorsque tu y étais.

Dean baissa la tête et regarda ses mains. Elles étaient crispées sur ses genoux, tirant sur le tissu de son jean jusqu'à le déformer.

_ C'est ce que m'a dit Sam, mais... ce n'est pas juste Bobby. Tu étais sauvé ! Sam t'avait sauvé !

_ Ca va aller Dean. Ca va aller. Et puis...

Bobby eut un léger sourire avant de continuer d'un ton bien plus léger.

_ ... je commençais à en avoir marre de passer mes journées dans ce bar miteux avec celui-là !

Ash gloussa.

_ C'est vrai que tu t'amusais bien plus en enfer ! fit remarquer ce dernier avec un clin d'œil.

Dean tiqua et regarda Bobby qui s'était renfrogné sous sa casquette. Il donna en sus un grand coup de coude à Ash.

_ Ca suffit, grogna-t-il.

_ Bobby ? demanda Dean, toujours perplexe.

_ Laisse tomber Dean, fit Bobby. Quand partons-nous ?

Dean reconnut là une diversion. C'était une méthode qu'il utilisait souvent quand un sujet l'embarrassait. Et il détestait quand la personne en face, généralement Sam, insistait tout de même. Alors il abandonna le sujet. Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour forcer les autres à parler de leur expérience de l'enfer.

_ Dès que tu es prêt.

Bobby lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Il ne pensait apparemment pas que Dean laisserait tomber aussi facilement. Dean lui sourit.

_ Je suis prêt, fit Bobby en se levant. Allons-y.

Dean l'imita ainsi que Castiel.

_ Euh... hésita Dean. Tu ne veux pas passer par chez toi ? Récupérer un truc ou deux ?

Bobby secoua la tête.

_ Dean, je ne suis plus qu'une âme ! Tout ce qui se trouve ici ou chez moi n'est plus ou moins que le fruit de mon imagination. Mes souvenirs. Et crois-moi, ceux-là, je les emmène avec moi.

Dean se gratta la tête en regardant ses pieds. L'espace d'un instant il avait oublié qu'ils étaient au paradis et non plus dans le monde physique des humains. Ici, tout n'était que pure énergie.

_ Vous avez besoin d'aide pour sortir de là ? demanda Ash en pianotant sur son clavier.

Bobby regarda Dean.

_ Je ne sais pas ? fit-il. Je n'ai jamais essayé de sortir.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas plus au courant.

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Non c'est bon, je m'occupe de tout.

Il se tourna vers Ash et lui fit un petit sourire.

_ Merci pour votre hospitalité.

Ash éclata de rire.

_ C'est rien mec ! Ca m'a fait plaisir de te rencontrer ! Après tout ce que j'ai entendu sur toi, l'ange rebelle, briseur de paradis et de cœur !

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

_ Je...

Il stoppa quand Ash lui donna une grande tape amicale sur l'épaule et se contenta de répondre à son sourire.

Puis Ash s'avança vers Dean.

_ Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

_ Moi aussi.

Ash leva la main et Dean lui tapa dedans. Il ne s'attendait pas par contre à ce que les doigts d'Ash se referment sur son poignet et qu'il l'attire tout contre lui.

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt à foirer, glissa Ash à son oreille.

Dean recula d'un pas et observa son ami.

_ Tu me connais, répondit-il, ce n'est pas la première fois que je sauve le monde, ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement cabotin.

Ash pouffa.

_ Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais, répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Dean hésita quelques secondes puis comprit quand Ash eut un regard appuyé vers Castiel. Il ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre avec véhémence mais réalisa que Castiel n'avait absolument pas suivi la discussion, occupé visiblement à déterminer le chemin le plus efficace pour sortir du paradis avec des âmes sans que les autres anges ne le remarquent. Inutile d'attirer son attention sur les sous-entendus d'Ash. Sous-entendus qui n'étaient probablement pas apparus spontanément dans la tête de son ami. Dean se tourna vers Bobby.

_ Bobby ! Qu'est-ce que tu es allé raconter à tout le monde, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

La mâchoire de Bobby se crispa sous sa barbe.

_ Rien que la vérité, idiot ! Maintenant allons-y avant que la fin du monde arrive pendant que nous papotons ragots !

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé à ragoter ! protesta Dean mais Bobby ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

_ Cas ? Tu es prêt ?

Castiel avait fait quelques pas dans la pièce, le nez en l'air. Il se tourna en entendant son nom.

_ Oui, ça devrait aller. J'ai déjà fait de nombreuses fois la route du paradis à l'enfer.

Dean se demanda si l'ange venait de faire une métaphore sur sa vie mais c'était improbable. Castiel n'avait jamais été du genre poète et il avait littéralement fait l'aller-retour du paradis à l'enfer, d'abord pour le sauver et probablement aussi lorsqu'il s'était allié avec Crowley.

_ Venez près de moi, commanda-t-il.

Et sans protester, Dean et Bobby se placèrent de chaque côté de Castiel. Ce dernier posa sa main gauche sur le bras de Bobby et la droite sur l'épaule de Dean à l'endroit exact où il l'avait marqué tant d'années auparavant. Dean frissonna et leva les yeux vers Castiel. Ce n'était probablement pas une coïncidence.

L'ange le regardait intensément et Dean lui fit un petit sourire en hochant la tête. Castiel répondit à son geste.

Bobby se racla la gorge.

_ Je ne sais pas comment Sam supporte ça depuis des années, fit-il, mais moi je n'ai pas sa patience. Nous devrions déjà être partis.

_ Tu as raison Bobby, fit Castiel en détournant les yeux.

_ Attends, l'arrêta Dean.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Tu es sûr de toi, Bobby ? demanda Dean une dernière fois.

Bobby prit son air le plus agacé, parvenant à la fois à froncer les sourcils tout en roulant des yeux.

_ Non, répliqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe, la mort m'a rendu sénile !

Castiel regarda Dean dans l'attente d'une dernière confirmation.

_ Nous pouvons y aller, fit celui-ci.

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ Salut Ash ! fit Bobby avec un petit geste de la main. Dis au revoir à tout le monde de ma part.

_ Je n'y manquerai pas ! Et éclate-toi bien en-dessous !

Ce fut tout ce que Dean entendit avant que Castiel ne les emmène très loin, très vite.

« *** »

Depuis quelques années, Dean s'était habitué aux voyages express de Castiel. En général, il suffisait d'un clignement de paupières et ils étaient arrivés. Mais cette fois, le voyage dura de longues secondes. De très longues secondes. Le temps nécessaire pour lui rappeler sa première rencontre avec Castiel, lorsque l'ange l'avait tiré de l'enfer. Sauf que cette fois, c'est vers l'enfer qu'il le ramenait.

Dean frissonna malgré lui et sur son épaule, l'emprise de Castiel s'accentua. L'ange ne le serrait pas aussi fort que cette première fois, lorsqu'il lui avait laissé la marque mais Dean sentait que pour rien au monde Castiel ne l'aurait lâché. Cette pensée ne le rassura pas complètement mais lui permit de se détendre suffisamment pour stopper la boule douloureuse qui s'était formée dans son ventre et arrêter la nausée que l'avait pris lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le paradis.

Dean eut le temps de se demander comment Bobby gérait de son côté le voyage, après tout c'est lui qui retournait en enfer pour y rester, puis ils arrivèrent.

Dean sentit ses jambes faiblirent sous lui lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol mais la poigne de Castiel l'empêcha de tomber. C'était étrange, ce corps qui le trahissait alors qu'il était supposé n'être qu'une âme. Avant de pouvoir continuer plus loin sa réflexion, il avait pris une grande inspiration et s'était redressé, se sentant déjà un peu mieux.

_ Dean ? demanda Castiel.

_ Je vais bien, répondit celui-ci. Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il.

_ En enfer, idiot ! répondit Bobby à côté de lui.

Vu son ton toujours aussi plaisant, Dean se dit que celui-ci allait plutôt bien.

_ J'ai bien remarqué. Mais où en enfer ?

Ils se trouvaient dans un tunnel sombre et complètement vide. Dean entendait des gouttes d'eau tomber du plafond et au loin les cris des détenus.

_ Je ne sais pas où se trouve le bureau de Crowley alors je nous ai emmenés dans un endroit qui me paraissait calme.

_ Bonne idée, fit Dean en avançant de quelques pas. Je vais passer devant en reconnaissance et si la voie est dégagée, je...

_ Minute, l'arrêta Bobby. Laisse-moi faire !

D'un pas sûr et sans discrétion aucune, Bobby se dirigea vers l'origine des bruits.

_ Mais Bobby, on ne peut pas juste... protesta Dean.

_ Si, on peut juste, le coupa Bobby en prenant les rênes de l'expédition.

Dean lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour le stopper.

_ Bobby, un ange et deux humains qui se baladent en enfer, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure idée.

Bobby haussa les épaules.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne me feront rien. Et si vous restez bien avec moi, ils ne vous feront rien non plus.

Dean soupira mais Bobby paraissait déterminé. Castiel, quant à lui, haussa les épaules lorsque Dean l'interrogea du regard.

_ J'aurais tendance à me ranger du côté de Dean mais si Bobby est sûr de lui, je pense que nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

_ Merci Cas, répondit Bobby.

Et immédiatement il se remit en route.

Dean et Castiel lui emboîtèrent le pas.

_ Cas ? demanda Dean en se penchant vers l'ange. Tu as ta lame ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ Prête-la moi, demanda Dean.

Castiel parut perplexe.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour tuer un démon, expliqua Dean, et moi je n'ai pas d'arme.

_ Tuer un démon au milieu de l'enfer ne me paraît pas très judicieux.

_ C'est seulement au cas où les choses tournent mal. On n'attaquera personne tant que nous ne sommes pas attaqués. Ca te va ?

Castiel opina et glissa sa lame dans la main de Dean. Ce dernier le remercia d'un hochement de tête et passa sa lame dans la ceinture de son pantalon, la dissimulant du mieux possible sous les pans de son blouson. Castiel avait raison, il était inutile de faire de la provocation gratuite.

En quelques grandes enjambées, ils avaient rattrapé Bobby, déjà presque rendu au prochain embranchement. Sans hésiter, celui-ci tourna à droite.

_ Tu sais vraiment où tu vas ? demanda Dean.

_ J'ai passé pas mal de temps dans le coin, rappela Bobby. Bien plus que toi. Je connais assez bien l'endroit. Fais-moi confiance.

Dean ne protesta pas mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise pour autant. Son temps passé en enfer lui avait semblé interminable. Se dire que Bobby y avait passé bien plus de temps et qu'en plus il était prêt à y retourner pour les aider lui faisait remonter un goût de bile dans la bouche. S'il devait à son tour y retourner... Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Tout sauf ça. Tout sauf ça. Ses mains commencèrent à suer et frénétiquement, il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un potentiel tortionnaire. Il ne trouva que Castiel, qui lui souriait presque tendrement.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Dean, lui fit l'ange en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, toujours au même endroit. Je ne les laisserai pas te reprendre.

Dean hocha la tête. Il réagissait vraiment comme un couard. Il stoppa net, ferma les yeux, desserra les poings et se força à respirer calmement quelques secondes. La main de Castiel, toujours sur son épaule, diffusait une douce chaleur dans tout son corps.

_ Quand vous aurez fini votre séance de yoga, on pourra peut-être continuer ! appela Bobby, plusieurs mètres devant eux.

Dean rouvrit les yeux. Si ça avait été un autre que Bobby, il lui aurait renvoyé une répartie cinglante. A la place, il se dégagea de l'emprise de Castiel avec un « je vais mieux » et sans un regard pour l'ange, il rejoignit Bobby. Castiel ne parut pas en prendre offense puisque quelques secondes plus tard, il était juste derrière Dean, collé à lui comme une ombre. Dean ne l'aurait jamais admis à voix haute mais il se sentait plus en sécurité avec l'ange attaché à lui de la sorte.

Au croisement suivant, Bobby prit de nouveau sur la droite et cette fois-ci, ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir bien plus peuplé.

Contre le mur de gauche étaient enchaînés des suppliciés, de lourds anneaux de fer leur entravant les bras, les chevilles et parfois même le cou. Le mur de droite était réservé aux cellules, petites, sombres et malodorantes. De temps à autres, une main malingre passait entre les barreaux, tentant d'agripper ce qui passait à proximité. Tous trois se collèrent vers la gauche, évitant les ruades des prisonniers qu'ils frôlaient.

De tous sens s'élevaient des cris, des hurlements et des suppliques. Dean sentit la chair de poule lui remonter le long des bras mais il ne faiblit pas et ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage.

_ Sympa ta nouvelle maison Bobby, plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Bobby grogna mais Dean ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait. Ils accélérèrent encore l'allure.

_ C'est encore loin ? demanda Dean alors qu'ils entraient dans un nouveau couloir pas plus engageant que le précédent.

_ Tu as quoi ? Huit ans ? bougonna Bobby.

Un long silence passa.

_ Dix minutes à peu près, répondit finalement Bobby. Cinq si nous continuons à cette allure-là.

_ Continuons à cette allure-là, conclut Dean.

Peu après, ils montaient une volée de marches pour pénétrer dans un nouveau couloir entièrement dédié aux cellules. Celles-ci étaient plus sombres mais bien plus calmes que les précédentes. Seul, de temps à autre, un raclement de chaînes indiquait une quelconque présence à l'intérieur.

_ Charmant, fit Dean tout bas en secouant la tête.

Il n'était jamais venu dans cette partie de l'enfer et espérait vivement qu'au détour d'un croisement, ils n'allaient pas tomber sur une salle de torture. Ca, il aurait eu plus de mal à le supporter.

_ Hey ! fit une voix derrière eux, les figeant sur place.

_ Merde, murmura Dean.

Il posa la main sur la lame de Castiel, sentant sa présence rassurante sous le tissu de son blouson.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda le nouveau venu en s'approchant d'eux au pas de course.

Dean entendait le bruit de ses chaussures claquer sur les pavés.

Lentement il se retourna et repéra le démon. Un grand type trop maigre avec des cheveux trop longs. Un genre de Sam sous alimenté quoi. Et qui avait opté pour un look gothico-ringard. Celui-ci ralentit son allure au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? répéta-t-il.

Il gonflait le torse pour se donner un air menaçant.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il se sentait assez fort pour faire sa fête au démon si celui-ci devenait trop agressif.

Le démon prit un air mauvais en le fixant.

_ Vous n'avez rien à faire...

Castiel se retourna à son tour. Le démon stoppa net. Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur un ange en plein milieu de l'enfer.

_ ALERT... commença-t-il à crier.

_ SUFFIT ! fit Bobby en s'avançant au milieu du groupe.

Coupé dans élan, le démon se tut et fixa Bobby les yeux grands écarquillés.

_ C'est vous... murmura-t-il.

Bobby leva les yeux au plafond.

_ Non, c'est la reine d'Angleterre.

_ Vous êtes revenu... ajouta le démon.

Et encore une fois, Bobby prit son air le plus exaspéré.

_ On peut continuer ? grommela-t-il.

Dean commençait à se sentir très mal à l'aise. La situation était vraiment bizarre. En soit, deux humains et un ange se baladant en enfer n'avait rien de normal mais cela pouvait s'inscrire dans une certaine logique dans la vie de Dean Winchester. Ca en revanche, ça n'avait aucun sens.

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit le démon en reculant de quelques pas. C'est bien que vous soyez revenu, ajouta-t-il. Il devenait infernal. Enfin, plus encore que d'habitude.

Bobby haussa les épaules.

_ Idiot, grogna-t-il en faisant volte-face et en poursuivant sa route.

Dean se lança à sa poursuite.

_ Bobby ! C'était quoi ça ?

Bobby ne répondit pas.

_ Bobby ! insista Dean.

_ Nous sommes presque arrivés, répondit juste Bobby, en ignorant complètement sa question.

Dean se mordit l'intérieur des joues de frustration. Il se tourna vers Castiel qui paraissait aussi confus que lui. Ils poursuivirent leur route en silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils montaient un très long escalier qui les mena jusqu'à un nouveau couloir au décor radicalement différent. Si précédemment le sol avait été de pierre ou de pavés, ici, ils marchaient sur de larges dalles de marbre. Leurs pas résonnaient contre le plafond de plus en plus haut. De chaque côté apparurent des colonnes, soutenant de vastes arches richement décorées de thèmes démoniaques.

Dean laissa échapper un sifflement impressionné que l'écho répéta pendant de longues secondes.

_ Classe ! ajouta-t-il.

La tête de Bobby s'enfonça de plusieurs centimètres entre ses épaules.

_ Clinquant, grogna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Au loin se découpait la silhouette d'une lourde porte de bois, elle aussi richement sculptée. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, Dean distinguait deux choses. Tout d'abord que la porte représentait Crowley, assis sur un immense trône, une foule de démons agenouillés à ses pieds. Il ne put retenir un gloussement. Ensuite, qu'elle était gardée par deux démons paraissant sortir tout droit de la matrice, avec leurs costumes noirs parfaitement taillés et leurs lunettes de soleil.

Il posa sa main sur la lame de Castiel et chercha le regard de l'ange. Celui-ci le fixait, l'air grave. Dean hocha la tête et Castiel lui répondit. Si quoique ce soit tournait mal, ils étaient prêts. Mais alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de la porte, les démons, qui jusqu'à présent les regardaient d'un air suspicieux baissèrent la tête et entreprirent d'ouvrir eux-mêmes la porte.

Chacun attrapa l'un des lourds anneaux de métal accrochés aux deux battants et ils tirèrent en grognant, sans même relever la tête lorsque Bobby, sans aucune hésitation, les guida à l'intérieur.

Dean devenait de plus en plus suspicieux et bien qu'ils soient passés, sa main n'avait pas quitté le manche de l'arme de Castiel.

_ Bobby ? demanda-t-il.

Il sentait sa voix tendue.

_ Fais-moi confiance Dean, répondit celui-ci, sans un regard en arrière.

Dean avala sa salive mais la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge était encore là.

La porte donnait sur une grande pièce richement meublée. De grandes bibliothèques se trouvaient contre les murs peints d'un rouge riche et ne contenaient que ce qui paraissait être de très vieux et très lourds grimoires. Le parquet était de bois sombre mais brillant et un énorme bureau d'acajou occupait tout l'espace à droite. Toute la pièce ressemblait à une version chic et mégalomane du bureau de Bobby.

Derrière l'énorme meuble se trouvait une petite blonde à lunettes qui sursauta lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Elle avait, ouvert devant elle, un grand agenda qu'elle paraissait mettre à jour.

Lorsque de toute évidence, elle reconnut Bobby, elle se mordit les lèvres.

Elle s'agrippa aux bords de l'agenda comme s'il était sa vie et tenta de les arrêter d'une petite voix fluette.

_ Il est en rendez-v...

Sans même la regarder, Bobby tendit la main vers elle ce qui eut pour effet de la faire taire immédiatement. Elle retourna le nez dans son travail, son stylo allant gratter frénétiquement le papier.

Toujours dans son élan, Bobby atteignit la porte suivante, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus petite même si à peine plus sobre que la précédente. Il la tira sans hésitation et elle s'ouvrit sans même un grincement.

Et ils se retrouvèrent dans ce qui, de toute évidence, était le bureau de Crowley. La pièce avait de grandes fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur et Dean cligna des yeux, surpris par la lumière naturelle. Tout le reste était exactement ce qu'on attendait du bureau d'un homme d'affaire brillant.

Contrairement à la salle d'attente, la décoration ici était sobre, tout en blanc, noir et chrome. On retrouvait des bibliothèques mais elles avaient des lignes strictes et contenaient, en plus de quelques livres bien moins poussiéreux que les précédents, des bibelots et des objets de divers pays et diverses cultures. De grands canapés blancs encadraient une table basse sur laquelle était posée une composition florale. Des tiges de métal incrustées d'ampoules étaient suspendues au plafond. Le sol était de nouveau en marbre mais de grands tapis moelleux en cassaient la monotonie. Enfin, au fond de la pièce se trouvait le bureau du maître des lieux, entièrement dédié au travail. Crowley s'y trouvait d'ailleurs attablé et les regardait d'un air surpris, ne pensant probablement pas déjà les voir débarquer chez lui.

Debout à ses côtés se trouvait probablement un de ses assistants, un paquet de dossiers entre les bras. Sans doute son rendez-vous.

Après avoir retrouvé sa composition habituelle en quelques secondes, Crowley se tourna vers le jeune démon. D'un geste de la main, il lui fit signe de déguerpir. Sans même un regard pour les nouveaux arrivants, le démon serra ses dossiers contre lui et trotta plus qu'il ne marcha vers la porte encore ouverte. Il eut la présence d'esprit de la fermer derrière lui.

Seulement à ce moment-là, Crowley se mit debout. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Bobby. C'était comme si Dean et Castiel n'avaient pas été là. Dean comprit alors ce que pouvait ressentir les autres lorsque lui et Castiel se regardaient. Mais le plus inquiétant pour Dean était que Bobby renvoyait à Crowley la copie exacte de son regard, excluant tout et chacun de son univers, hormis le roi des démons.

Crowley fut le premier à rompre le silence.

_ Robert.

Bobby hocha la tête.

_ Fergus.

Dean sursauta.

_ Fergus ? Sérieusement ! s'écria-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Bobby ne le regarda même pas quand il répondit.

_ Dean, occupe-toi de tes affaires, grogna-t-il.

Dean sursauta quand Castiel lui posa une main sur le bras. Il se tourna vers l'ange qui lui offrit un petit sourire.

Dean hésitait entre sauter sur Bobby pour le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'enfin on lui explique ce qu'il se passait, sauter sur Crowley pour le frapper, juste comme ça parce qu'il sentait que c'était la bonne chose à faire ou alors laisser Castiel le calmer juste par sa simple présence à ses côtés.

Il opta pour la dernière possibilité. Il posa ses doigts sur la main de Castiel toujours sur son bras et ils restèrent juste ainsi, côte à côte.

Pendant ce temps, Crowley était sorti de derrière son bureau et s'avançait vers eux, ou plutôt, il avançait directement sur Bobby. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, toujours solidement planté sur ses pieds, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard noir et les traits contrariés.

Crowley s'arrêta à à peine un demi-mètre de lui.

_ Je suis content que tu sois revenu, fit-il.

Et il paraissait réellement content. Il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler un petit sourire au coin de sa bouche, ni une petite lueur joyeuse dans ses yeux. Il paraissait même presque timide et hésitant. Rien à voir avec le démon sournois et manipulateur qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'affronter.

Dean avait, depuis leur rencontre avec le démon dans le couloir des cachots, des suspicions quant au retour de Bobby en enfer. Mais il avait comme toujours rangé ce type de pensées au fin fond de son esprit. Maintenant elles revenaient en force et il avait envie de vomir. Il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un commentaire sarcastique et probablement inapproprié.

Sentant probablement sa tension, Castiel enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Dean. Cela eut pour effet de pétrifier ce dernier.

_ Je ne suis pas encore revenu, fit Bobby de son ton le plus bougon. Celui-ci...

Il fit un geste de la tête vers Castiel.

_ ... peut encore me ramener au paradis si je lui demande.

Sentant qu'ils étaient soudain le centre d'attention, Dean lâcha la main de Castiel et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres. Il se sentit moche et minable.

Crowley soupira.

_ Bobby... tenta-t-il.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas.

_ Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? demanda le roi de l'enfer.

_ Ce n'est pas un jeu, fit Bobby.

Crowley baissa la tête. Du bout de la chaussure, il suivit sur quelques centimètres la ligne d'une des dalles de marbre. Il se mordait les lèvres et secouait la tête, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire.

Il prit finalement une grande inspiration et releva la tête, ses yeux fixés à ceux de Bobby.

_ Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Bobby ne bougea pas. Visiblement il attendait mieux que ça. Dean aurait préféré être ailleurs. Il aurait voulu serrer la main de Castiel de nouveau.

_ Je suis désolé, reprit Crowley, de ne pas m'être arrêté quand tu m'as demandé de ne pas embêter tes garçons.

_ Et ? insista Bobby.

_ Je suis désolé de m'être emporté quand tu as insisté.

_ Et ?

Crowley tenta de dissimuler son léger rougissement par une grimace. Il secoua la tête et croisa ses mains dans le dos, comme un élève envoyé au coin.

_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mettre à la porte de la maison, admit-il entre ses dents.

_ Et ?

_ Et de t'avoir fait mettre dans une cellule. Mais j'ai bien précisé de ne pas être cruel avec toi !

Bobby ne se dérida pas d'un poil. Crowley avança lentement une main vers lui mais ne le toucha pas.

_ Et je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus.

_ Vraiment ? demanda Bobby, un sourcil levé.

_ Oui ! s'écria Crowley. J'étais nerveux ! La situation me glissait entre les doigts ! Ils voulaient fermer les portes de l'enfer et j'ai paniqué.

Cette fois-ci, ces doigts atteignirent l'avant-bras de Bobby qui ne réagit pas.

_ Ca n'arrivera plus. Je te le promets. Je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau. Quand Sam t'a enlevé à moi, je...

Bobby secoua la tête.

_ C'est bon, c'est bon. Je reste, annonça-t-il.

Il avait toujours son ton ronchon mais il avait cette fois ouvert les bras.

Crowley eut un sourire et s'y engouffra. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Dean se demanda si en tant qu'âme, il pouvait réussir à se glisser dans une des craquelures du marbre.

Puis, Bobby et Crowley se reculèrent légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se regardent droit dans les yeux. Et lorsque, comme au ralenti, leurs visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, Dean comprit ce qu'il allait se passer.

_ Bobby ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Bobby relâcha Crowley et poussa un soupir qui contenait au moins tout l'agacement du monde.

_ Je rentre chez moi Dean, répliqua-t-il.

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Non ! Bobby non ! Chez toi, c'était cette maison là-haut au paradis ! Ici, c'est juste l'enfer.

Bobby secoua la tête et s'avança vers Dean. Il lui posa une main sur chaque bras et chercha son regard. Son visage s'était fait beaucoup plus doux.

_ Dean, n'oublie pas que le temps s'écoule différemment en enfer et sur Terre. Je suis resté bien plus longtemps ici que dans ma vieille maison. Chez moi maintenant c'est ici.

Dean prit son air butté et secoua la tête.

_ Non, ta place est là-bas, avec Karen !

Bobby eut un petit sourire triste.

_ J'ai aimé Karen et je ne l'oublierai jamais. Mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvée au paradis, Dean. J'étais seul. Ici, je suis avec quelqu'un que j'aime.

_ Crowley ! s'écria Dean avec une grimace.

_ Crowley, admit Bobby.

Dean se détacha de son emprise en secouant la tête.

_ Non, Bobby, non. Il a dû te faire quelque chose, te jeter un sort, te faire boire une potion.

Bobby ricana.

_ Tout ce qu'il m'a fait boire, c'est du très bon whiskey, répliqua-t-il.

Dean le pointa de l'index.

_ Bobby, non ! Tu ne peux pas. C'est un démon !

_ Je sais, je sais ! Mais tout le monde a ses mauvais côtés. Sinon, il est plutôt cultivé, drôle, intéressant et... charmant !

_ Merci ! fit Crowley. Tu oublies formidable au lit.

_ OH ! grogna Dean qui aurait préféré soudainement être sourd.

Et aveugle, pour ne pas voir le regard complice que Bobby et Crowley échangèrent.

_ Alors quoi, s'écria Dean, soudain très en colère après Bobby dont l'image de père parfait était en train de s'effriter, il te récupère après ta mort et hop, c'est parti ! Plus de limite ? Plus de conscience ? C'est quoi ton titre officiel ? Reine de l'enfer ?

Cette fois, Bobby le saisit par le col et l'attira contre lui. Dean avait réussi à le mettre en colère.

_ Ecoute-moi bien Dean. Tu n'as pas à me juger. Tu n'as pas à juger mes choix. Tu n'as pas à juger qui que ce soit. Ma vie n'a pas été la plus facile. Mais maintenant, ici, je suis heureux. Laisse-moi ça !

Dean se dégagea de son emprise.

_ Mais Bobby ! C'est le roi de l'enfer !

_ Moi au moins je ne nie pas mon attirance pour une créature surnaturelle ! s'exclama Bobby en le fixant du regard.

Dean baissa la tête et rougit brutalement. Il savait que Castiel était derrière eux et qu'il écoutait tout. Il pointa son index vers Bobby.

_ Je ne nie rien du tout, grogna-t-il, la mine renfrognée.

Bobby secoua la tête.

_ Dean, je t'aime comme mon fils. Si tu as une chance d'être heureux, saisis-la.

Dean hésita.

_ C'est compliqué, répondit-il.

_ C'est toi qui rends ça compliqué, répliqua Bobby.

Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes en silence.

_ Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, fit Dean.

Bobby hocha la tête. Son visage s'adoucit.

_ Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir. Mais arrête d'être aussi stupide ! Idiot.

Dean eut un sourire triste.

_ Je vais essayer. Mais tu me connais, une vraie tête de mule !

Bobby lui adressa enfin un sourire franc et l'attira contre lui.

_ Je sais, je sais ! Et passe le bonjour à ton géant de frère.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Dean. Ce dernier se dégagea en riant.

_ Je n'y manquerai pas. Et Bobby, si jamais celui-ci essaie encore de te coller en cellule, préviens-nous, on viendra lui botter le derrière.

Bobby hocha la tête.

_ Allons-y Cas ! fit Dean en se tournant vers l'ange qui l'attendait docilement à quelques pas de là.

Castiel avait un petit sourire. Il s'approcha de Dean mais il regardait Bobby.

_ Je suis content que tu aies trouvé le bonheur, Bobby, fit l'ange.

Bobby hocha la tête.

_ Merci Cas. Je te souhaite bonne chance à toi aussi.

Castiel posa la main sur l'épaule de Dean mais un raclement de gorge les arrêta. Crowley les regardait, son sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

_ Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en leur tendant une longue plume qu'il venait de sortir de l'intérieur de sa veste.

Celle-ci brillait comme le soleil mais avait une teinte plus caramel que dorée. Elle paraissait vibrer de sa propre énergie.

_ La plume de Gabriel, fit Dean.

Avec toutes ces révélations sur Bobby, il avait oublié le but premier de leur mission.

_ Je respecte toujours mes contrats, rappela Crowley.

Il s'approcha de Dean et lui glissa la plume dans la main. Celui-ci eut un sursaut. La plume était chaude, comme vivante dans sa paume et elle avait un effet étrangement apaisant. Dean la serra entre ses doigts quelques secondes.

_ Au fait, lui fit Crowley à l'oreille, je ne l'ai pas récupéré après sa mort et hop c'est parti. C'est une histoire bien plus ancienne que ça.

_ Bobby ! s'écria de nouveau Dean.

Bobby leva les yeux au plafond.

_ Ce premier baiser n'était pas si mal que ça, admit-il.

Dean lança un regard désespéré à Castiel qui s'empressa de les téléporter.

(à suivre...)


	8. Chapter 8

_ Oh lalalalala! Trois semaines sans mise à jour! J'ai honte! Pardon! Pardon! Mais comme le dit Chuck "Writing is hard". Surtout quand il fait 50 degrés dehors et que généralement j'écris avec mon pc qui chauffe sur les cuisses. Pas super motivant en ce moment. Enfin bref, je ferai de mon mieux pour que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il y ait un tel laps de temps entre deux parties (à part quand je partirai en vacances mais ça ce sera pour septembre). Et puis ça n'a vraiment pas été un passage facile à écrire. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! En tout cas, merci à tous pour lire, commenter tout ça, tout ça!_

"***"

Ses poumons brulaient. Dean eut l'impression qu'ils avaient pris feu. A part ça, il avait froid. Un froid glacial qui pénétrait dans tout son corps. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour prendre une grande goulée d'air qui lui permettrait de calmer cette intense douleur dans sa poitrine mais rien ne se passa. Pas un seul de ses muscles ne bougea.

Il n'avait repris conscience que quelques secondes auparavant mais il commençait déjà à paniquer. Il était prisonnier de son propre corps. Corps qui refusait de lui obéir et qui continuait à se décrépir, au fur et à mesure que l'oxygène se raréfiait dans ses veines.

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières étaient comme collées l'une à l'autre. Merde ! La prochaine fois qu'il se laisserait mourir, il tenterait de le faire avec les yeux ouverts, au moins comme ça il pourrait avoir une idée de son environnement. Et interdiction de lui fermer les yeux, même si son regard vitreux est glauque pour son entourage.

Il tendit l'oreille mais il n'y avait pas un bruit autour de lui. Soit ses nerfs auditifs étaient hors circuit comme toutes les autres parties de son corps, soit Cas avait raté son coup et l'avait laissé pour mort, son corps maintenant soigneusement enterré dans le cercueil le plus bas de gamme qui soit.

Et déjà, c'était si Sam avait trouvé assez de monnaie pour lui payer un cercueil. Il était plus probable qu'il l'ait juste collé au milieu d'un tas de bois, un peu d'essence sur les vêtements et une bonne allumette pour finir tout ça et hop, plus de Dean. La théorie du bucher expliquait en plus parfaitement cette brûlure dans ses poumons.

Et merde, pensa-t-il de nouveau.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de signaler qu'il était encore vivant dans ce corps inutile, et cela avant qu'il ne commence à ressemble à Freddy Krueger.

Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Mentalement, il s'imagina fermer les yeux. Ca encore c'était facile. Puis il visualisa les différentes parties de son corps. Il ne les sentait plus vraiment mais il savait qu'elles étaient là. Il était inutile de vouloir parler, il s'en sentait tout bonnement incapable. Mais bouger une main, il pouvait peut-être.

Il se concentra sur sa main droite, son esprit recréant le tracé probable de ses muscles et de ses nerfs jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

Voilà, il y était presque. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à bouger. Un doigt, juste un doigt, ce serait un bon début.

Mais une fois de plus, ce fut un échec. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar où son corps pataud refusait de suivre le moindre de ses ordres. Il commençait à sérieusement paniquer.

Cas, aide-moi, pensa-t-il.

Si l'ange et lui avait vraiment une connexion spéciale, c'était le moment ou jamais qu'elle serve à quelque chose.

Son esprit se mit à trembler. C'était une sensation étrange. Comme si son âme reproduisait les mouvements que son corps aurait dû faire. Il tremblait même violemment. Son premier reflexe fut de respirer lentement pour se calmer, mais respirer, il ne parvenait pas à le faire.

Ses poumons se déchirèrent.

C'est la fin, se dit-il.

Il faisait si froid.

Cas.

Une soudaine chaleur le fit sursauter. Du moins mentalement. C'était faible et lointain mais néanmoins là. Dean se concentra. La chaleur émanait d'une zone qu'il visualisait comme étant son épaule. Il avait l'impression qu'un unique rayon de soleil traversait une fenêtre pour venir taper juste là où Castiel l'avait autrefois attrapé pour le tirer de l'enfer.

Dean reprit espoir.

La chaleur ne cessait de grandir, de pousser à travers son corps. Tout d'abord le long de son bras, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Puis elle remonta dans son cou avant de se répandre dans toute sa poitrine.

Et enfin Dean put respirer.

« *** »

_ Bordel Dean ! furent les premiers mots qu'il entendit lorsqu'il prit une grande et particulièrement bruyante inspiration, pareille à celle d'un homme sur le point de se noyer.

Visiblement, il avait fait bondir Sam lorsque pour donner un meilleur accès à l'air dans ses poumons, il s'était redressé sur le canapé où son corps était toujours disposé.

Immédiatement, son frère s'agenouilla à ses côtés, tout près de Castiel dont la main était toujours posée sur son épaule.

_ Dean ? Tout va bien ? fit Sam, les sourcils froncés.

Dean hocha la tête. Il s'attendait à avoir le souffle court mais non, il respirait parfaitement normalement, comme si sa longue agonie dans son corps inerte n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination.

_ Oui, oui. Pourquoi ?

Sam lui fit un petit sourire.

_ J'allais dire que je te trouvais un peu pâlot mais puisque tu reviens d'entre les morts, je suppose que c'est quelque chose de tout à fait normal.

Dean se passa une main dans les cheveux. Le geste lui parut étrange, tellement banal alors que quelques secondes auparavant, il ne parvenait même pas à ne bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il allait parfaitement bien. Pas de résidu de sa crise de panique.

_ Ca va Sam, confirma-t-il.

Son frère opina et lui posa rapidement une main sur le bras.

_ Je suis content que ça ait marché, confirma-t-il. Bien joué Cas.

Castiel eut un petit sourire et baissa la tête. Dean l'observa quelques seconde. Castiel avait promis de le ramener et il n'avait fait.

_ Cas ? demanda-t-il tout de même, incapable d'oublier la peur qu'il avait ressentie prisonnier de son propre corps. Tu as eu du mal à me ramener ?

Castiel cessa de sourire et fixa intensément Dean. Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

_ Non Dean. Pourquoi ?

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Non, non, c'est rien.

Il sentit l'emprise de Castiel sur son épaule se raffermir.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose ? insista l'ange.

Dean soupira.

_ Ce n'est probablement rien, répondit Dean. C'est juste que pendant quelques secondes, je me suis retrouvé en vie dans un corps mort. C'était... étrange. Et désagréable.

La main de Castiel quitta son épaule pour venir se poser sur son front.

_ Cas ! protesta Dean, plus pour la forme que par réelle gêne.

_ Ne bouge pas. Je vérifie juste que tout va bien.

Il s'écoula un instant où nul ne parla, voire même ne respira, puis Castiel rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés juste auparavant.

_ Alors ? demanda Sam.

Castiel retira sa main du visage de Dean.

_ Tout va bien, confirma-t-il. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est arrivé. Ce n'est pas normal.

Castiel avait l'air réellement inquiet et Dean eut envie de tendre la main pour lui prendre le bras à son tour.

_ Je vais bien, fit-il sans répondre à son impulsion.

_ Je sais, fit Castiel avec un sourire tellement léger que les autres ne devaient même pas le voir.

_ L'âme de Dean en a peut-être marre d'être trimballée d'un endroit à un autre, proposa Garth, planté au bout du sofa.

Dean ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et il retint à peine un sursaut.

_ C'est possible ça ? demanda-t-il.

Castiel se remit debout et fit quelques pas à travers la pièce. Il réfléchissait visiblement très profondément.

Puis il se tourna vers eux avec un air à la fois dramatique et désemparé.

_ Je ne sais pas, admit-il les bras ballants. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'un humain qui soit mort et qui soit revenu autant de fois que Dean.

Ce dernier eut un petit rire amer.

_ Content de savoir que je détiens un record.

Sam eut un soupir agacé.

_ Bref, si j'ai bien compris, fit le plus jeune des Winchester, à partir de maintenant, plus de mort pour Dean comme tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir le ramener ?

Castiel prit l'air outré le plus impressionnant que Dean ait jamais vu. Il parvint à grand peine à ne pas pouffer.

_ Je ramènerai toujours Dean, répliqua Castiel en bombant le torse.

Sam secoua la tête. Il avait un air désolé, mais apparemment plus pour lui que pour Dean et Castiel.

_ Je sais, je sais, mais juste au cas où, plus de plan idiot où Dean meurt volontairement, d'accord ?

Il se tourna vers son frère, l'index tendu.

_ D'accord ? insista-t-il.

Dean croisa les jambes pour s'installer plus confortablement.

_ D'accord, acquiesça-t-il.

Quand Sam avait cette tête, il savait qu'il avait perdu d'avance. Mais si vraiment ils n'avaient pas le choix, il était prêt à le refaire.

Quelqu'un derrière lui se racla la gorge et Dean se retourna brusquement. Il avait complètement oublié Kevin. Et le prophète se tenait là, appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, juste derrière lui.

_ Je ne veux pas paraître insensible, commença-t-il, mais cette petite excursion dans le monde merveilleux des âmes avait un but il me semble ? Et pas seulement celui d'envoyer Dean et Cas crapahuter seuls tous les deux.

Dean lui jeta un regard noir puis il inspecta les alentours. Pas la moindre trace de la plume.

Qu'en avait-il fait entre le passage de l'enfer à la Terre ?

Il passa les mains entre les coussins du canapé, sans succès.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu l'as perdue ! s'écria Sam.

_ Non, non ! répondit Dean, en fouillant tout autour de lui.

Puis il se rappela. Il l'avait rapidement rangée dans la poche intérieure de son blouson au moment même où Castiel et lui avaient quitté l'enfer.

Il y glissa la main et sentit sous ses doigts la douce chaleur et la légère vibration de la plume.

_ Ah ! s'écria-t-il en la tirant comme s'il dégainait une épée.

Il brandit la plume en l'air et elle scintilla sous la lumière qui perçait les fenêtres sales de la maison de Garth.

_ C'est magnifique, fit Sam en lui prenant la plume de la main avec une délicatesse extrême.

Un léger sourire sur le visage, il l'examina quelques instants, la tournant et la retournant dans le soleil, l'effleurant du bout des doigts comme s'il craignait de l'abimer. Dean trouva cela ridicule. Si la plume avait résisté à son blouson, elle pouvait résister à tout. Mais il avait toujours été bien moins sensible que Sam à tout ce qui était du domaine du sacré. Et maintenant plus encore que dans sa jeunesse.

_ C'est incroyable, fit de nouveau Sam, du même ton révérencieux.

Dean gloussa.

_ Oui hein ! Qui aurait pu croire que cet empaffé de Gabriel pouvait avoir un plumage pareil !

_ Moi, répondit très sérieusement Castiel. Les archanges sont connus pour leurs ailes exceptionnelles. Ils en possèdent déjà trois paires et...

_ Tes plumes ressemblent à ça ? demanda Garth en arrachant la plume des doigts de Sam qui protesta particulièrement bruyamment avant de se reprendre d'un raclement de gorge.

Castiel baissa la tête, l'air soudain très embarrassé.

_ Non, fit-il à voix basse. Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas un archange et...

_ Elles sont de cette couleur ? insista Garth en tendant la plume vers Castiel.

Sam profita de son mouvement pour récupérer la plume.

Castiel parut rétrécir soudainement.

_ Non, pas du tout. En fait...

Il hésita.

_ Ca suffit ! intervint Dean en se tournant vers Garth. Tu vois bien que tu le mets mal à l'aise.

_ Je posais juste une question ! se défendit Garth, qui paraissait à la fois surpris mais ravi par le soudain accès de Dean. Je voulais juste savoir si les plumes de Castiel sont aussi jolies que celle-ci.

Il parut soudain réaliser que Sam lui avait de nouveau subtilisé la plume et il fronça les sourcils.

Castiel continuait à fixer le sol.

_ Disons qu'une fois qu'on a vu une plume d'archange...

Garth eut un petit sourire indulgent. Il s'approcha de Castiel et lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

_ Tu trouves que tes plumes sont moches à côté de celles de Gabriel mais tu n'oses pas l'admettre devant Dean, c'est ça ?

_ GARTH ! s'écria ce dernier.

Dean protestait pour le principe mais il réalisa que Castiel avait légèrement rougi.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, poursuivit Garth, le physique ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante dans une relation.

_ Mais il faut quand même avouer, fit Sam, admirant toujours la plume, que ça a de la gueule !

_ Sam tu es tellement superficiel, fit Garth en lui chipant de nouveau la plume.

_ Quoi ! Moi ? protesta le plus jeune des Winchester en tendant la main pour récupérer son bien.

_ Ca suffit, fit Kevin, en s'interposant entre les deux. Vous allez finir par l'abimer.

Il tendit la main vers Garth qui prit un air penaud en déposant la plume de Gabriel dans la paume de sa main.

Kevin hocha la tête et s'avança vers la table où était déjà posé tout un petit tas d'ingrédients.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Dean en s'approchant, heureux de pouvoir détourner la conversation. Vous avez tout trouvé ?

Kevin secoua la tête.

_ Je n'ai même pas encore terminé de traduire. Ce n'est que le début de ce que nous avons à trouver. Heureusement que les placards de Garth sont bien garnis d'ingrédients et de bizarreries en tout genre.

_ On ne sait jamais quand on risque d'avoir besoin de bave de panda ! approuva Garth.

Kevin hocha la tête avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Dean.

_ Nous en avons, je pense, les deux tiers. Je crois pouvoir terminer la traduction d'ici demain matin. Avec les réserves de Garth et les capacités de Castiel, nous aurons d'après moi l'ensemble des éléments d'ici demain soir. A partir de là, il n'y aura plus qu'à ramener Gabriel et à l'envoyer affronter Gaïa.

Dean soupira et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

_ Ca a l'air tellement simple dit comme ça, grogna-t-il.

Kevin lui fit un petit sourire plein de sympathie.

_ Nous avons la plume de Gabriel. C'était le plus difficile à trouver. Le reste ira tout seul. Enfin plus ou moins tout seul.

Dean prit la plume dans ses doigts, la fit tourner quelques secondes et la reposa sur la table. Il vit du coin de l'œil la grande silhouette de son frère s'installer de l'autre côté de la table, face à lui. Il se tourna, sentant que Sam avait quelque chose à lui demander.

_ Oui ? demanda-t-il.

Sam força un sourire puis regarda ses mains, croisées devant lui, sur la table. Dean roula des yeux. Sam avait sa tête de « j'ai envie d'aborder un sujet sérieux et grave mais je n'ose pas de peur de bousculer tes sentiments ». Ca avait le don de l'agacer. Il n'était pas en porcelaine, merde !

_ Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

Sam soupira. Il avait bien senti l'hostilité de son frère, comme à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'aborder le chapitre de ses sentiments.

_ Je voulais juste savoir comment tu vas, tenta-t-il du ton le plus neutre possible.

Dean secoua la tête avec une petite grimace de dégoût. Il allait bien ! Evidemment qu'il allait bien. A part le petit incident lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, il allait le mieux du monde.

_ Ca va, répondit-il sèchement.

Sam se redressa sur sa chaise et le fixa intensément. Dean sentit qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Il voulut se lever pour aller chercher une bière dans le frigo et la boire, par exemple, à l'autre bout du jardin, mais la voix de Sam le scotcha à sa chaise avant même qu'il ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement.

_ Dean !

_ Quoi ?

Le ton de Sam se fit plus doux, plus compatissant et Dean eut l'impression qu'il s'adressait à lui comme à une petite grand-mère de la maison de retraite. Il allait détester chaque seconde de cette conversation qu'il allait rendre la plus courte possible.

_ Je voulais juste savoir comme ça s'était passé. Le paradis, retrouver Bobby, ton retour en enfer. Ce n'était pas trop éprouvant ?

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Non, non. Ca a été tout seul. Je suis arrivé au paradis, Cas est venu me chercher. Nous avons trouvé Bobby. Ash était là aussi. D'ailleurs il te passe le bonjour.

Dean ne se souvenait plus si Ash avait vraiment dit ça ou pas mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il voulait juste détourner la conversation.

_ C'est gentil, répondit Sam, sans se laisser avoir par la manœuvre de son frère. Et ?

Dean leva les yeux au plafond. Depuis le passage de Crowley, quelqu'un avait peint un piège là-haut. Bonne initiative. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_ Et Cas nous a conduits au paradis. Nous avons trouvé Crowley, il nous a donné la plume. Cas nous a ramenés. Fin de l'histoire.

Mais Sam n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber aussi facilement. Dean le haïssait vraiment certains jours.

_ Et vous n'avez pas fait de mauvaises rencontres ?

_ A part Crowley, non.

_ Pas de mauvais souvenirs remontant à la surface ou...

_ Non ! Ca suffit ! Je vais bien !

Sam ne put retenir une grimace et jeta un regard sombre à Dean. Le passage de Dean en enfer lui avait laissé de telles traces que Sam s'inquiétait réellement de son retour, même très court, là-bas. Mais il était évident que la manière directe ne lui donnerait pas plus d'information. Il allait devoir jouer plus finement.

_ Bobby n'a pas été trop difficile à convaincre ? demanda-t-il.

Déjà parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Bobby et ensuite parce qu'il espérait que ça amènerait Dean à parler plus en détail de leur périple.

_ Non, non, il a rapidement fait son choix, fit Dean, en regardant ses ongles.

Il se les cura d'un geste nerveux. Plus encore que de son passage en enfer, il n'avait pas envie, mais alors pas du tout envie d'aborder le sujet de Bobby avec Sam. Il repensa au regard qu'avaient échangé Bobby et Crowley et il frissonna. Il allait mettre longtemps à se remettre de cette découverte.

_ Pourtant Dean a bien tenté de le dissuader, fit Castiel qui s'était rapproché en silence.

Dean sursauta.

_ _Traitre_, articula-t-il vers l'ange sans émettre le moindre son.

_ J'en étais sûr, répliqua Sam. Mais Bobby a quand même voulu y aller ?

Dean se leva de sa chaise.

_ Oui, tu le connais, toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres.

_ Ca c'est toi Dean !

Dean lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était mais il avait vraiment besoin de cette bière. Et tant pis pour sa décision de réduire sa dose quotidienne d'alcool. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on apprenait que son père spirituel couche avec le roi de l'enfer.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Sam...

En entendant la voix de Castiel dans son dos, Dean se figea. Il était sûr que l'ange allait sortir une ânerie. Il en était certain ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

_ ... Bobby était plutôt heureux de retourner en enfer.

_ Oh, répondit juste Sam.

_ OH ! s'écria Dean en se retournant. C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ! On t'apprend que Bobby va passer l'éternité en enfer et tu réponds oh !

Il laissa toute la tension qu'il ressentait s'épancher dans cette tirade.

Sam leva un sourcil.

_ Disons, que j'avais des suspicions, annonça-t-il d'une voix très calme.

_ Des suspicions ? Des suspicions de quoi ? fit Dean en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise, toute pensée de bière oubliée.

_ Bobby... et Crowley... hésita Sam, comme pour ne pas choquer Dean.

Ce ne fut pas suffisant. Dean se releva brusquement.

_ QUOI ! cria-t-il dans toute la pièce.

Il vit à ses côtés Kevin rouler des yeux.

_ Comment ça des suspicions ? reprit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait plus posée. Comment pouvais-tu avoir des suspicions ! Sam, c'est Bobby !

Sam parut hésiter entre soupirer et glousser. Finalement, il se passa juste une main dans les cheveux.

_ Dean, il est des sujets sur lesquels tu es parfois complètement obtus, répondit-il, toujours aussi sereinement.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, produisit un genre de coassement, la referma et leva les mains vers le ciel. Cette fois, Sam soupira.

_ Crowley qui lui rend ses jambes comme ça ? Sans contrepartie ?

_ Oui mais il a refusé de lui rendre son âme.

_ Pour que Bobby lui courre après.

_ Quoi ? Non !

Sam haussa les épaules.

_ Ce n'est qu'une supposition. Mais avoue qu'ils ont passé pas mal de temps ensemble. Et quelle raison avait Crowley de récupérer l'âme de Bobby à sa mort ?

_ Pour se venger ? tenta Dean d'une petite voix.

_ Se venger de quoi ?

_ Bobby a tué beaucoup de démons et...

_ Crowley a tué lui-même beaucoup de démons.

_ Mais... protesta faiblement Dean.

_ Mais rien du tout Dean. J'avais des suspicions et ton petit périple en enfer confirme juste que j'avais raison. Un jour il va vraiment falloir que tu enlèves tes œillères.

Sam termina sa réplique par un regard appuyé vers Castiel, toujours planté à quelques pas d'eux.

Ce fut le geste de trop pour Dean. Sans un mot, il se leva et se rendit à grandes enjambées dans la cuisine. Ce n'était pas une fuite, se répétait-il. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu d'air. Qu'on lui fiche la paix, à lui et à ses sentiments.

Il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une bière. D'un geste de la main, il fit sauter la capsule qu'il jeta négligemment dans l'évier. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le goulot à la bouche, Castiel était là, à le regarder, au beau milieu de la cuisine.

Il réussit de justesse à ne pas se mettre de la bière partout mais il avala tout de même de travers et toussa violemment pendant de longues secondes.

Castiel resta simplement à l'observer, la mine inquiète et les bras ballants dans son imperméable trop large.

_ Dean, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il lorsque la crise de toux de Dean fut passée.

Dean se racla une dernière fois la gorge et posa sa bouteille sur le comptoir un peu trop vivement pour être naturel.

_ Ca va, ça va, fit-il avec un rire forcé. Mauvais tuyau ! expliqua-t-il.

Castiel plissa les yeux.

_ Juste de la biologie humaine, ajouta Dean.

L'ange hocha la tête.

_ Je comprends, répondit-il. Je me suis longuement documenté sur la biologie humaine.

Dean se demanda que répondre à cela. Il avait à la fois envie d'interroger Castiel sur ce qu'il avait appris de la biologie humaine tout en redoutant la réponse. Il garda donc le silence et hocha la tête avec un sourire forcé.

_ Et sinon ? demanda-t-il finalement face au mutisme de l'ange.

Castiel haussa les épaules, un geste qu'il avait appris des frères Winchester.

_ Je venais voir comment tu allais. Pas au sujet du mauvais tuyau. Mais tu as l'air troublé par le fait que Bobby ait engagé avec Crowley une relation d'ordre romantique. Et je voulais m'assurer que ton passage en enfer n'avait pas réveillé de mauvais souvenirs. Je voulais également être certain que tu ne ressentais plus les effets de ta mauvaise expérience lorsque je t'ai ramené à la vie.

Dean resta interloqué par le flot de mots qui était sorti de la bouche de l'ange. Il ne savait même pas comment commencer à répondre à tout cela. Sans compter que Castiel n'avait pas l'air d'avoir terminé. Il avait baissé les yeux, se mordait les lèvres et se tordait les doigts, comme s'il hésitait sur la suite de son discours.

_ Je... tenta-t-il. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Dean sentit une vague de chaleur lui remonter dans tout le ventre jusqu'à la poitrine et malgré lui, il se retrouva à sourire. Un vrai sourire. Castiel était généralement si avare en déclaration de ce genre.

Dean fit un pas vers lui, puis il se figea. Qu'allait-il faire de toute façon ? Prendre Castiel dans ses bras ? C'était un geste sans doute exagéré pour ce qui n'était probablement qu'un signe d'amitié. Lui poser une main sur le bras ou sur l'épaule ? C'était en général tout ce qu'il s'autorisait mais ce type de démonstration devenait pour lui de plus en plus frustrante. Il resta donc sur place mais n'évita pas le regard de Castiel lorsque celui-ci releva les yeux et ils restèrent simplement face à face, dans la petite cuisine miteuse de Garth.

_ Dean ? dit Castiel, d'une voix chargée d'inquiétude au bout de quelques secondes.

Dean réalisa alors que Castiel ne comprenait pas son silence et qu'il méprenait probablement cela pour du désintérêt. Sans briser le contact visuel, Dean répondit.

_ Je vais bien Cas. Réellement. Retourner au paradis et en enfer... pas de souci. Je savais que je n'étais pas seul. Et l'incident du retour n'a duré que quelques secondes. Ca m'a paru long mais je sais que ça n'a duré que quelques secondes. Je savais que tu me ramènerais.

Dean passa sur le fait qu'il avait réellement paniqué et qu'il avait appelé Castiel. Qu'il avait même cru qu'il allait y passer et que l'ange n'allait pas parvenir à tenir ses promesses. Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout cela.

Castiel eut un instant d'hésitation puis un sourire timide pour Dean. Conforté, celui-ci poursuivit.

_ Quant à Bobby... Je vais l'accepter. Ca m'a... surpris... choqué...

Dean savait qu'il buttait presque sur chaque mot mais il voulait réellement transmettre ce qu'il ressentait et ce n'était pas pour lui un exercice facile.

_ ... et surpris... et choqué... je tourne un peu en rond là.

Le sourire de Cas s'élargit et il hocha la tête.

_ Bref, reprit Dean en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour regagner une once de contenance, je vais mettre du temps. Mais je vais l'accepter. Un jour. Peut-être. Eventuellement. Le temps aidant. On verra.

_ Bobby est heureux, répliqua Castiel, comme si cela coupait court à toute argumentation.

_ Je sais ! J'ai vu ! s'écria Dean. Mais ce n'est pas si facile que ça pour moi.

Castiel opina mais il ne souriait plus. Au contraire, il avait repris sa mine sombre.

_ Bobby avait raison. Tu rends compliquées des choses simples.

_ Quoi ? s'écria Dean.

Toute sa bonne humeur venait de disparaître et il sentit une vague de colère le submerger. Comment Castiel pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Dean était celui qui avait ouvert son cœur à Castiel alors que l'ange avait gardé le plus parfait silence. Dean était celui qui était toujours là à attendre, encore et encore, alors que Castiel était celui qui disparaissait sans cesse. Castiel n'avait aucune leçon à lui donner !

_ Tu... fit l'ange.

_ Non ! le coupa Dean. Tais-toi. J'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à dire et il y a longtemps de ça. Je ne peux rien faire de plus.

Il récupéra sa bière et remonta dans sa chambre. Plus tard ce soir là, Sam vint frapper à la porte de sa chambre pour le prévenir que le repas était servi. Dean ne répondit pas. Il sentait une délicieuse odeur remonter par les escaliers et passer par l'interstice sous sa porte. Quelqu'un était allé faire des courses pendant qu'il gisait sur le canapé. Plus de spaghettis au menu. Mais Dean n'avait envie de voir personne.

Bien qu'il soit encore tout habillé, il s'enroula dans sa couverture.

« *** »

Dean se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Il se sentait toujours d'une humeur massacrante mais il avait aussi extrêmement faim. Il ne se souvenait même plus quand il avait mangé pour la dernière fois et il ne pensait pas qu'une bière puisse être qualifiée de repas.

Il sortit de son lit aussi doucement que possible. Avec un peu de chance, il était le premier debout et il allait pouvoir se glisser dans la cuisine pour voler un bol de céréales puis remonter dans sa chambre sans croiser qui que ce soit.

Il observa quelques secondes ses vêtements froissés de la veille et haussa les épaules. Il aurait bien le temps de se doucher et de se changer plus tard.

A pas de loup, il traversa sa chambre. Il parvint à ouvrir sa porte sans même la faire grincer et s'engagea dans les escaliers.

Il n'était plus quelques marches de l'entrée de la cuisine lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas le premier debout. En fait, tous les autres étaient déjà installés dans le salon et l'observait dans un silence presque morbide.

Dean se figea et leur jeta un sourire crispé.

_ Salut ! fit-il.

Seul Sam, vautré plus qu'assis sur le canapé, lui répondit d'un geste de la main. Son expression, par contre, était restée parfaitement grave.

_ Oh... fit Dean, en sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Il sauta en bas des escaliers et s'approcha d'eux.

Il devait rectifier quelque chose. En fait, il n'était pas le dernier levé. Il était le premier. A en juger par leurs mines blafardes, les autres n'étaient même pas allés se coucher. Et même Castiel qui était pourtant le seul à pouvoir résister au manque de sommeil avait de larges cernes noirs sous les yeux. Dean se demanda s'il devait lui prêter la crème contours des yeux au miel qu'il avait cachée dans un tiroir de sa table de nuit et qu'il appliquait scrupuleusement tous les jours après sa douche. Il eut envie d'en faire une blague mais vue que l'ange, attablé face à Kevin, n'avait même pas relevé la tête à son arrivée, il laissa tomber.

Il se planta dans le salon, les mains sur les hanches, attendant une explication qui ne vint pas.

_ Un problème ? tenta-t-il.

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son estomac lorsque pour seule réponse, il eut le droit à un échange de regards gênés entre tous les autres.

_ Gaïa a encore attaqué ? insista-t-il.

_ Oui, oui, fit Sam, d'un geste de la main, comme pour se dégager là d'un sujet trivial.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

Depuis quand une attaque de titan était devenue un sujet trivial ?

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, mettant dans sa voix toute l'autorité dont il était capable.

_ J'ai fini de déchiffrer la tablette, répondit Kevin, sans développer davantage.

Dean se tourna vers le prophète. Ce dernier était assis à la table de salle à manger. Devant lui était posée la tablette. Sur le côté, la pile d'ingrédients s'était étendue jusqu'à occuper la moitié de l'espace. Kevin avait eu raison sur un point, le processus pour ramener un ange à la vie était vraiment complexe.

Lentement, Dean s'approcha de Kevin et posa les deux mains en bord de table, dominant le prophète de toute sa hauteur. Il ne parla pas mais son expression ne laissait aucune place au doute. Il se passait quelque chose et il voulait des explications.

_ J'ai travaillé toute la nuit, expliqua Kevin. Castiel allait chercher les ingrédients les plus rares pendant que Sam et Garth fouillaient dans les réserves de Garth.

Dean eut un petit moment de honte. Il savait qu'il avait fait sa part du travail en mourant tout d'abord, ce qui n'était pas rien, puis en traversant en l'espace de quelques heures le paradis et l'enfer. N'empêche qu'il était allé se coucher pendant que les autres étaient restés toute la nuit à travailler et ça le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

_ Vous avez tout ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Kevin hocha la tête.

_ Oui, nous avons réussi à tout réunir.

Dean força un sourire.

_ Bravo ! Bien joué !

C'était en soit une bonne nouvelle mais vues les mines qu'ils tiraient tous, il devait y avoir plus. Quelque mauvaise nouvelle qu'on n'osait pas lui dire. Il décida de donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière. C'était sa méthode habituelle et pour le moment, ça avait toujours fonctionné. Plus ou moins.

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me cacher ? fit-il, en reportant sur Kevin un regard de glace.

Le prophète ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant.

_ En plus des ingrédients, expliqua-t-il, j'ai déchiffré les instructions. Il ne s'agit ni d'un sort, ni d'une incantation.

Dean fit un petit mouvement de tête pour montrer qu'il suivait.

_ Nous devons utiliser tout cela, poursuivit Kevin avec un geste de la main vers le tas d'objets hétéroclites qui s'empilaient à ses côtés, pour construire un genre de talisman. Une fois ce talisman au point, il doit être offert à l'ange que nous désirons ramener à la vie.

_ Offert ? Comment ?

_ En le déposant dans sa grâce.

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Je ne comprends pas bien. Comment pouvons-nous faire ça ?

_ En nous rendant là où vont les anges lorsqu'ils meurent.

_ Et où est-ce ? insista Dean.

Kevin haussa les épaules.

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Seuls les anges morts peuvent s'y rendre.

Dean comprit alors ce dont il était question. Leurs visages fermés, Castiel qui n'avait pas levé les yeux depuis l'arrivée de Dean.

_ Non ! s'écria ce dernier. Non ! Non ! Non !

_ Dean, fit Castiel qui enfin le regardait.

_ C'est hors de question ! cria Dean en pointant un doit menaçant vers lui.

_ C'est notre seule option, fit Kevin, toujours très calmement.

Celui-ci c'était clairement endurci au cours des derniers mois.

_ Non ! répéta de nouveau Dean. Nous trouverons une autre idée pour nous débarrasser de Gaïa mais ça, c'est non ! Définitivement non !

_ Dean, l'interpela Sam qui avait pris sa voix de la raison, nous savons que c'est risqué mais nous avons déjà fait tellement pour mettre ce plan au point que nous ne pouvons pas abandonner maintenant. Tu t'es déjà sacrifié pour...

Dean mit quelques secondes à ravaler sa fureur, suffisamment en tout cas pour que Sam poursuive sa tirade mais Dean ne l'entendait plus depuis longtemps. Finalement il éclata.

_ Risqué ! Risqué ! Ce n'est pas risqué ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Cas meurt, il va trouver Gabriel, Gabriel revient, accepte miraculeusement de nous aider, tue Gaïa et ensuite quoi ? On refait un second talisman et on tue Gabriel pour ramener Cas ? C'est le plan le plus idiot que j'ai jamais vu ! Et pourtant j'ai une longue expérience de plans idi...

Kevin le coupa.

_ Apparemment, si le talisman est bien fait et qu'il est suffisamment puissant, l'ange que l'on veut ramener à la vie peut ramener avec lui la grâce de celui qui s'est sacrifié. S'il le peut et surtout, s'il le veut.

_ Voilà qui me rassure ! s'emporta Dean en levant les mains au ciel. Maintenant il va falloir compter sur la bonne volonté de cette enflure de Gabriel pour ramener Cas. Excusez-moi, mais c'est non ! Je n'ai aucune confiance en ce type.

_ Dean, fit Kevin.

_ Dean, insista Sam.

_ Dean.

Dean se retourna en entendant la voix de Castiel dans son dos. Tout à son énervement, il n'avait même pas réalisé que l'ange s'était mis debout. Et qu'il le regardait intensément.

_ Cas, non. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

_ Je vais le faire Dean, répondit très calmement Castiel.

_ Hors de question, fit Dean en se redressant pour montrer qu'il était le plus grand et donc qu'il avait raison.

L'ange ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

_ Dean, lorsque tu as dû te sacrifier, tu l'as fait. C'est mon tour maintenant.

Dean leva les mains puis tout de suite les laissa retomber en signe d'impuissance. Il comprenait les arguments de l'ange mais pour lui, tuer Castiel, ce n'était même pas négociable.

_ Lorsque je suis mort, fit Dean en tentant de reprendre son calme et sa crédibilité, je savais que tu pouvais me ramener à la vie. Si tu meurs, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien.

Castiel pencha la tête de côté. Le cœur de Dean se brisa et il se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres.

_ J'ai confiance en Sam et Kevin pour faire un talisman puissant. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, je saurai convaincre Gabriel de me ramener.

_ C'est trop aléatoire, insista Dean.

_ Je dois le faire.

_ Nous trouverons autre chose.

_ Dean.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

_ C'est n'importe quoi. Nous n'avons même pas de quoi te tuer !

Castiel posa sur la table sa lame. Elle claqua lourdement dans le silence.

Dean la regarda horrifié. Il était hors de question que cette chose traverse le corps de l'ange.

_ Non, répéta-t-il une dernière fois.

Avec un regard hostile pour chaque occupant de la pièce, Dean quitta la maison à grandes enjambées.

« *** »

Lorsqu'il était sorti, les premiers rayons du jour apparaissaient à peine à l'horizon, colorant d'or les arbres alentours. A présent, le soleil atteignait presque le toit de la petite maison de Garth. Dean en conclut donc que depuis environ deux heures, il se trouvait sur le capot de sa voiture, ressassant encore et encore les mêmes pensées.

Et il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Castiel ne pouvait pas mourir. Dean l'avait cru disparu, perdu ou mort de trop nombreuses fois pour accepter encore cela. De son plein gré en plus.

Il se passa une main sur les yeux en soupirant lourdement. Personne n'était venu le chercher. Il en déduisait qu'ils étaient tous trop occupés avec leur plan idiot, en train de confectionner leur fameux talisman. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de les arrêter.

Mettre le feu à la maison était une option mais elle était un peu risquée. Entrer brusquement et tirer dans le tas, pas pour tuer, juste en visant les genoux, était aussi envisageable. Ou alors...

La porte de la maison s'ouvrant et se refermant le tira hors de ses pensés. Il se redressa légèrement, appuyé sur un coude.

Castiel s'avançait vers lui et il tenait à la main une tasse fumante. L'odeur de café chatouilla les narines de Dean.

_ C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-il.

Castiel s'avança gauchement, prenant bien garde à ne rien renverser. Puis il tendit la tasse à Dean.

_ Je pensais qu'une bière te plairait mais à cette heure, Sam m'a plutôt conseillé du café, expliqua l'ange.

_ Merci, répondit Dean en prenant la tasse brûlante des mains de Castiel.

Puis il se poussa légèrement sur le côté. Si l'ange lui apportait un café, ce n'était pas pour la beauté du geste. Il voulait parler. Sans un mot, Castiel s'installa à côté de lui, les pieds reposant sur le pare-choc.

_ Alors, demanda Dean après avoir avalé une gorgée de liquide brûlant, tu es décidé ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ Je ne veux pas, ajouta Dean, les yeux fixant son café comme s'il pouvait trouver la solution à tous ses problèmes au fond de sa tasse.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Castiel, le regard toujours sur ses pieds.

Dean soupira. Il en avait assez. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris entre lui et Castiel durait déjà depuis bien trop d'années.

_ Tu sais pourquoi, répondit-il.

La main qui ne tenait pas la tasse se crispa sur sa cuisse. Il voulait prendre la main de Castiel. Il voulait faire quelque chose. Il voulait convaincre l'ange de rester avec lui et peu importait les conséquences, titans ou pas, fin du monde ou pas.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas en revanche, c'était les doigts de Castiel venant se poser timidement sur les siens.

Il manqua de lâcher sa tasse, il manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Il manqua même la crise cardiaque. Il resta cependant parfaitement stoïque.

_ J'ai besoin de le faire Dean, fit Castiel.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Il y a d'autres solutions.

_ J'ai besoin de le faire pour moi, insista l'ange.

Dean resta silencieux. Son café refroidissait rapidement dans le petit matin. Ca n'avait aucune importance.

_ Ces dernières années, reprit Castiel au bout de plusieurs minutes, n'ont pas été faciles. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Tellement d'erreurs. Je ne me fais plus confiance Dean. Et pire, tu ne me fais plus confiance.

Même si Dean savait que Castiel avait raison, il eut le réflexe de protester. L'ange ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_ C'est légitime Dean. Je t'ai menti. Je t'ai abandonné. J'ai tout gâché. Hier encore, tu as cru que je n'arriverai pas à te ramener à la vie. Je l'ai senti. Dean, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance.

Dean sentit le regard de Castiel se poser sur lui. Il fit la moue mais ne tourna pas la tête.

_ Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, insista l'ange, il y aura toujours quelque chose de sombre dans notre relation. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fit Dean, la gorge nouée.

_ Toi, admit Castiel à voix basse, presque dans un murmure.

Dean ferma les yeux et se força à respirer lentement.

_ Laisse-moi te prouver que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, le supplia Castiel.

Dean sentit des larmes lui envahir les yeux et il serra plus fort encore les paupières.

Il hocha la tête puis tourna sa main pour entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de Castiel. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas regarder l'ange.

_ D'accord, approuva-t-il.

Il chuchota pour dissimuler les chevrotements de sa voix.

Il sentit Castiel se tendre légèrement à ses côtés.

_ Merci Dean. Je...

L'ange stoppa brusquement. S'il avait probablement répété cette conversation de nombreuses fois dans sa tête, il en arrivait au point où les mots lui manquaient.

_ Cas ? l'encouragea Dean.

Castiel soupira.

_ Je sais que c'est injuste de te demander ça mais je voudrais que ce soit toi qui le fasses.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Me tuer. J'en serais honoré.

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure et secoua la tête.

_ Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

_ Je sais Dean mais... je ne me sens pas capable de le faire moi-même.

Dean resta silencieux. Lui ou Cas. Garth, Sam et Kevin ne rentraient même pas en ligne de compte. Ca ne regardait plus qu'eux deux.

_ J'ai tellement peur, murmura alors Castiel en serrant les doigts de Dean entre les siens.

La gorge de Dean se noua.

_ De mourir ?

_ Non. D'aller là-bas. Ils seront tous là-bas Dean. Tous les anges que j'ai tués. Tous ceux qui sont morts par ma faute. Ca me terrifie.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Dean tourna la tête pour regarder Castiel. Ce dernier était tellement pâle. Il paraissait tellement perdu, écrasé par le poids de la culpabilité.

Dean abandonna sa tasse à côté de lui, sur le capot de l'impala et leva la main pour caresser la joue de Castiel. L'ange piégea son regard et pencha légèrement la tête, accompagnant le mouvement des doigts de Dean contre sa peau.

Le cœur de Dean battait fort dans sa poitrine mais il ignorait s'il s'agissait de la proximité de Castiel ou de la peur. Il se força à sourire.

_ Je suis certain que ça va bien se passer, le rassura-t-il. J'ai confiance en toi.

L'ange força lui aussi un demi-sourire.

_ Merci Dean.

Ce dernier laissa retomber sa main.

_ Je le ferai, dit-il enfin.

Castiel hocha la tête.

_ Merci.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'ange lâcha les doigts de Dean et se remit debout.

_ Je ferai bien d'aller vérifier qu'ils s'en sortent avec le talisman, expliqua-t-il. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils le ratent.

Dean approuva d'un hochement de tête et regarda Castiel s'éloigner. C'est seulement lorsque la porte de la maison se fut refermée derrière la silhouette à l'imperméable que Dean se laissa retomber lourdement contre le pare-brise de sa voiture.

Sa tasse roula au sol et se brisa.

Il n'en avait rien à faire.

« *** »

Castiel était allongé sur le canapé de Garth en une sordide réplique de Dean la veille. Les yeux de l'ange passaient de l'un à l'autre. Leur incroyable bleu était soutenu par le noir de ses cernes et la pâleur de son visage. Il avait peur et c'était une évidence pour tout le monde.

La lame dans la main de Dean paraissait si lourde qu'il pensait bien ne jamais pouvoir lever le bras.

Kevin fut le premier à s'agenouiller aux côtés de l'ange. Toute la journée lui et Sam avaient assemblé le talisman, Castiel supervisant leur travail. A priori, ils n'avaient pas commis d'erreur. Mais encore fallait-il que Kevin ait parfaitement traduit les instructions, que les ingrédients aient été les bons et que les gestes aient été parfaitement réalisés.

Dean décida d'avoir une confiance aveugle. C'était ça ou alors il allait devenir fou et se planter lui-même la lame de l'ange dans le cœur.

La mâchoire crispée, il regarda le prophète glisser le talisman dans la main de Castiel.

_ Ca va marcher, lui assura-t-il.

Cas opina mais timidement.

Garth lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule et Sam lui souhaita bonne chance.

Puis, ils sortirent tous les trois de la pièce, laissant Dean pour terminer le travail. Comme au ralenti, Dean s'avança vers Castiel. Ses jambes tremblaient et il se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'agenouilla auprès de son ami.

_ Tu te sens prêt ? demanda-t-il.

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Pas du tout, admit-il.

Dean eut un petit sourire amer.

_ Tu ne m'aides pas tu sais.

L'ange détourna la tête.

_ Désolé.

Dean leva la main qui ne tenait pas la lame et la passa dans les cheveux de Castiel. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et soupira. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un soupir d'angoisse, plus un soupir de contentement, comme s'il essayait de graver le moindre détail de cet instant dans sa mémoire.

C'était le moment idéal pour embrasser Castiel, pensa Dean, dont les doigts se mirent à trembler. Mais il n'allait pas le faire. Si Castiel ne revenait pas, il allait probablement le regretter toute sa vie mais l'ange lui avait bien expliqué qu'il voulait une relation basée sur la confiance et ils n'étaient pas encore prêts. Quand Castiel reviendrait de sa mission, là, peut-être...

En attendant, il respecterait le souhait de l'ange et tant pis s'il sentait son cœur saigner.

Castiel se mordit les lèvres et Dean sentit sa volonté vaciller. Puis l'ange ouvrit les yeux.

_ Juste... fit-il en plongeant une main à l'intérieur de son imperméable.

Il en ressortit une longue plume noire. Tellement noire qu'elle paraissait absorber la lumière.

_ Juste au cas où, expliqua-t-il en tendant la plume à Dean.

A contrecœur, Dean abandonna les cheveux de Castiel pour saisir la plume. Il tremblait tellement que ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de l'ange. Elle ne brillait pas du même éclat que celle de Gabriel, qui trônait à présent au centre du talisman. Il n'en s'en dégageait pas non plus la même vibration pleine de vie mais Dean la trouva encore plus belle dans sa sobriété.

_ C'est ? demanda-t-il.

Castiel opina.

_ Au cas où... répéta-t-il.

Dean approuva et glissa la plume sous son t-shirt, contre sa peau. C'était à présent son bien le plus précieux.

_ Bon, il va être temps, fit Castiel, dans un soupir.

_ Oui, répondit Dean qui se sentait soudain incapable de croiser son regard.

Face à son hésitation, il sentit Castiel se redresser. L'ange prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il guida celle tenant l'arme contre son cœur et l'autre dans ses cheveux, là où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

_ Tu peux le faire Dean. J'ai confiance en toi.

Dean ravala les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Il regarda le visage de Castiel et lui sourit.

_ Tu vas revenir. J'ai confiance en toi.

Et il planta l'arme au travers du corps de l'ange.

Castiel eut un hoquet puis une lumière éblouissante envahit la pièce.

Dean n'eut pas à fermer les yeux. Ses larmes lui brouillaient déjà la vue.

(à suivre...)


	9. Chapter 9

_ Pardon! Pardon! *Tend des mouchoirs à tout le monde et ramasse les coussins jetés à terre*_  
_Je sais, la partie précédente n'était pas très marrante, j'en suis désolée! Promis, ça redeviendra plus léger euh... à un moment... ça va venir!_

_Et pardon aussi pour le délai. Ces parties sont très difficiles à écrire, plus la chaleur, plus le boulot, je vais beaucoup moins vite que ce que j'aimerais (oui, oui, je sais, si je passais aussi moins de temps sur tumblr à poster des photos de Mads Mikkelsen et de Hugh Dancy, j'aurais sûrement plus de temps pour écrire -_-; )._

_En tout cas j'espère que cette partie vous plaira! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos fantastiques commentaires, merci à mes nouveaux lecteurs, merci aux anciens pour votre fidélité *jette des fleurs à tout le monde*_

"***"

Dean resta un long moment aux côtés du corps de Castiel. Assis par terre, il tenait entre ses doigts la main de l'ange qui devenait de plus en plus froide. Mais il n'osait pas le regarder. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder. Il gardait les yeux baissés vers le parquet miteux de Garth, où il fixait un nœud dans le bois dont il pourrait certainement bientôt dessiner tous les détails de tête.

Il sentait des présences autour de lui qui allaient et venaient mais il les ignora. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter qui que ce soit. Pas tant qu'il n'était pas certain que Castiel allait revenir. Il se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la bouche pour réprimer un juron et la forte envie de se donner des claques. Voilà qu'il recommençait à douter de l'ange. Castiel lui avait assuré qu'il reviendrait, il allait revenir. Dean devait apprendre à lui faire confiance de nouveau, malgré tous les différents qui les avaient opposés ces dernières années. Castiel en avait besoin et il en avait besoin. D'ailleurs pourquoi doutait-il ? Années après années, disparition après disparition, Castiel était toujours revenu, comme si le destin, voire Dieu lui-même, faisait tout son possible pour les réunir. Et lui et Castiel avaient patienté, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas en vain. Mais ce temps était révolu, il le savait. Quand Castiel reviendrait...

Dean serra plus fort encore les doigts inertes de l'ange.

Il était enfin prêt.

Il leva les yeux et vit la lame toujours plantée dans le cœur de Castiel. De nouveau, il sentit monter des larmes qu'il avait réussi à assécher à peine quelques minutes auparavant.

Castiel lui avait demandé de la laisser en place, au moins pendant quelques temps. Lors de ses précédentes morts, Castiel était revenu à la vie. Là, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé Gabriel. Retirer la lame suffirait-il à ramener Castiel ? Dean l'ignorait mais il l'espérait vivement. Il était même prêt à prier cette enflure de Dieu si ça lui permettait de retrouver Castiel.

Mais les précédentes fois Castiel n'avait même pas eu le temps d'atteindre ce que Dean nommait en lui 'l'enfer des anges'. Car une chose était sure, la plupart de ces ordures ne méritaient pas un autre paradis. Une fois là-bas, aurait-il la même faculté à revenir ou Gabriel et le talisman étaient-ils réellement sa seule chance ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Dean. Il se força à respirer lentement. Il ne servait à rien de trop y réfléchir, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il devait juste avoir foi en Castiel et attendre.

Et c'était juste insupportable ce sentiment d'impuissance. Toute sa vie Dean avait pris les choses en main et s'était battu pour forger son destin. Il avait toujours préféré l'action à la passivité. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre et prier Castiel jusqu'à son retour.

Il entendit derrière lui des pas se rapprocher. Trop lourds pour être Kevin, trop stables pour être Garth. C'était forcément son frère.

L'énorme main de Sam se posa sur son épaule et il entendit les genoux de celui-ci craquer quand il s'installa sur le sol à ses côtés.

_ Dean, appela doucement Sam.

Dean secoua la tête pour montrer qu'il l'avait entendu mais qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler. Et encore moins de relever la tête ou de se retourner et de dévoiler à tous les autres ses yeux rougis.

_ Dean, persista Sam, ça fait des heures que tu n'as pas bougé.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il était là, à quelques centimètres du corps de Castiel, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il tiendrait des jours si c'était nécessaire.

Sam soupira.

_ Viens au moins manger quelque chose, suggéra Sam.

Dean se recroquevilla plus encore. Il savait que Sam tenait à prendre soin de lui mais son état personnel était bien la dernière chose dont il se souciait. Il aurait tout le temps de manger, boire, dormir ou d'aller aux toilettes plus tard. Pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait, c'était prouver à Castiel qu'il lui faisait confiance et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

_ Dean, tenta de nouveau Sam.

_ Je veux être là quand il se réveillera, coassa Dean.

Sa voix était enrouée par les larmes et lui-même ne la reconnut pas.

La main de Sam glissa de son épaule à son dos dans un geste qui se voulait plein de compassion et de soutien. Dean voulut le remercier mais il sentit que ses cordes vocales allaient de nouveau le trahir. Il hocha juste la tête.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Sam soupira et se remit debout. Dean l'entendit s'éloigner mais il ne se retourna pas. Il caressa du pouce les doigts de Castiel. C'était une pathétique tentative pour les réchauffer en plus d'un geste de tendresse.

Il perdit de nouveau toute notion du temps. Ses yeux étaient retournés au nœud du plancher et sa respiration rendue rauque par l'angoisse était le seul son dont il avait conscience. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un petit raclement se fasse entendre sur sa gauche.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à occulter tous les autres bruits, depuis le claquement des pas sur le parquet grinçant jusqu'aux conversations à voix basses à l'entrée de la pièce. Il s'agissait de sons convenus et habituels. Mais ça, c'était tout à fait singulier.

Il se retourna brusquement, s'attendant à débusquer une souris à la recherche d'une miette tombée au sol ou se frayant un passage entre deux lattes de bois dans l'espoir d'un abri sûr. Mais il ne découvrit que Garth, à quatre pattes, grattant le sol à l'aide d'un petit canif.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Cette scène complètement inattendue lui avait presque fait oublier la mort de Castiel. Presque.

Se sentant observé, Garth leva la tête et sourit à Dean, sans pour autant relâcher son effort.

Le regard de Dean passa du visage de Garth au couteau qui grattait une trace noire au sol pour remonter vers son hôte de nouveau. Il secoua la tête, parfaitement perplexe.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

_ Cendres d'ailes d'ange, expliqua Garth en déposant un peu de poudre dans une petite fiole qu'il sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Ca peut toujours servir !

_ Quoi ? fit Dean en se sentant grimacer face à l'explication de Garth.

_ Cendres d'ailes d'ange, répéta ce dernier.

Dean fixa la trace noire au sol. Il réalisa alors qu'elle courait tout le long du parquet.

Aussi lentement que dans un rêve, il se remit debout. Ses jambes, privées de sang depuis un moment, tremblèrent sous lui. A contrecœur il laissa les doigts de Castiel glisser hors de sa main. S'appuyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé, il fit un pas en arrière.

Lorsqu'il était juste à côté, il n'avait pas vu. Et même lorsque Garth lui avait montré, il n'avait pas compris. Mais les lignes noires s'étendaient encore et encore, de chaque côté du canapé, dessinant la forme des ailes de Castiel.

Dean porte une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un râle de détresse.

_ Dean ?

La voix de Garth attira son attention. Celui-ci était toujours au sol, son canif à la main mais il paraissait sur le point de se remettre debout, prêt à voler au secours de Dean, visiblement secoué.

Dean le fixa quelques secondes, puis il regarda l'œuvre du couteau. Sur quelques centimètres, la trace des ailes avait été grattée, comme lorsqu'il ouvrait un piège à démons. Dean sentit une colère sourde lui remonter depuis les entrailles jusqu'à la gorge. Il pointa un doigt menaçant vers Garth.

_ Arrête ça tout de suite, prévint-il, complètement enroué.

_ Quoi ? demanda Garth qui visiblement ne parvenait plus à suivre les pensées de Dean.

_ Arrête de... torturer Cas... ou gratter Cas... ou quoique ce soit que tu es en train de faire ! s'énerva-t-il.

Lentement, comme pour prouver qu'il prenait la menace au sérieux, Garth posa son couteau au sol et les mains ouvertes devant Dean, il se remit debout, sans le quitter des yeux.

_ Calme-toi Dean, fit-il d'une voix douce. Ce n'est qu'un peu de cendre...

En un instant, Dean fut sur lui. Il le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche avant de le soulever par le col. Les pieds de Garth, qui ne touchaient plus le sol, tambourinèrent contre le papier peint décrépi et ses mains agrippèrent les poignets de Dean dans une vaine tentative de lui faire lâcher prise.

_ Dean ! cria-t-il, surpris par la réaction violente de celui-ci.

_ Qu'un peu de cendre hein ! Qu'un peu de cendre ! Qu'est ce que tu en sais ! Si ça se trouve, tu as blessé Cas ! Tu as abimé ses ailes et lorsqu'il reviendra...

_ Dean ! Lâche-le !

Dean ne broncha pas en entendant la voix de Sam, sans doute attiré par les bruits incongrus qui s'étaient élevés du salon. Depuis la mort de Cas, Sam et Kevin avaient installé leur quartier général dans la cuisine, certainement pour laisser à Dean un peu d'intimité. Dean leur en était reconnaissant mais pas au point d'obéir au doigt et à l'œil à son frère, surtout lorsqu'il n'avait pas terminé de mettre les choses au clair avec Garth.

Il se campa solidement sur ses pieds, s'attendant à recevoir d'un moment à l'autre, les grosses mains de son frère sur ses épaules.

Mais Sam ne fut pas le premier à l'atteindre. Kevin fut plus rapide et se jeta sur son dos, passant ses jambes autour de sa taille et un de ses bras autour de son cou, se servant de tout le poids de son corps pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise.

Celui-ci fut surpris mais pas suffisamment déstabilisé pour se laisser avoir par le fluet prophète.

_ Laisse-le ! cria Kevin à son oreille.

_ Quand j'aurai...

Mais Dean n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Kevin lui éclata sur le crâne le mug de café qu'il tenait encore à la main lorsqu'il était sorti de la cuisine. La tasse éclata en morceaux et le liquide encore chaud coula le long du visage de Dean jusqu'à son cou où il imbiba sa chemise.

Dean lâcha Garth, qui tomba brusquement au sol, et porta une main à son crâne en jurant. Kevin n'y était pas allé de main morte. Mais celui-ci avait déjà sauté de son dos pour se précipiter vers Garth et l'aider à se relever.

Toujours en maugréant, Dean se frotta les cheveux et regarda le bout de ses doigts. En plus du café, il y avait du sang.

_ Merde Kevin ! lança-t-il en se tournant vers le prophète.

Ce dernier s'était éloigné de quelques pas sans lâcher Dean des yeux et en tenant toujours fermement Garth par le bras.

_ Je t'avais dit de le lâcher, fit remarquer Kevin sans flancher.

_ Il grattait les ailes de Cas ! se défendit Dean qui réalisa au moment même où les mots quittaient sa bouche à quel point il était ridicule.

Sam s'approcha de lui et leva la main pour lui prendre le biceps. Dean recula d'un pas. Sam ne s'en formalisa pas et lui fit un sourire compatissant.

_ Dean tu es fatigué. Tu devrais te reposer un peu.

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Non, non, ça va aller.

Il tourna le dos à tous les autres et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, là où il pouvait continuer à observer Castiel.

Il entendit des bruits de pas, tentant de s'approcher de lui, puis retournant vers la cuisine. Beaucoup d'allers et de retours, beaucoup d'hésitations.

_ Garth ? appela-t-il, lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil son ami qui ramassait le reste de la tasse brisée sur le sol.

_ Oui Dean ? fit celui-ci, tout en continuant à recueillir les morceaux coupants au creux de sa main.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage. Il était épuisé et couvert de café et de sang. Au moins cela dissimulait les précédentes traces de larmes.

_ Je suis désolé, admit-il enfin.

Relevant enfin la tête, Garth lui sourit et haussa les épaules.

_ C'est oublié.

_ Non ! Je me suis comporté comme une brute et...

_ Tatata, le coupa Garth en se remettant debout. Ce n'est rien. C'est de ma faute. Je sais que Cas est un sujet sensible et j'aurais dû faire plus attention à tes sentiments.

Dean opina. Le sourire que Garth lui avait lancé était le plus honnête qu'il n'ait jamais vu. C'était tellement rare et vraiment rafraichissant dans l'univers de Dean.

Garth ne s'arrêta pas de parler pour autant.

_ Si quelqu'un avait eu le même manque de tact à propos de Kevin j'aurais certainement réagi comme toi.

Timidement, Garth se rapprocha de lui.

_ Tout est oublié ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

Dean l'observa et soupira. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait se passer.

_ Tout est oublié, confirma-t-il.

Et comme il l'avait imaginé, Garth se pencha et prit Dean dans ses bras pour le serrer tout contre lui.

_ Ca me fait plaisir que nous ne soyons pas fâchés ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il le relâcha enfin.

Dean se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire crispé.

_ Ah mince, fit Garth en regardant sa main. Je crois que je me suis coupé.

Dans l'enthousiasme de sa réconciliation avec Dean, il en avait oublié les morceaux de tasse qu'il tenait à la main et avait serré un peu trop fort les doigts lors de leur étreinte.

_ Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Dean.

Garth haussa les épaules.

_ C'est trois fois rien, le rassura Garth. Kevin va m'arranger ça.

_ Tu devrais en profiter pendant que la trousse de secours est sortie, l'interrompit Sam en entrant à son tour dans le salon.

Il portait à la main une serviette humide et un pansement qui paraissait ridiculement petit entre ses larges doigts.

Garth hocha la tête et rejoignit Kevin dans la cuisine.

_ A ton tour maintenant, fit Sam en s'approchant de son frère.

_ Quoi ? Non ! protesta Dean.

Sans l'écouter, Sam s'installa à ses côtés, sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et passa la serviette humide sur le crâne de Dean puis le long de son visage, là où café et sang s'étaient mélangés.

_ Tu es dégoutant. Laisse-moi faire. Tu ne veux pas que Castiel se réveille et te voit dans cet état.

_ Il m'a déjà vu dans des états bien pires, fit remarquer Dean en se tortillant sur le siège pour échapper à la serviette humide.

Mais il était trop fatigué pour réellement se battre et finalement, il laissa Sam le nettoyer un peu. Son frère examina sommairement sa blessure.

_ Ca a déjà arrêté de saigner. Tu n'as pas besoin de points mais tu auras sûrement une belle bosse.

_ Kevin y est allé franchement, grogna Dean.

Sam gloussa avant de poser le pansement par pure précaution sur la coupure de Dean.

_ Toi aussi avec Garth.

_ Pardon, fit Dean en fixant ses pieds. Je suis un peu à cran.

Sam lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

_ Je sais Dean. Personne ne t'en veut. Ce que Cas t'a demandé de faire n'était pas une chose facile.

_ C'était nécessaire, répondit Dean qui s'en était presque persuadé.

_ J'en suis sûr. Et de toute façon, il va bientôt revenir.

Dean secoua la tête.

_ Pas tant qu'il aura ce truc dans le cœur, répondit-il avec un mouvement de menton vers la lame toujours plantée dans le corps de Castiel.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes sans parler, juste à fixer l'ange comme si celui-ci allait se remettre à bouger d'un instant à l'autre.

_ Depuis combien de temps est-il parti ? demanda Dean qui avait depuis longtemps perdu toute notion du temps.

Sam regarda sa montre.

_ Environ six heures, répondit-il avec une grimace.

Dean porta les mains à son visage et se frotta vigoureusement pour se redonner un peu d'énergie. Il soupira longuement et se laissa retomber contre le dossier du fauteuil.

Il se mordit les lèvres.

_ Il serait peut-être temps... hésita-t-il, de retirer cette lame...

Un long silence retomba entre eux.

_ Tu penses qu'il a déjà terminé ? demanda Sam.

Dean se leva brusquement.

_ Je n'en sais foutrement rien mais je n'en peux plus de le voir ainsi, avoua-t-il. De toute façon, il va bien falloir le faire à un moment ou à un autre.

Très lentement, Sam opina.

Dean s'avança vers le corps de Castiel mais son frère lui attrapa le bras. Dean se tourna vers lui et ils se regardèrent de longues secondes. Le visage de Sam avait pris une gravité que Dean lui avait rarement vue.

_ Tu sais, commença le plus jeune des Winchester, que ça ne suffira probablement pas à le ramener ?

Dean se libéra de son emprise.

_ Je sais, je sais, répondit-il agacé. Mais au moins nous lui donnons une chance de revenir.

Sam ne répondit pas mais Dean sentit son regard dans son dos lorsqu'il s'approcha de Castiel, tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas marcher sur la trace de ses ailes. Il savait que c'était ridicule mais les écraser aurait été comme manquer de respect à l'ange.

Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé, tout contre Castiel. Il se pencha vers lui et du bout des doigts, il lui caressa la joue. Elle était aussi pâle que froide.

_ Cas, je vais retirer la lame. Alors tu as intérêt à revenir, ok ? Je t'attends et je suis prêt.

Dean observa son visage mais bien évidemment, Castiel ne répondit pas, il ne cligna pas des yeux, il n'eut même pas l'ombre d'un sourire.

Il entendit Sam retourner dans la cuisine, le laissant de nouveau seul avec l'ange. Les doigts de Dean glissèrent de la joue de Castiel jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il effleura à peine.

_ Reviens-moi.

Sa main descendit ensuite jusqu'à la lame et il la saisit comme si elle allait le brûler. Elle était aussi glaciale que son propriétaire.

Sa seconde main se posa sur la poitrine de Castiel et il ferma les yeux. Il serra les dents et d'un coup sec tira sur la lame. Elle vint sans difficulté mais avec un bruit mouillé qui envoya un frisson de dégoût jusque dans la colonne de Dean.

Il jeta la lame au loin et elle rebondit sur le sol dans un bruit métallique avant de butter sur le mur contre lequel il avait épinglé Garth quelques minutes auparavant.

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et réalisa qu'il avait retenu son souffle. Il était en manque d'air. Il prit deux profondes inspirations.

A ses côtés, Castiel n'avait pas bougé.

Dean posa une main là où était son cœur, à l'endroit exact où il avait planté la lame précédemment. La chemise de Castiel était pleine de sang. Mais il ne sentit rien en-dessous.

Castiel restait mort et Dean glissa au sol à l'endroit même où pendant des heures il avait veillé l'ange.

« *** »

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une aussi douce chaleur, un aussi grand bien-être.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux. Ou plutôt il se figura ouvrir les yeux. Il était depuis tellement longtemps dans le corps de Jimmy Novak qu'il avait presque oublié quelle était sa véritable forme. Mais l'enveloppe de chair qui avait été pendant si longtemps son abri était restée derrière lui cette fois-ci. Il n'était plus qu'une vague d'énergie pure.

Il observa son environnement. Tout était blanc. Parfaitement blanc. Pas vide, pas neutre, juste blanc et particulièrement agréable. Il y faisait bon et Castiel ressentait comme des vagues de vibrations positives qui aidaient son esprit à se détendre.

Comme il serait aisé de juste rester là. Il pourrait tout oublier, ses erreurs du passé et ses choix malheureux et juste profiter de la quiétude du lieu et apaiser son esprit depuis si longtemps sujet au doute et au désespoir.

Mais tout oublier signifiait aussi oublier Dean et pour Castiel, c'était une pensée insupportable. Il lui avait demandé de l'attendre et de lui faire confiance. Et Dean avait accepté. Il l'avait écouté et il avait fait tout ce que Castiel lui avait demandé, y compris lui planter une lame dans le cœur. Castiel savait que ce qu'il avait demandé à Dean était cruel mais pour lui c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir recréer les liens qui entre eux s'étaient brisés depuis que Castiel avait mené sa guerre contre Raphael. Il ne devait pas décevoir Dean. Il allait trouver Gabriel, revenir avec lui et là, Dean et lui allaient pouvoir... Castiel hésita sur la formulation... réévaluer leur relation.

Castiel eut envie de sourire. Il était certain que s'il avait été dans son corps humain, son cœur aurait manqué un battement à cette simple pensée. Tout comme il manquait un battement à chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de Dean.

Castiel avait beau avoir vécu des millénaires, ce n'était que depuis sa rencontre avec Dean que sa vie avait réellement pris un sens. Castiel regrettait ses faux pas et ses trahisons mais pas une seconde il ne regrettait de s'être à l'origine rebellé contre le paradis pour se joindre aux Winchester. Il avait sauvé l'humanité pour Dean. Il avait détruit le paradis et un grand nombre de ses frères pour Dean également. Il avait toujours fait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux dans l'unique but de protéger Dean. Toute l'humanité aussi bien sûr, mais si Castiel était honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre que tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était avant tout pour Dean. Et ça lui avait coûté son amitié et sa confiance. Et Castiel s'était de nombreuses fois déchiré le cœur en abandonnant Dean lorsqu'il lui semblait nécessaire de le faire, comme au purgatoire, par deux fois.

Mais aujourd'hui, Dean était prêt à lui donner une nouvelle chance et Castiel n'allait pas la laisser passer. Il avait enfin compris. Dean n'avait pas besoin de sa protection. De son aide, peut-être, mais Dean était fort et à même de se protéger. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de Castiel à ses côtés. Un Castiel sur lequel il pouvait compter. Plus de secrets et plus de rancœur entre eux. Et la renaissance d'une confiance absolue.

Castiel se sentit gonfler d'une énergie nouvelle. Il devait ramener Gabriel et au plus vite. Mais comment le retrouver dans cet océan de quiétude ?

Il s'imagina dans son corps humain. C'était beaucoup plus facile pour lui à présent d'appréhender le monde de cette manière. Il avait besoin de sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et son imperméable autour de ses épaules. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Un geste qu'il avait appris de Sam et qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il se sentait désemparé.

Par où aller ? Par où commencer ?

Il tourna sur lui-même, à la recherche d'un indice ou d'une présence quelconque. Mais rien que du blanc à perte de vue.

Hésitant, il fit un pas en avant. Il eut un instant l'impression qu'il allait chuter sans fin, comme s'il allait traverser un nuage mais le sol était parfaitement stable. Encouragé, il fit un deuxième pas, puis un troisième. Il ignorait s'il allait dans la bonne direction, voire même s'il prenait une direction. Son esprit lui jouait peut-être des tours et il faisait en fait du sur place dans l'infini de sa solitude. Mais comme il n'avait de toute façon aucune piste, autant continuer. Si dans quelques heures, rien n'avait changé, il envisagerait une autre solution.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se modifie autour de lui et Castiel avait l'impression de ne pas avancer. Il soupira. Tout serait tellement plus facile s'il avait une route à suivre.

A peine y avait-il pensé qu'une route apparut face à lui. Plutôt un chemin, d'un gris très clair, qui se détachait à peine du blanc alentour. Mais c'était déjà quelque chose, une impression d'aller de l'avant.

Sans hésiter, Castiel suivit cette ligne droite qui traversait le grand rien. Concrètement, il n'était pas plus avancé mais il poursuivit, pas après pas.

Supposant que son imagination pouvait avoir une influence sur cet environnement, Castiel se remémora Gabriel, ses yeux dorés et son sourire moqueur. Il regarda autour de lui. Bon. Visiblement, créer des chemins inutiles, il pouvait faire, invoquer un archange à la seule force de son esprit, il n'était pas encore au point.

_ GABRIEL ? appela-t-il, juste au cas où.

Ce fut de nouveau un échec. Castiel soupira, fit un tour sur lui-même pour être certain qu'il n'y avait pas un archange caché quelque part dans tout ce blanc et se passa de nouveau une main dans les cheveux. A part explorer les lieux, il ne paraissait pas avoir d'option.

Il se remit en marche, espérant vivement qu'il n'allait pas passer l'éternité à arpenter une route ne menant nulle part.

Une pensée lui vint alors. Avait-il échoué à rejoindre le bon endroit ? Tous ses péchés et toutes ces morts sur sa conscience l'avaient-ils empêché de rejoindre le même lieu que les autres anges ? Avait-il atteint là son enfer personnel où il passerait seul l'éternité, à la recherche d'un but qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre ? Il frissonna et se mordit les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas ruminer de telles pensées négatives. Après tout, sa quête venait à peine de commencer. Et il ne pouvait pas décevoir Dean. Où qu'il soit et quoiqu'il se passe, il trouverait Gabriel et le ramènerait. Quoiqu'il en coûte.

Il pressa le pas.

Inconsciemment, il porta la main à la poche de son imperméable. C'est là que s'était matérialisé le talisman que Kevin et Sam avaient confectionné. Il sentait la chaleur de la plume de Gabriel contre le haut de sa cuisse. Malheureusement la plume ne lui donnait aucune indication quant à la localisation de son propriétaire.

Castiel repensa au visage de Dean lorsqu'il lui avait donné sa propre plume. Dean lui était apparu comme submergé par ses émotions. Ca n'était peut-être que la perspective de tuer son ami bien sûr mais Castiel avait senti autre chose. Dean avait saisi la plume comme s'il s'agissait du bien le plus précieux et le plus délicat qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Et il l'avait glissée tout contre son cœur.

Castiel avait pourtant craint qu'après celle de Gabriel, sa plume apparaisse comme fade et dérisoire aux yeux de Dean. Ca n'avait pas été le cas et Castiel se surprit à sourire, malgré sa situation actuelle. Il savait que Dean avait des sentiments pour lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de lui. A deux reprises, au purgatoire et lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé la tablette des anges. Mais ces regards de Dean étaient ce qui prouvait à Castiel la véracité de leur relation.

Au début, Castiel avait eu du mal à comprendre que Dean pouvait avoir pour lui des sentiments aussi forts que ceux qu'il avait pour Dean. D'ailleurs, Castiel avait eu du mal à comprendre ses propres sentiments. Depuis l'instant où il l'avait tiré de l'enfer, Castiel avait été fasciné par Dean, par la pureté et la force de son âme. Mais il avait ensuite appris à connaître l'homme. Et pour lui il avait tout sacrifié.

Castiel n'était pas parvenu à identifier, dans un premier temps, son obsession pour Dean. Il avait mis cela sur le compte du lien qui s'était forgé entre eux lorsque Castiel avait sauvé Dean du gouffre. Puis il avait découvert l'humanité et ses émotions qui l'éloignaient tellement du monde des anges. Retrouver Anna lui avait fait réaliser que les anges aussi pouvaient s'abandonner à la passion et se découvrir des facettes que leur vraie nature tendait à ignorer. Le temps avait fait le reste et Castiel avait compris que ce que lui inspirait Dean, c'était cette ultime quête de tout être humain : l'amour. Il aimait Dean Winchester et il était devenu la principale motivation de son existence.

Etait ensuite venu le désir physique, né de son installation quasi-permanente dans le corps de Jimmy Novak. Encore une épreuve pour Castiel qui ne maîtrisait pas les codes et les règles des humains en la matière. Et malgré l'envie constante de toucher Dean, il ne s'était jamais accordé plus qu'une main sur l'épaule, symbole de leur première rencontre. A part l'après-midi même où il avait enfin osé poser sa main sur celle de Dean. Et ce dernier ne l'avait pas rejeté. Mieux, il avait lié leurs doigts.

Y repenser envoya un frisson dans tous le corps de Castiel et il accéléra encore le rythme. La perspective que lui et Dean puissent réellement avoir un avenir ensemble était pour lui la plus puissante des motivations.

Même après qu'il ait pris conscience de la force de son affection pour Dean, Castiel s'était convaincu que rien ne pourrait jamais exister entre eux. Dean avait une vie dissolue, pleine de liaisons sans lendemain. Sans compter que Dean était un humain et Castiel un ange, ce qui rendait toute pensée de relation complètement incongrue. Et même lorsque Dean avait décidé de se ranger, c'était auprès de Lisa qu'il l'avait fait. Castiel l'avait accepté sans mal. Dean était heureux auprès de Lisa et pour Castiel c'était là le point le plus important.

Il s'était alors complètement laissé entraîner par sa guerre contre Raphael et quand Dean était enfin revenu dans sa vie, le lien intime de confiance qui s'était établi entre eux au cours de leur lutte contre l'apocalypse avait été brisé par les mensonges de Castiel.

Mais finalement, Dean était toujours revenu vers lui. Il ne lui faisait plus confiance, il ne lui avait probablement pas vraiment pardonné, mais il l'avait quand même accepté de nouveau à ses côtés. Et au fur et à mesure des épreuves, il lui avait ouvert son cœur. Castiel avait eu du mal à l'accepter. Certes, le fait que Dean s'intéresse à lui d'une manière plus qu'amicale était ce qu'il avait toujours désiré mais il ne s'en sentait pas digne. Et tant que des tensions persistaient entre eux, ils seraient loin de la relation absolue que Castiel désirait pour lui et Dean.

Cette épreuve allait lui permettre non seulement de prouver à Dean qu'il était digne de confiance mais elle allait aussi lui permettre de revenir d'entre les morts (si tout se passait selon le plan), comme s'il renaissait à nouveau, absout de ses erreurs et de ses crimes.

Et pour Castiel c'était une évolution psychologique, voire mystique, indispensable.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne s'était plus occupé du chemin qu'il suivait. De toute façon, ses pieds étaient capables de trouver la route par eux-mêmes, c'était tout droit. Ce n'était pas comme si son environnement avait évolué. Tout était toujours blanc.

C'est alors qu'il les entendit.

Castiel stoppa net. Il ignorait quand cela avait commencé. Mais alors que quelques minutes auparavant il avait baigné dans un silence total, de cela il était certain, il entendait à présent des murmures, tout autour de lui. Trop bas pour qu'il en comprenne le sens. Mais il sentait qu'il n'était plus seul.

Il reprit sa route, scrutant les environs. Il n'était pas sûr que ceux qui l'entouraient lui étaient hostiles mais il avait appris à être prudent. Il ne voulait pas leur donner la moindre chance de l'avoir par surprise.

Mais il avait beau chercher autour de lui, il ne voyait pas la moindre silhouette ou signe de la présence d'autres anges. Il ne sentait pas non plus leur grâce, comme il pouvait la détecter autrefois si facilement au paradis comme sur Terre. Mais il savait qu'ils étaient là. Il les entendait à présent clairement.

Ce qui n'était auparavant qu'un vague bruissement se transformait petit à petit en bribes de phrases dans lesquelles il devinait son nom. Les anges parlaient de lui. Il avait été repéré et il était surveillé.

Il ne doutait pas que ceux qui étaient arrivés en ces lieux avant lui en maîtrisaient mieux les codes et les possibilités, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils lui restaient invisibles. Et il savait aussi que nombreux étaient ceux qui le haïssaient et lui reprochaient la destruction du paradis et la mort de la plus grande partie d'entre eux. Castiel ne pouvait pas les en blâmer. Lui-même ne se pardonnerait probablement jamais ses erreurs. Quelques mois auparavant, il se serait probablement arrêté et se serait laissé prendre par les anges. Ca aurait été sa punition et sa pénitence et il l'aurait accepté avec soulagement. Mais pas aujourd'hui. A présent il était en mission pour l'humanité et pour Dean. Il ne pouvait pas donner satisfaction à ses frères. Il irait jusqu'au bout.

Il se mit à courir, aussi rapidement que possible. Il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir voler mais il avait senti ses ailes brûler lorsque Dean lui avait enfoncé la lame dans le cœur. Et il avait beau tenter de matérialiser une paire de rechange, ses efforts restaient vains.

Soudain, les murmures cessèrent.

Castiel avait conscience qu'il ne les avait pas semés et qu'il s'agissait là d'un très mauvais signe. Tout en poursuivant sa course, il jetait des coups d'œil nerveux par-dessus son épaule. Il commençait à être à bout de souffle. Il savait que c'était complètement illogique car malgré sa projection, il était supposé n'être qu'une vague d'énergie. La peur et l'appréhension de retrouver ses frères jouaient certainement un rôle dans le fait que sa respiration se faisait plus courte et que son cœur battait à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine.

Puis vint le premier coup.

Castiel le sentit dans son dos, pile entre l'emplacement de ses ailes disparues. Il trébucha mais ne tomba pas. Après quelques pas chancelants, il reprit sa course. Quelque chose lui frôla le crâne et par instinct, il baissa la tête.

Castiel savait qu'il ne devait pas se retourner, cela lui ferait perdre du temps plus qu'autre chose. Alors il focalisa son regard sur la route grisée devant lui. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il ne se passa plus rien et Castiel espéra que ses poursuivants avaient abandonné. Il se doutait que ce n'était là d'un vœu pieux mais il avait besoin de se raccrocher à ce minuscule espoir.

Cette période de calme fut de courte durée. Alors que jusqu'à présent, tout n'était que blanc et gris clair, trois ombres floues mais colorées se matérialisèrent sur le chemin juste devant lui.

Castiel ne ralentit pas et leva le bras droit pour frapper la première des silhouettes. Celle-ci para le coup et ses contours se firent plus nets. Castiel reconnut un ange qu'il avait déjà croisé, longtemps auparavant mais dont il ne connaissait pas les circonstances de la mort. Au moins celui-là n'était pas mort de ses propres mains.

L'ange lui rendit son attaque que Castiel esquiva facilement. Il en profita pour sauter sur la seconde silhouette et la jeter au sol. Il s'agissait d'un ange qu'il n'avait jamais vu, du moins, il ne le reconnaissait pas.

Il jeta son pied en arrière pour frapper la troisième ombre au niveau du genou avant que celle-ci ne s'en prenne à son tour à lui. Mais déjà le premier ange était de retour à l'attaque.

Castiel esquiva un coup, en rendit un autre et crut pendant un instant qu'il allait échapper à ses opposants. Il était plus rapide, plus affuté.

Mais d'autres anges dont il n'avait pas entendu l'approche l'attrapèrent par derrière et le plaquèrent au sol sans qu'il n'ait même une chance de se débattre.

Castiel tourna la tête autant que possible et estima à six ou sept le nombre d'anges autour de lui. Deux lui tenaient les bras, deux autres les jambes. Un cinquième s'était assis sur son dos. Un autre arpentait le sol devant lui, ses semelles passant volontairement à quelques centimètres de son visage. Castiel se crispa.

Il avait également l'impression d'apercevoir un dernier ange mais comme il était directement derrière lui, dans son angle mort, il n'en était pas sûr.

_ Regardez donc qui a finalement décidé de nous rejoindre ! fit l'ange, debout à ses côtés en ponctuant sa phrase d'un grand coup de pied dans la mâchoire de Castiel.

Ce dernier serra les dents. Il n'allait pas leur donner la satisfaction de crier.

_ Castiel... reprit l'ange en se penchant sur lui.

Castiel leva les yeux vers celui-ci. Il ne connaissait pas son nom mais il reconnut l'un des anges qui l'avait suivi lors de sa rébellion contre Raphaël. Il avait été l'un des sous-fifres de Rachel.

_ ... qui a fini par t'avoir ?

_ Laissez-moi partir, grogna Castiel en ignorant la question.

_ Te laisser partir ? reprit l'ange. Allons, sois sérieux. Tous les anges ici rêvent de te mettre la main dessus. Et nous t'avons eu les premiers. Tu crois peut-être que nous allons bouder notre plaisir ?

Son pied se posa sur son crâne et il appuya doucement.

_ Alors Castiel, qui a fini par t'avoir ?

Castiel se débattit mais il était fermement maintenu. Il sentit les mains des anges entraver plus fort encore ses membres. Le pied de l'ange accrut sa pression contre sa tête. Il sentit le talon de la chaussure griffer son cuir chevelu quand il voulut tourner la tête.

_ Qui t'a eu ? répéta l'ange.

_ Personne, hissa Castiel entre ses dents, je suis en mission.

L'ange éclata de rire et Castiel entendit les autres glousser autour de lui.

_ Oui ! Tes missions ! Tes fameuses missions ! Comme sauver le paradis contre Raphael. Quelle réussite !

Il frappa de nouveau Castiel en plein visage et le cuir de sa chaussure s'écrasa directement contre son nez.

_ Et en quoi consiste ta fameuse mission ?

_ Je dois trouver Gabriel, expliqua Castiel d'une voix étouffée, sentant du sang ruisseler de son nez jusque sur sa joue.

Après tout, il était bloqué. Les autres étaient plus nombreux et ils avaient l'avantage du terrain. Ils savaient peut-être où trouver Gabriel et Castiel espérait que leur expliquer la situation suffirait au pire à ce qu'ils le relâchent, au mieux à ce qu'ils l'aident.

L'autre siffla.

_ Gabriel ? Rien que ça ? Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Gabriel ?

_ Nous avons besoin de son aide, répondit-il Les tit...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir, l'autre l'interrompit.

_ Nous ? Qui ça, nous ?

Castiel se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à ça.

_ Qui ? insista l'ange. Tu as trouvé d'autres anges assez fous pour te suivre ?

Face au silence de Castiel, l'ange s'agenouilla et le saisit par les cheveux.

_ Qui ?

Le dernier ange, celui que Castiel n'avait pas encore vu mais dont il suspectait la présence prit la parole. Le cœur de Castiel se glaça.

_ Question idiote ! Il doit évidemment s'agir de ces imbéciles de Winchester !

_ Balthazar... murmura Castiel.

Il cligna des yeux pour dissiper les larmes qui s'étaient instantanément formées aux coins de ses paupières.

_ Cas, Cas, Cas...

Il vit la silhouette de Balthazar remonter à pas mesurés jusqu'à sa hauteur. L'ange qui le tenait encore par les cheveux le relâcha et recula pour laisser la place à Balthazar.

Ce dernier s'agenouilla et chercha le regard de Castiel. Celui-ci frémit mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Ca aurait été lâche. Et il n'avait déjà été que trop lâche à l'encontre de Balthazar.

_ Ca fait tellement longtemps Castiel, reprit celui qui avait été autrefois son meilleur ami.

Il se posa un doigt sur le menton et prit une mine pensive. La mort ne lui avait rien fait perdre de sa théâtralité.

_ En fait... je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis... Ah oui ! Depuis que tu m'as planté une lame dans le corps.

_ Balthazar, je suis tellement désolé.

_ Je sais, je sais. Tu avais beaucoup de problèmes, tu n'étais pas vraiment toi-même...

_ Tu t'étais retourné contre moi, se défendit Castiel.

_ Hé ! s'écria Balthazar. Les Winchester aussi et pourtant tu ne leur as rien planté dans le corps à ce que je sache !

Il fit une pause et fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant quelques secondes avant de poursuivre, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu ne leur as toujours rien planté dans le corps, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, surtout dans le corps de Dean...

Cette fois Castiel baissa les yeux. Il eut l'impression de rougir, ce qui était probablement le cas. Balthazar gloussa.

_ Castiel ! Ne me dis pas que depuis le temps, tu ne t'es toujours pas jeté sur Dean Winchester pour lui retirer sa chemise !

_ La relation que Dean Winchester et moi entretenons va au-delà de la simple attirance physique, grogna Castiel.

_ Voilà qui a l'air palpitant... répliqua Balthazar avec une grimace. Avoue quand même que tu n'aurais rien contre un petit coup derrière les buissons !

Castiel serra les dents avant de répondre. Son visage lui faisait mal mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

_ La relation que Dean Winchester et moi entretenons va au-delà de la simple attirance physique, répéta-t-il du même ton monocorde.

Balthazar soupira tragiquement.

_ Castiel ! Que tu peux être pénible parfois ! Ose me dire que tu n'es pas ici pour rendre un quelconque service aux Winchester.

Castiel ne répondit pas.

_ Donc, reprit Balthazar, j'avais raison. Tu es ici sur ordre des Winchester.

_ Les Winchester ne m'ont donné aucun ordre. Je suis ici de ma propre volonté pour mener à bien une mission permettant de sauver le monde.

Balthazar roula des yeux.

_ Comme c'est original.

_ Je ne suis pas responsable des évènements qui...

Castiel se tut brusquement. En fait, si les titans remontaient à la surface, c'était parce que les anges avaient disparu. Et la disparition des anges était la faute directe de Castiel. Donc quelque part, il était responsable des évènements se déroulant actuellement sur Terre. Il sentit une nouvelle vague de culpabilité le submerger.

_ Quoi ? demanda Balthazar. C'est encore de ta faute ?

_ Indirectement, admit Castiel.

Balthazar lui passa une main dans les cheveux, comme s'il caressait un petit chiot. Castiel détesta ça.

_ Castiel, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de vouloir... sauver l'humanité ! Ou même juste aider les gens ! Surtout si ces gens s'appellent Winchester !

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix. Venir ici et trouver Gabriel est notre seul plan.

_ Tu parles d'un plan. Et comment Gabriel va-t-il pouvoir vous aider ! Il est aussi mort que moi ! Et que toi aussi, probablement, puisque tu es ici.

_ J'ai de quoi le ramener à la vie, confia Castiel.

Il sentit qu'autour de lui, tous les anges s'étaient tendus. Même Balthazar avait pour une fois abandonné son air de supériorité.

_ Tu as de quoi ramener les anges à la vie ? demanda-t-il en se collant presque au sol pour se rapprocher de Castiel.

Ce dernier sentit qu'il prenait là l'ascendant dans la conversation. Il pouvait soit bluffer pour obtenir l'aide de Balthazar et de ses compagnons, soit leur avouer la vérité et leur dire qu'il ne pouvait ramener que Gabriel, auquel cas, il perdait peut-être son seul moyen de pression et sa seule chance de jamais retrouver l'archange.

_ Je suis désolé. Je n'ai de quoi ramener que Gabriel.

Mentir avait été en premier lieu ce qui avait brisé sa relation avec Dean. Castiel espérait avoir suffisamment appris de ses erreurs pour ne pas de nouveau tomber dans le piège de la facilité. Si Balthazar et les autres refusaient de le relâcher, il trouverait un moyen de s'échapper, voilà tout. Si les Winchester lui avaient bien appris quelque chose (en plus de s'abandonner à l'alcool), c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais rien lâcher, même en cas de situation désespérée.

Il se tendit, prêt à saisir la première occasion de s'enfuir.

_ Et pourquoi seulement Gabriel ! s'écria Balthazar.

_ Nous avons utilisé une de ses plumes pour fabriquer le talisman adéquat.

_ Merde ! jura Balthazar entre ses dents.

Il se remit debout et Castiel avait beau se tordre le cou, il ne pouvait plus voir son visage. Mais il le vit croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Ah bordel Cas ! Tu me mets toujours dans des situations pas croyables ! Même mort ce n'est pas possible que tu me fiches la paix !

_ C'est vous qui m'avez sauté dessus, lui rappela Castiel.

_ Mieux valait nous que les autres, répondit Balthazar.

_ Quels autres ?

_ Je ne sais pas moi ! Tous les autres ! Figure-toi que tu n'es pas l'ange le plus populaire du moment ! Tu ne sais pas dans quel pétrin tu t'es fourré en venant ici.

_ J'en avais en fait une assez bonne idée, répondit Castiel.

Balthazar poussa un très long soupir.

_ Relâchez-le, grogna-t-il.

_ Quoi ? s'offusqua l'ange dont la chaussure avait flirté avec le visage de Castiel.

_ Nous n'allons pas rester là éternellement, répondit Balthazar. Nous ne devons pas être les seuls à avoir senti son arrivée. Nous ferions mieux de partir.

Visiblement à contrecœur, les anges relâchèrent Castiel un par un. Ce dernier se remit debout en grimaçant.

_ Merci Balthazar.

_ Oh la ferme Cas. Ne me remercie pas. Je ne sais pas encore ce que nous allons faire de toi. En attendant, tu ferais mieux de nous suivre sans faire d'histoire. Quoique nous décidions, ce sera toujours mieux pour toi que si tu tombes sur les partisans de Raphael.

Castiel opina. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment retrouver Gabriel. Autant rester pour le moment avec ceux qui connaissaient un peu le terrain et qui ne lui étaient pas complètement hostiles.

(à suivre...)


End file.
